Abe's Liz
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: Takes place after second movie so has a few spoilers. Manning brings a new girl to the bureau that has Abe's interest piqued.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the characters from; also the main OC is a "gift" from a dear friend of mine that will soon be going over to serve in the war, he informs me that I must do his character justice or he will jump in front of a moving bullet! PLEASE LET ME DO HER JUSTICE!!**

In the weeks after Hellboy had stopped the golden army you would think that some form of joy would come to the three "Freaks" that had just quit working for those who didn't respect them. Unfortunately several problems arose, Most of human kind feared Hellboy thus he couldn't get a job to pay for the large amount of food he consumed, his best friend Abe had slipped in to a slight depression after the only girl he ever loved had sacrificed her self to save the world, and Liz was pregnant with two quarter demons.

So with great reluctance they returned to the Bureau. But thanks to Johann Krauss Manning stayed off their backs, until…

Manning had called them all into one of the meeting rooms where he sat with a rather worn looking file sitting in front of him. Once they were all seated he pulled an envelope out of his pocket handing it to Hellboy.

"From Meyers." Was all he said before starting to shuffle thru the file.

Liz peaked over his shoulder as he opened it to reveal a picture of John, bundled up in a parka and goggles to the point you wouldn't know it was him if not for the name tag on the coat. John was standing in the middle of a snow storm flicking off the camera with one hand and holding a sign in the other that read, "Tell Liz and Abe I said hi!"

Hellboy snickered and handed it to Abe who shook his head and gave a sad smile at the picture of their old friend.

"See he does like the cold!" snickered Hellboy who was swatted over the head by Liz.

Manning rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Ok, I have a request for the two of you."

He paused as he motioned to Hellboy and Abe while pulling several pictures from the file, "I need you to make yourselves invisible for the next week, maybe two," at this Hellboy clenched his stone hand and Manning backed up slightly, "Now Red let me finish, We have a new person, from the outside coming down, she's been on the streets for the past 15 years and we think she could be an asset to the bureau, so we don't want her freaking out and running off. We want to ease her in to normal life before we,"

At this point he is interrupted by Liz, "Well if she's going to be working with them and living down here you'll have to introduce them eventual."

Before Manning can answer her Hellboy buts in, "Who is she anyway? And why she so important? And why would she freak out? If she's one of those ones that hates us so much than a few weeks an't gonna help!"

Manning huffs and glares at Hellboy, "First of all she's important because she has powers, but we're not sure what they are. The reason she would be upset is because she recently had a bad encounter with a certain Prince and she decide to finally call me and…"

He is again interrupted by Hellboy, "Wait, final decide to call you? How do you know her?"

Manning is a bit flustered and acts like he's trying to come up with a good excuse when Abe pipes up for the first time, "She's his Daughter."

Manning glared at Abe as Hellboy stares at him in confusion, "Her name is Abigail, Abigail Nora Manning, she…"

Hellboy gets up shaking his head, "Hold on a minute. If she's your daughter then why was she living on the streets?"

At this Manning clams up and gives Abe a glare that clearly says don't even think about it.

Abe calmly stares back, and after a few moments Manning throws the file and pictures on the table and turns away, "Go ahead and tell them, I don't give a damn."

Hellboy and Liz turn to Abe who in turn watches Manning for a moment before turning to his friends, "All I will say is that certain events lead Mrs. Manning to leave taking a young Abigail with her, several years later she was killed in a Car crash. Abigail was 13 at the time, when she came out of school to find her father there and not her mother she ran off. She out ran Manning and the agents that were with him and after that started cutting all ties to her old life. She even started going by her mother's maiden name Marsel. No matter what Manning said she refused to come into his care, choosing rather to fend for herself."

Hellboy blinked a few times before looking at Manning and proceeding to laugh, "Wow, you really are screwed up if your own kid would rather live on the streets than be with you!"

At this Liz smacked him and his to shut up, she may not like Manning all that mush but even she could tell this all upset him.

Liz walked around the table and put her hand on Manning shoulder, "I can't guarantee anything with him but I'll try to keep Hellboy out of sight as long as I can, but only until she settles in."

Manning nods and Liz assumes that the closest to a thanks she'll get so she turns to the file and picks up the pictures.

The first is beautiful women with brown-blond hair matted to her head, sitting in a hospital bed holding a small bundle that appears to be a baby.

The second is The same woman helping a tiny girl stay up and try to walk towards the camera.

The next, the little girl is about 2, her hair just like her mothers pulled back in a little braid, is standing on a chair leaning towards a fish bowl with one hand holding herself up on the table and the other held toward the bowl, but the unusual thing is the water is rising in a spiral up from the bowl.

The next picture is of a 13 year old girl with the same hair pulled up in a high ponytail, with her winter jacket pulled tight around her standing in front of a school and craning her neck like she's looking for something.

Liz flips thru several pictures that look as if taken by a investigator because they are all either to far away or she is facing the other direction.

Liz notices that a couple seem to be surveillance cameras and the girl is running away from the camera.

When Liz reaches the last couple in the pile she is slightly shocked by one that shows a young woman in baggy ratty clothes that is glaring straight at the camera, thu that isn't what startles her, what startles Liz I the fact that the picture appears to be taken while it was raining but the rain looks to be stopping with in inches of the woman and rolling away from her.

Just as Liz goes to hand the pictures to Abe the phone rings, Manning reaches over and answers it, after a few seconds he gets flustered and starts yelling "Stall her!"

He hangs up the phone while jumping up and starts ushering the three out, "She's her hide! Quickly!"

Hellboy starts to protest but Liz shushes him and pulls him towards his room. Abe retreats to the library but before he can close the door completely he hears the lift and turns to peak through.

He watches as the lift descends, and just as the rider comes into few an agent steps up to the door and raises an eyebrow at him, before Abe can say anything the agent puts a finger to his lips to signal Abe to be quiet and steps in front of the crack, blocking Abe from being seen but still allowing him to see the newcomer.

As the lift reaches the bottom she is everything Abe expected, from the worn down work boots to the ratty wool cap pulled down over her long matted hair. But Abe senses that the is more to her than meets the eye, as he reaches out with his mind to see what he can find out her head snaps around so she's looking right at the agent blocking him from few and his mental exploration comes to a halt just short of its target.

Abe watches as the girl is distracted by Manning and lead off in another direction after a short confrontation which leaves one of the newest agent in a state of fear and Abe to ponder this person who can bloke him from their mind.

* * *

Abigail sat in the passenger seat of an old beat up pickup truck, with a bucket of mud between her feet that she was currently working into the oldest rattiest pair of jeans she owned.

The drive was her best friend of nearly 10 years Vanessa. Between the two women Vanessa's 6year old daughter, Sophie, was curled up asleep.

Vanessa looked over and shook her head, "Why do you do that Abby. Way go thru all the trouble to make that old fraud think that your so down on your luck when your doing so well on the streets. Despite having no parents, no permanent address, or job? And why are you doing this again?"

Abby looked up and smirked before taking a large glob of mud and ribbing it in to her long Brown Blond hair making it cake together, "Because I want dear old dad to feel like a self center no good piece of shit before I find out who or what that thing was that destroyed the first apartment I tried to own!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and glanced at Sophie, who shifted in her sleep, before returning her eyes to the road, "You know Abby, from what I heard this bureau your dad works for is where Hellboy is hidden, and there is some sort of physic weirdo down there too."

Abby slowly turns her head and glares at Vanessa who slide closer to her door, "Ok ok! I'll stop talking about physics like that." As Abby returns to her task Vanessa mumbles under her breath, "Weirdo!"

Abby throws a handful of mud at her causing her to shriek which wakes up Sophie.

Sophie sits up rubbing her eye and looks around, "We there?"

Abby wipes the mud off one hand as best she can and reaches up and starts petting the to triangular ears sticking out of the top of the girls head, "Not yet sweaty go back to sleep."

Sophie cranes her head into Abby's hand and Abby chuckles as she notices the large cat tail poking out of the bottom of the girls dress start to twitch back and forth.

Just as Sophie goes to say something the truck stops and Vanessa announces, "We're here."

Abby looks up and sighs, turning back to Sophie, "Ok my little cat demon, are you going to be good for your mommy while I'm gone?"

Sophie tilts her head to the side and gives a look as if she was thinking about it but can't keep the straight face and starts giggling.

Abby laughs and kisses the top of her head, gives a quick smile to Vanessa and climbs out of the truck right before closing the door she says, "Wish me luck!" With that she heads off towards the gate where an agent is waiting for her.

He leads her in to the building and on to a symbol on the floor. There is a man across the room, which got on the phone the second they walked in.

Without a second thought she reaches out with her mind and find that he called her father to warn him she was there so he could hide a couple of agents called red and blue.

Abby rolled her eye and thought to herself Leave it to Daddykins to think that Hellboy is going to scary me! And who the hell is Blue? That little cartoon dog with spots?

She's startled from her thoughts by the floor she was standing on jerking slightly, she then realizes that it was a lift and she's already at the bottom. Must stop zoning out not safe with these… Her thoughts are interrupted by the soft buzzing feeling she gets when another physic is trying to read her and immediately puts up her mental barriers and snaps her head toward the source of invasion.

A few feet away are two large golden doors that are cracked open slightly and an agent is standing in front of them. Abby can tell right away it wasn't him but before her mind can explore behind him she is interrupted by her father.

"Abigail, I hope you didn't have an trouble finding the place?" He says in that tone that says he's forcing himself to be nice.

Abby tries not to gag and glares at him, "One of the lady's I beg off of gave me a lift when I said I had a long trip to meet family."

Manning nodded and motioned a agent forward, "This is Agent Kepler. He'll show you to your new room and you can get cleaned up, I'll send a female agent to take you shopping for new clothes later."

With that the agent shuffles forward, " Miss Manning if you'll, " before he can finish Abby has him lifted off the ground by his color, " My name is Marsel! Not Manning."

The Agent gulps and nods his head, adjusting his clothes as she sets him down, "Th-this way M-miss Marsel."

Abby sniffs and with one last look at the golden doors follows the cowering man down the hall.

* * *

A/N-Well my friends what do you think? Please Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Hellboy! Also, thank you very much to all of my viewers and cookies for my reviewers, if I could give you cookies. I apologize for all of the typos, I jumped the gun and put it up without proof reading!

A short time and a hot shower later, Abby sits in her room wearing a black form fitting t-shirt and army green cargo pants that cling to her curves before flaring out around her legs. Her favorite work boots are now scrubbed and sitting by the door as she goes threw her duffle bag.

When a knock comes at the door she doesn't even look up but calls for them to enter.

A woman that appears to be about 40 comes in and holds out her hand, "Hello Miss Marsel. I'm Agent Tores but you can call me Maggie. Your father sent me to take you shopping for clothes."

Abby looks up and shakes the hand then motions to the piles of clothes she has around her, "Well I hate to disappoint but I'm not as bad off as I would have daddykins think."

Maggie chuckles and shakes her head, "Well then is there anything else you need?"

Abby tilts her head slightly trying to think of anything she may need and reaches up to scratch her head stopping the second her hand hits her head and looks up at Maggie, "Well there is one things I've been meaning to do."

* * *

Some time later Abe is floating around in his tank and getting a little antsy. Ever since the little incident of him being thrown around like a rag doll he had been trying to do a bit of training in the gym so he could a least have a chance at defending himself.

He looks up at the clock and notes that Manning's daughter should be well on her way to shopping but still be long enough that he could do a bit of training.

So he slips out of his tank and heads for the gym.

When he gets to the hall leading to the gym he hears music coming from the closed gym doors.

He finds this odd because none of the agents train while blaring music over the main speakers because most of them didn't like the same music.

He makes a slight detour that takes him to the balcony overlooking the gym and peaks through.

Out in the middle of the gym a young woman with dirty-blond hair that is angled up from slightly below her chin stands in the center of the gym surrounded by several buckets of water.

She slowly brings one of her leg up, her foot drawing the bottom of her army green cargo pants up from the opposite ankle.

She brings her foot back, falling into a fighting stance and as she turns her head Abe notices that the hair at the back of her head was dark brown, cut close to her head and spiked out.

At first Abe isn't sure who she is until she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she does, and as she exhales the water in the buckets begins to rise and swirl.

After a few seconds the water begins to dart towards her, and around her. She dodges and twist around and soon she isn't fighting the water she's dancing with it. And not the smooth dance you think of when you think water, the harsh dance that good girls only do when they think no ones watching.

Suddenly Abe realizes just that. She thinks she's alone, free of her father and his babysitters. Safe to just be herself. Slowly Abe backs up towards the door but as he starts to pull the door closed it creaks and as he yanks it closed he hears water hitting the floor and Abigail's voice ringing out over the music, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Abe stands there for a moment until he feels her mind searching for the one that interrupted her, so he quickly dashes back to his tank, hoping that Manning doesn't find out cause he has to hear about Hellboy's screw ups enough he doesn't want to add his own.

* * *

Abby glares up at the balcony door. She knows she heard it creaking and when she tried to investigate she felt the same presence as when she arrived. Who ever it is, is spying on her and she doesn't like it.

Damn, she thought, I really need to stop letting my guard down. Remember what happened last time old girl. She mental and physically gives her self a shake and sets about cleaning up the water, returning it all to the buckets scattered around the room.

Several hours later finds Abby in the kitchen looking for a midnight snack when the door creaks behind her causing her to spin around in time to see the door swing shut.

* * *

Abe had been trying to read for ever but he kept being draw back to what he say in the gym.

Abe practically slapped himself, The princess is barely gone and your falling for another girl. I have final lost it. I blame Red.

Abe sighs and pulls himself from the tank and trudges towards the kitchen, Maybe a quick bite to eat will calm me down.

As he reaches the kitchen door he hears movement on the other side, Not again!

Slowly he pushes the door open and he catches a glimpse of Abigail in a tight grey tank top and baggy black sweat pants before the door creaks and he steps back letting it swing shut he stands there for a moment listening.

He's about to walk away when he hears her voice in his head, I know you can hear me! And I promise not to hurt you if you tell me why you've been spying on me.

Abe blinks for a moment before closing his eyes and concentrating on his reply, I wasn't spying. Intentionally, I was just in the right place at the wrong time.

He hears her snort through the door and start to move towards it and he panics, Please don't!

He hears her stop and then hears her talk out loud, "Why? I can tell your hiding something. Which means our physic like me, cause I may not be that good but only other physics have been able to hide things from me that well."

Abe blinks before turning his head towards the door to reply, "I don't want you to see me. Women tend to freak out when they see me."

* * *

Abby blinks at his latest response, "That's what you're hiding, what you look like?"

She hears him shift slightly, "Yes."

Abby shrugs and grabs the sandwich she had just made and spins around plopping to the floor and leans against the door frame. "Right, you just can't talk to pretty girls if you can see them, can you?"

She hears a soft chuckle from the other side of the door. She takes a bite of her sandwich and waits a minute before speaking again. "Well I can tell you that I am not easily freaked. My goddaughter has a cat tail and ears."

"Really?"

Abby smiles, she can feel the curiosity come off of him through the door. "Tell you what, at least tell me your name and I'll tell you a bit about her."

She hears him shift and sit on the opposite side of the door before answering, "Abe,"

Abby smiles, "Well Abe. I'm Abby. So long version or short."

"What fun is a short version?"

Abby can hear the laughter in his voice and it's almost calming.

Several hours later both have found out bits and pieces about the other, but not anything that really defines them or their past, when Abby's sentence is cut short by her biggest yawn of the night.

Upon hearing it Abe chuckles, "I think it's time you got to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Abby's words may have had more affect if she had not yawned in the middle.

Abe chuckled and stood up, hearing Abby do the same.

Abby put her hand to the door, "but I was havein so much fun!"

Abe chuckled again before an idea struck him, "I have as well but I think the kitchen floor would be rather uncomfortable. Besides I have a feeling we will meet again."

Abby sighed and went to clean her plate, "Well then good night."

"Pleasant dreams." Came the reply from the other side of the door, and she listened as his steps retreated down the hall.

The next day Manning had to regain her attention several time as she kept focusing on the men walking past, listening to see if any of them were Abe.

Her father finally gave up on talking to her and gave her some books to study, a couple being Hellboy comics which made her laugh. The old fart really thinks I'm that dense!

Abby propped herself up against a wall and tried to read, unsuccessfully.

A short while later she looks up to see a dark haired woman wearing a black one piece bathing suit with shorts pulled over them and a towel draped over her arm.

Abby immediately jumps up and intercepts her, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you."

The woman jumps slightly but smiles at her, "Not at all. Can I help you with something?"

Abby smiles back, "Yeah, you seem to be dressed as if this place had a pool."

Liz laughs slightly, "That would be because there is. I'll show you where it's at. I could actually use some company if you want."

Abby's eyes light up and she grabs Liz's hand dragging her to her room so that Abby can change.

Liz laughs as she is drug down the hall, "I'm Liz by the way."

Abby slows down slightly in front of her door, just long enough to throw the door open and pull Liz thru. "I'm Abby. Give me just a minute."

Liz smiles and shakes her head as Abby starts throwing things around trying to find her bathing suit.

As Abby charges into the bathroom Liz looks around at her room; Plain white walls, grey carpet, a wooden dresser, a twin bed with white sheets. Nothing to make it Abby's room.

Liz looks up as Abby leaves the bathroom in a turquoise bikini and pulling a pair of black painter's pants over it.

"I see you haven't had time to decorate." Liz states while motioning to the room.

Abby looks up from digging up a towel and glances around, "You know, I didn't even think about it when my dad sent that agent to take me shopping for clothes I should have gone with her and got stuff. I never really had a place I could decorate before so it didn't register."

As the two starts down the hall Liz smiles a bit, "Tell you what, after we swim if you can get the card off your dad I'll go shopping with you. I want to pick up some new clothes anyway."

Abby turns to her with big shiny eyes, "Would you?"

Liz laughs and nods her head, only to be squashed in a hug by Abby, "Thank you! That lady he sent was like twice my age I don't think I could have shopped with her anyway."

Liz pats her on the back slightly before backing up a bit, "Hey no problem. What are friends for?"

Abby smiled and the pair continued down the hall chatting about their later endeavor. They soon pass thru a set of double door that opens to reveal a large pool area with a diving board at one end and ledges to sit in the water at the other.

Abby was in awe, Vanessa had taken her to a couple of public pools before but nothing like this.

Liz just shook her head and laid her towel off to the side and pulled off her shorts slipping into the water at the shallow end.

Abby quickly shed her pants throwing them and the towel to the side and diving into the deep end and bobbing up to the surface a few seconds later.

Liz laughed as Abby swam around in circles a bit. Liz couldn't help but think that she couldn't wait for Abby to meet Abe.

After paddling around a bit Abby pulls herself out of the water and looks at Liz, "I'm gonna try something real fast so don't freak on me, ok?"

Liz just quirks an eyebrow and nods her head watching intently as Abby stands at the edge of the Deepest part of the water.

Abby takes a deep breath and slowly closes her eyes, she then steps out on to the surface of the water with one foot than the other. Abby slowly walks across the surface of the water until she is in the middle of the deep end.

She then opens her eyes and smiles at Liz before closing them again, taking a deep breath, raising both hands straight above her head, and dropping straight down into the water.

* * *

A/N: I once again thank all of my reviewers! I love you all! Keep them comin' please!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Guess what!! I still don't own Hellboy, or Abe. :(

And to Page-Mistress- Patience is a virtue!

* * *

Liz laughed slightly and started clapping. After a couple of minutes Liz starts to get edgy, Abby still hasn't surfaced and Liz promised Hellboy that due to the babies she would stay in the shallow end.

Suddenly Liz feels something grab her leg and she jumps, she would have fell under the water but the water itself pushes her back up and Abby pops up in front of her panicking.

"I'm sorry Liz I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't of worried you like that!"

Liz blinked at her a moment, "Huh?"

Abby watches her for a moment making sure she really isn't mad before saying, "Your pregnant and promised Hellboy not to go in the deep end!"

Liz's eyes go wide but before she can say anything Abby tilts her head to the side slightly before busting out laughing, "Don't worry I won't tell my father."

Liz gives her a look before suddenly splashing water at her.

Abby laughs and dives under the water coming up behind her and willing the water to cause a wave over Liz.

After a short water battle, (Guess who won!) the two pull themselves out of the water and dry off, pulling the shorts and pants back on.

As they head out the door Liz gets a thought, "Abby, Why do you seem to not like your father? If you don't mind me asking."

Abby stops and looks at Liz for a minute before looking around and continuing forward.

After a moment Abby starts, "When I was two my powers started showing. Dad was already working down here, and his bosses found out. They wanted to use me as some kind of lab rat. Mom told them no with out a thought but my dad…"

Abby made a face that seemed as if she was in pain.

Before Liz can tell here it's alright she continues, but Liz can tell she's choked up a bit.

"He didn't even try to stop them. They broke in our house and tried to kidnap me and he didn't even care. He was going to let them take me. How could he do that?! I'm his daughter damn it!"

By the time she finishes she has tears streaming down her face and she's drawing attention with her volume.

Liz looks around a minute and notices that Abby's room is just down the hall, she grabs Abby's hand pulling her inside and to the bed. The two sit on the bed and Abby starts bawling into Liz's shoulder.

Liz puts her arm around her and with her other hand pets the back of her head, mumbling stupid little things to help her calm down.

A short time later Abby sniffs and sits up, "Thanks Liz."

Liz smiles and ruffles Abby's hair, "Hey, sometimes you gotta let it out. Besides you're the only female friend I've had…" she pauses for a minute and tilts her head a bit, "well ever actually."

Abby laughs and grins, "Well my sheltered friend. You promised me shopping. So go get dressed."

She then jumps up and dashes into the bathroom.

Liz laughs and shakes her head, "I'll meet you back here after I change." She then turns and as she is closing the door behind her she hears something crash, followed by an "ow, Kay!"

Liz continues to laugh all the way down the hall.

* * *

The girls are walking between stores, with their arms filled with bags when a thought comes to Liz.

"What where you doing back there anyway?"

Abby stops and looks at her a minute before realizing what she was talking about.

"I've been practicing for a while on the walking on water thing. When I was like 4 my mom left me I the tub by myself, and when she came back I was under the water. She was about to freak out when I sat back up and started laughing. Over time, we figured out that I can breath under water for up to ten minutes and then hold my breath for another four. I'm able to separate the water and oxygen and form like a bubble around my mouth and nose. Just I can't hold it if I fall asleep."

At Abby's last comment Liz stops, "Do I even want to know how you know that?"

Abby shook her head, "uh, No!"

They look at each other and start laughin hysterically.

* * *

Abby sighs and sits back looking at her room. Liz had made sure she covered everything for her room.

Abby got a black and white bed set with dragons on it, an army green disc chair, a fold up desk, a wall tapestry that is a mixture of blue-purple and black with all kinds of sea creatures, a few knickknacks (dragons and sea creatures of course), and Liz even got her to buy a camera.

Abby also decide to get herself a laptop and an I-pod. When Liz gave her a look Abby said, "Hey its daddies money. Back Birthday presents!"

Abby looks at the clock 11:30, I think a snack is in order. she thinks to herself and hopes off the bed grabs her new laptop and heads to the kitchen.

Upon arrival she sits her computer out on the table and plugs it in then heads to the fridge.

When she opened the fridge she notices a brown paper bag with Abe in large black letters.

Abby smiled and set about making a sandwich, she then grabs the bag and sets it outside the door, turning back she gathers her laptop and plate then curls up against the door just in time to here someone sit on the other side.

"'Ello Abe!"

She hears Abe chuckle, and the crackling of the bag opening, "I take it you understood the message."

Abby opened her laptop and in a very serious voice stated, "Nope not at all."

Abe chuckles again and pulls one of his eggs out of the bag hoping that Abby can't smell them.

"So how was your day?"

Abby laughs as she messes with her computer, "Wow, you already sound like we've known each other for years."

Abe smiles and shakes his head, "Not quit, I barley know anything about you. The people you call family yeah. You not so much."

"Well…" Abby stretched out her one leg past the computer as she took a bite of her sandwich. "you know the crazy cat lady that claims that she had a water sprite in the basement. Yeah that was me. I started living there about 3 days after running away from my dad. Her husband was the landscaper at the school. He was the only one there to know about my powers. Lived there till I was sixteen helpin' him with things around the house."

Abe chuckles a bit, "Well the first thing I remember is waking up in a tube and being brought here.

Abby's eyes widen slightly, "Seriously? That sucks! How long ago was that?"

Abe pauses a moment, "Long enough."

Abby snorts, "Smart ass!"

She yawns and glances at the time, " Aw, shit! I gotta meeting with my dad in the mornin'. I'm sorry Abe but I'll have to cut this short."

Abe gathers his bag and stands up, "Not a problem my dear. I'll be here tomorrow if you will?"

Abby stands up and turns to the door placing her hand against it, "Abe can I …"

Abe, who had placed his hand on the opposite side from Abby's stepped back, "Abby no."

Abby growls and starts pushing the door open, "Why not!"

Abe puts his hand up quickly and stops the door, "Please don't."

Abby sighs and steps back, "But why?"

Abe steps back again and looks at the door, "Because," he pauses and looks down, "because I think I'm falling for you and I don't want to scare you off."

Abby sighs again and picks up her plate, "I told you that you can't scare me off Abe."

Abe looks down for a moment before calling thru the door, "Pleasant dreams Abby."

"Good night!" Abby sighs again and slams her plate back into the cabinet. She then gathers her things and heads back to her room, curls u in her bed and tries to figure out why the hell Abe not letting her see him pisses her off so much.

* * *

The next morning Abby mops about getting ready for her meeting with her father. When she has barely enough time to get to his office in time she grabs her camera as she runs out the door and down the hall.

Abby runs thru the doors to her father's office just as he sits down behind his desk.

He looks up for a moment before looking back at some papers on his desk, "You're late."

Abby rolls her eyes and sits across from him, mumbling under her breath, "Well you just got here too."

Manning clears his throat and ignores her comment, "So did you enjoy your little shopping spree yesterday with Miss Sherman?"

Abby sniffs and tilts her head up slightly, "Yes, Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Manning looks at her over his paper work, "No, I don't. But I believe that it shows that you're ready to start working. So I have you scheduled to start some test tomorrow to determine what you can do and where we can use you at. Now, I…"

Abby starts sputtering at the mention of test and by the end she is on her feet, "Test! Test! Would these be the same test that your boss tried to kidnap me over!? Did you learn nothing from mom leaving you? What about my living on the streets instead of with you?"

Manning stood up; leans forward, and looks her straight in the eye, "First of all that was for your own good. Second obviously did pretty good for yourself did you not!? Why did you come back if you didn't expect this? Did you just come here to get a few questions answered then run off again to some doorway?"

As Manning yells Abby clenches her fist and tries to keep calm, but after he finishes she takes a deep breath and her body visible relaxes. Then suddenly she turns and grabs the chair she as sitting in and throws it at him, "You self centered jack ass!! Yes I told everyone I was coming here because if the guys on the street knew I came here because I cared about you and after the Hellboy thing I wanted to make sure you were ok they would have skinned me alive. But excuse me for thinking you gave a damn about me!"

With that she turns tail and runs out of the office and down the hall allowing her feet to guide her until she finds herself outside of the golden doors she had first seen upon arrival and she remembers the presence she had felt.

She burst thru the door startling the two people standing by it and follows her instincts to the front of a wall that appears to be a giant tank. She walks up to it and places her hand to the glass looking around slightly until she hears movement to here left.

She turns towards the sound and standing on the stairs is what appears to be a giant walking fish.

Abby doesn't even hesitate; she runs straight at him and buries her face in his chest. She mumbles "Abe!" as she feels his arms wrap around her, pulling her close as her legs start to give out on her.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Reveiw please!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Did I mention I don't own Hellboy? Also this chapter may seem like a lot of talking for no aparent reason but I am going some where with this. Please be patient.

* * *

"You're not going to be a bad father! Now stop!"

"I run around fighting monsters, being around me gets people hurt!"

"Damn it Red so do I!"

This is what Abe awoke to, he swims to the top of his tank and sees Liz standing by the golden doors and Hellboy by the fireplace, "Red, might I ask what you did this time?"

Hellboy looks at him and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Liz, "I woke up this morning to find him moping about whining that he's going to be a bad father and he can't do this. Tell him how stupid he's being Abe!"

Abe turns back to Hellboy and before he can say anything Liz is yelling at Hellboy again, "You're being an idiot! You had an excellent roll model! Your father was the greatest man to ever walk this earth; I think he raised you well enough!"

Hellboy stalks over to her, "He may have been but I ran off and left him here to get killed didn't I!"

Abe doesn't here her reply because he is focusing on the presence coming toward the doors. He can feel angry, frustration, and sorrow. It takes him a moment to realize who it is. The moment he does he swims to the top of the tank and heads for the stairs.

As he reaches the bottom he sees Abby with her hand to his tank. She suddenly turns to him and before he can say anything she throws herself at him and buries her face in his chest and mumbles his name as her legs start to give.

When he feels her legs start to go he wraps his arms around her and guides her down and into his lap as he sits on the stairs.

Abby pulls her self in so she is as close to him as she can get as the tears she's fighting start to fall.

Abe holds her and pets her hair, he looks over to Liz, unsure what to do and she just shrugs.

After a few minutes Abe feels a tickling sensation on his side and he looks down to find Abby leaning the side of her head into his chest and lightly tracing one of the strips on his side.

"So this is why you were hiding?"

Abe gives a slight start because he wasn't expecting her to talk, "Yes."

Abby blinks a moment before hitting him hard in the chest and getting up, "I told you that didn't matter you idiot! My goddaughter is a cat and my last boyfriend was a bird!" She spins and starts towards Liz, "It doesn't matter what species they are, men are stupid!"

Liz nods and glares at Hellboy before Abby links their arms at the elbow and the two march out the door.

Abe sits on the steps rubbing the spot Abby had hit and Hellboy turns to him, "Did I miss something brother blue?"

Abe looks away from the door the girls had just exited and looks to Hellboy, "I think we both did."

Hellboy shakes his head, "Not about those two," he jerks his thumb at the door, "About you and Manning's daughter. What was that?"

Abe blinks a moment before standing, "I think that was me screwing up."

Hellboy raised an eyebrow as Abe climbed the stairs, "Yes, I can see that, But it look like she was seeking you out, she knew your name, but she didn't know what you looked like?"

Abe dives in the tank and swims up in front of Hellboy, "I accidentally spied on her a few times and she confronted me on it threw the kitchen door. Also she was never in here."

Before Hellboy can say anything the golden doors slam open, startling Hellboy for the second time, and Manning storms in, "Abigail wasn't in her was she?"

Hellboy blinks at him a moment before Abe's comment clicks and Hellboy realizes that Manning must be the reason Abby was so upset, "Nope, and I've been being a good freak and staying hidden."

Manning glares at him, "Well do you know where I can find Liz?"

Hellboy raises an eyebrow, "what do you want her for?"

"Because she's the only female around Abigail's age that lives down here so when she runs off she'll find Liz."

Hellboy just shakes his head, "Nope can't help ya."

As Manning turns to storm off the siren starts to go off, "Great, briefing room now!" he then takes off down the hall.

Hellboy looks to Abe who shrugs and climbs back out of his tank.

* * *

As Abby lead Liz away, Liz noticed that the farther away from the library they got the more depressed Abby appeared.

"Abby, are you ok?"

Abby doesn't say a word until she's pulled Liz into her room, "Liz I think I just blew it! I was so pissed at my dad that I didn't think and then I was sitting there in Abe's arms and I got this feeling in my stomach and I panicked and took my frustration out on Abe! Now he probably hates me!" She throws herself down on the bed and screams into her pillow.

Liz sits on the edge of the bed, "What kind of feeling?"

Abby, whose laying on her stomach, props herself up on her elbows and rubs her face, "I think I like him, like as in more than a friend!"

Liz shrugs, "Well that's perfectly normal…"

Abby cuts her off, "But I've barely known him three days!"

Liz rolls her eyes, "So, your point is? When you first meet him what did you think?"

Abby tilts her head back and exhales heavily, "The first night we talked thru the door and I thought he was smart and funny and a gentleman. And then he kept hiding what he looked like and no matter what I said he wouldn't let me open the door and last night I don't know why but it just pissed me off when he wouldn't. Then when I saw him, he's so beautiful, why would he think I would freak?!"

Liz turns to face her better, "Well first off, your father told him and Hellboy to stay hidden for a while and Abe always does what he's told, almost. Also Abe seems to be shy when he has feelings for someone."

Abby rolls on her side to look at Liz better, "He's had feelings for someone before? Wait you think he has feelings for me?"

As she said this she sat up and started bouncing slightly.

Liz grimaced slightly, "Yes to both questions. As for the other woman, she had some sort of bond with her twin that wanted to kill all humans and she took her life to stop him not that long ago."

Before anything else can be said the siren starts going off, "Well Abby, I don't care what your father says Hellboy will most likely not let me go and Krauss will object to my going on missions in my condition so Manning will just have to deal with you going because someone has to keep an eye on those two."

Abby and Liz are the last to arrive and as they enter Manning starts getting red in the face. He stands to say something but Hellboy pushes him back down with his stone hand and nods at Abby.

Liz walks over and takes the seat next to Hellboy and Abby goes to the only other available seat, between Abe and Krauss. Krauss jumps up and pulls out the chair for her.

Abby smiles at him and as she turns her attention to her father she doesn't notice the odd look on Abe's face before he to turns to Manning.

Manning stands, glares at Abby a moment before turning to his slides, "We received a request from the Scottish authorities for aid. It seems they heard about the resent Hellboy issues and thought we could help."

He pushes a button on a little remote and it shows a small house near the edge of the water and the authorities blocking it off.

"It seems that an elderly couple called the police saying that the Loch Ness monster had beached itself near their house. The police thought it another hoax until they received 8 more calls from other home owners on the coast, one even saying they tried to help it back in the water and it came right back out. Another said that the Loch Ness monster by their house had a large gash down its side. Do the police decided to investigate."

Manning pushes the button and it shows a very clear picture of what appears to be a large finned reptile with a long neck and a gash down its side. Nest to it is a handful of police officers and what appears to be a vet attending to the wound.

"The police tried sending one of the monsters nearest to this one back into the water and it came right back out, being chased by this."

He pushes the button again and it shows what appears to be a large green dog, about the size of a Great Dane and covered in kelp, chained to a tractor and straining to bite at the person taking the picture.

He pushes the button again and it shows the tractor on its side and the creature lying on its side with several bullet wounds while office still have there guns on it, its green grey blood already forming a puddle below it.

"The locals that found the Loch Ness monsters have been keeping out tourist. It seems that now that they know that the creatures do exist they want to keep it low key so that the creatures can live in peace."

Then Abby buts in, "Which can't happen if Fido is scaring them out of the water. Since Nessie isn't going back in the water yet I take it he wasn't the only pup in the litter?"

Manning glares at her a moment before pushing the button again.

The nest slide shows one of the Loch Ness monsters that is lying close to the water and several officers between it and the water. In the water there are at least 5 more of the kelp-dogs visible to just below the shoulder blades and the ripples that seem to signal that several more are surfacing.

"They're not sure the exact origins of the dogs but their was a claim put in by several teenagers years ago about sittings of animals like this going into the barn of a woman that lived by the Loch on the opposite end. The police did a search and found out that she had just passed away and her great grandson had just had funeral. The man claims that his great grandmother had these dogs in her barn that she never let anyone else near, she said that the job of taking care of them was passed on threw out the family to the female heir. The mans daughter is 14 and he says that the old lady had told him when the girl was little that all he would have to do was take the girl to the barn and the dogs would know there new caretaker and come to her. He says that he was skeptical and waited, when he final took the girl the dogs were gone. He didn't know how to explain the so he just didn't do anything about it."

When he finishes Hellboy speaks up, "so we have to find out where they are and why they ran away from home when the old lady croaked? Then how to get them back home?"

Manning clicks the button again and it shows a man and a young girl looking at the kelp-dog.

"The man is saying that if we are unable to stop them from harming the Loch Ness monsters we are to use any means to eliminate them. His daughter on the other hand claims that the old lady said once that the dogs were important to the Loch. So the authorities want us to try and get them back home."

Hellboy rolls his eyes, "so now I'm a paranormal dog catcher?"

Manning sighs before continuing, "Actually, no. As these are water creatures Abe is the obvious choice to try and do this peacefully. And as much as I hate to say it Abigail we'll need you in this as well. Hellboy you will go incase they do not go home quietly."

Manning then dismisses them to prepare.

Abby starts to turn to apologize to Abe but is stopped by Krauss, "Miss Marsel, I was just wondering if you could explain some of your abilities to me before we leave for this mission."

Abby opens her mouth, closes it, turns to look for Abe but he's already gone and then turns back to Krauss, "Sure but only if you give me a normal persons weapon too."

* * *

Many hours later Abby is sitting on a boat, on the way to the end of the Loch where all the action is when Hellboy sits down next to her, "You ok kid? You look upset."

Abby blinks and looks up at him, "You're Abe's best friend right?"

Hellboy nods his head.

"Well then do you know why he's ignoring me? I tried to apologize after the meeting but he left so fast I couldn't."

Hellboy reaches up and scratches the back of his neck with his left hand, "I don't know what to tell ya kid. He was upset when you got mad at him, but that's all I know."

Abby sighs and looks out over the water just in time to see one of the Kelp-dogs go into a dive. "We have company!"

Hellboy gets up and goes to get the others.

A short while later Abe is armed with a few weapons and diving in the water seeing if he can find out where they are and any sign of why they're attacking the other creatures.

After about 5 minutes Hellboy is leaning on the railing of the ship when suddenly one of Abe's harpoons comes flying out of the water and past his head. Mere seconds later the alarm from Abe's locator goes off.

Abby barely takes the time to find out what direction he's in before diving in the water.

After her eyes adjust to the water she sees what appears to be 20 of these dogs swimming around Abe, biting and clawing at him.

Abby lets her body go vertical and spreads her arms to the sides slightly and wills the water around Abe to start spiraling.

Just as the speed picks up one of the dogs notices her and tries to go for her but Abe grabs it by the tail and jabs his knife in its side.

Abby hers a high pitch yelp in her head and gets and remembers something Vanessa had once suggested.

Abby takes a deep breath and focuses all of her power on her telepathic link, and screeches as loud as she can.

The noise confuses the dogs long enough for Abe to get away but Abby's focus on the link causes her to lose her concentration on the oxygen bubble and the water floods in before she can suck in a breath.

She's not used to being caught of guard when it comes to water and she starts to panic.

Just as Abe realizes what is happening the dogs regain their bearings and charge right at Abby.

Abe swims forward as fast as he can and comes between Abby and one of the dogs. The dog bites down on his shoulder and whips its head to the side causing the wound to tare farther.

Abe brings his blade up and into the gut of the creature just as he feels Abby grab onto him and the Water pushes both of the up and over the edge of the boat.

Due to the lack of oxygen Abby isn't able to set them down slow and they slam on the deck, Abe lands on his back and Abby on top of him. The combined force, and his wound, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Alright i want to first thank all of my return readers and all of my reveiwers, i love you all! Next I'm headin back to college soon so the updates will be farther apart but i already know exactly what i want for next chapter so it may be up fast, cross your fingers! Anywho you know the dril Reveiw Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**By now if you haven't figured out that I don't own Hellboy then you have issues!!**

* * *

When Abe came to he noticed three things.

The first is he was in a tub he didn't recognize.

The second was his shoulder was haphazardly bandaged.

The last was that a pair of bare legs was stretched out along the ledge of the tub to his left.

He follows the legs up to find Abby stretched out on the ledge in a pair of short shorts and an oversize white tank top that is falling off one shoulder allowing him a good view of her cleavage.

When this fact registers he mental shakes himself and takes a minute to figure out what had happened.

After a few seconds his gaze is drawn back to her legs. She had always worn long baggy pants when he saw her. Now that he got a look at her he noticed that most of her height seemed to be made up of her legs. Not that she was that tall, she's a head shorter than him, but he followed the length of her legs noticing several scares.

Abby shifts slightly, bending her left leg a bit and rolling forward slightly so she is leaning towards him.

Abe takes a deep breath and turns a bit to look at her face. He can't help but notice how peaceful she looks. Her head resting on her right arm that is stretched out along the tub behind him and her left draped over her side, her hand in the water.

A sudden crash outside the door causes her to jerk awake, the sudden movement causing her to fall into the water on top of him.

As she sits up, straddling his lap, the door burst open and Hellboy goes to walk in but when he notices their position his eyes widen a moment before he smirks and backs of the room apologizing and closing the door behind him.

Abe turns his attention from the door to Abby, who groans and runs her hands over her hair pushing the excess water out of it.

As she does this Abe notices that her tank top has gone transparent and he turns his head away and tries to find something else to focus on, and thinks to himself he's glad she can't read his thoughts.

Despite that Abby seems to finally notice their predicament and climbs out of the tub.

As she climbs out Abe's gaze returns to her only to cause him to start panicking when she starts to pull the tank top over her head.

When Abby turns back towards the tub Abe has his head turned towards the wall on his right and his left hand up to the side of his face to bloke his peripheral vision.

"Abe?"

Abe gulps to clear his throat, "Yes?"

He hears her scoff before his hand is jerked away from his face and he sees Abby glaring at him, "Do you really think I would torture you, nice guy of the millennium like that?" She motions to her torso and he can't help but look. When he does he realizes she's wearing the top to her bathing suit.

Abby rolls her eyes and walks over to the sink and starts to ring out her top.

Abe notices that despite what she said she's blushing slightly.

Abby bites her lip a second trying to convince her self she's not embarrassed by what he thought she had done before looking at him in the mirror, "How's your shoulder?"

Abe, whose eyes had been drawn back to her body shakes his head to clear it thinking o himself that he's been around Hellboy to much before replying, "oh, uh, it… its fine. Did you get hurt?"

Abby clears her throat and looks down at the shirt in her hands, "No, I'm fine." She pauses a moment, "Thank you by the way for saving me. I guess I'm not as good at that stuff as I thought. And I'm sorry for hitting you back at the bureau, I was pissed at my dad and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm so sorry." The last was said in a choked whisper and Abe almost didn't hear it.

Before he can say anything they hear Hellboy and Manning arguing on the other side of the door before it burst open again and Manning storms in fallowed by Hellboy who looks like he was trying to keep Manning out without hitting him.

Abby turns towards the door blushing again until her father notices her state of dress, looks from her to Abe and back then his face goes red and he looks like he's about to yell.

Just as he opens his mouth Abby strides forward and clocks him across the jaw, causing him to fall backwards to the floor in shock.

Abby snorts before stepping over him and storming out of the room.

Manning stands up rubbing his jaw and steps into the hall looking around for her when he doesn't see her he turns on his heels and stalks over to Abe and wags his finger in his face, "You! I thought you were the one I could trust! What was that!?"

Abe leans his head back slightly before he feels something he had only felt when he was told that the professor was killed, anger.

Abe pushes himself up so he's at eye level with Manning and glares at him, leaning forward causing Manning to lean back, "How dare you! Firstly she's a grown woman and because of your own mistakes you lost all rights to be upset about anything she may choose to do. Furthermore, do you think so little of your own daughter that you automatically think that she was up to something. I don't give a damn what you think of me but I will not sit here and let you insult her like that!"

By the end of Abe's rant Manning has backed up several steps and his eye are as wide as they will go. He gulps before stuttering out, "T…tomorrow we try to g…get rid of those d…dogs." And with that he walks out of the room in a daze.

As he leaves Hellboy turns to Abe and raises an eyebrow.

Abe takes a deep breath and sits back, when he notices Hellboy look he blinks, "What?"

Hellboy smirks, "Didn't know you had it in you brother blue."

Abe sighs and rubs his forehead, "Red, could you…"

"Find your girl?" When Abe gives him a look he smirks, "after that display, it doesn't take a physic to know you're worried about her. I'll see if I can find her." As he turns to leave Abe calls after him.

"Red, you don't normally warm up to new agents this fast."

Red chuckles and smirks again, "I guess she's just unique."

Abe smiles and shakes his head as Hellboy turns and leaves the room, he shifts slightly to settle now for a rest, all the movement agitated his shoulder. After a moment he nearly slaps himself when his mind drifts from his concern for Abby to her body and he mumbles to him self, "Far too much time with Red."

* * *

Abby storms out of the house that one of the locals had let them stay at, past several agents that seemed to learn fast to stay out of her way when see was in a bad mood, and towards a patch of woods.

When she's to the point that she feels none of the agents can see her she turns and walks toward the waters edge. When she reaches the end of the woods she leans against a tree and leans her head back.

After a few moments she realizes she's cry and she forcefully wipes at her face. That's when she notices tracks in the dirt.

The paw prints wouldn't have kept her interest due to the kelp-dogs being the reason they were there where it not for the fact that there was the large prints and then ones that were about a quarter of the size of the other.

"Puppies?" she starts towards the water then stops and looks back towards the house thinking of the weapons Krauss had got her, and about how she got them.

(Flashback to the bureau)

Krauss led Abby into a room full of weapons.

Abby was amazed she had always loved weapons.

Krauss walked over to a case and opened it revealing a dozen or so hand guns.

Abby blinked and grimaced slightly, "uh, well, I've never really shoot a gun before. Do you have any blades?"

The little mechanism on the front of his suit whirled a moment, "oh… well how about these?"

He walked over to another case and started pick threw it, but something else had caught Abby's eye.

Abby walks over to a glass case and opens it, pulling out twin blades with the handles sticking out of the side. "I like these."

Krauss turns to her and makes a negative motion with his hands, "Those would not be the best choose when working with Agent Hellboy."

Abby tilts her head as she examines them, "Why?"

"Because those are the weapons that killed his father."

Abby blinks at him and looks back at the blades sadly. She had meet professor Broom once.

The BPRD was on a mission near were she lived at the time and one of the creatures had got the Professor away from the agents.

Unfortunately for the creature it was near a sewer drain.

Abby had pulled the water from the sewer to slam the creature into the wall, crushing its skull.

The professor had offered her sanctuary at the bureau, but Abby wasn't ready to forgive her father and had turned him down.

Abby had always thought Professor Broom was just the way she had always pictured a grandfather should be.

Abby was drawn from her thoughts when she heard Hellboy's voice behind her.

"Do you think you can handle them Tinkerbelle?"

Abby gave a start and turned to find him standing a few feet behind her in all of his gear but his jacket.

"What did you call me?"

"Tinkerbelle." He said it slow as if talking to a small child.

Abby's eyes flashed and she rushed forward, as she raised the blades Hellboy raise his stone hand.

He was caught off guard when she turned the blades so that she had her palms down and her fingers curled around the handles.

She jumped at the last second, pushing off of his stone had with her palms and flipping over his head.

She landed on one foot behind him and pushed herself into a spin with the other, the blades held out and cutting two slashes in the back of his shirt and falling into a fighting stance with the blades held at the ready as he turned around.

Hellboy looked over his shoulder at his reflection in one of the cases and looked at the slashes. "Not bad kid."

He pauses and looks to Krauss, "Remind me to never call her that again."

He turns back to Abby, "If you want them you can have them." He goes to leave then turns back in the doorway, "And don't think its cus I'm going soft. If they'll help protect you that's just less work for me."

(End flashback)

Abby shakes her head as she comes back to the present and looks out over the water, giving a start when sitting just at the edge of the water is a Kelp-puppy just watching her.

Abby blinks and looks around for a parent before slowly walking towards it.

When it gets up and takes a step back she stops and crouches down, holding out her hand.

The pup slowly walks towards her, ready to dart at any sign of danger.

It sniffs her hand and after a moment nudges the underside of her hand with its nose.

Abby smiles and starts petting it, after a minute it steps up to her fully and rolls on its back yipping happily when she starts rubbing its belly.

Abby laughs and shifts to her knees so her legs don't fall asleep.

After she shifts she hears a growling noise behind her and turns her head to see two adult kelp-dogs in attack position.

"Aw Crap"

* * *

Abe shifts slightly trying, and failing, to get comfortable.

He finally gives up and gets out of the tub and digs around in one of the BPRD bags sitting by the door for fresh bandages.

As he sits down to change the bandage on his arm he tries to remember what happened in the water.

He remembers swimming only a few feet from the boat when he started seeing what looked to be the nest of the Loch Nest Monsters but instead of Nessie it was…"Kelp-Puppies!"

He jumps up and rushes down the hall, when he finds Krauss and Manning he makes sure to keep Krauss between them because at the moment he doesn't trust himself when it comes to Manning.

"In the water, Puppies in the Loch Ness Monster nest, I think the reason the Adults are attacking is because when the lady didn't supply what they needed for their breeding season they found some place else and now their protecting their offspring."

Krauss turns to him, "Well done agent Sapien. Now we just have to find a way to get them to move the pups."

Suddenly Abe feels an odd sensation in the back of his mind before he hears Abby's slightly scared voice in its place. "Abe, help me!"

As soon as he registers that she opened one of her links he hears shoots fire off in the distance.

He turns and runs for the door, as he exits the house he sees the girl from the pictures and several agents running for the edge of the woods by the water.

He follows after them and after a minute or so her sees Hellboy with his gun pointed at what looks like a dozen of the Dogs which are between them and Abby.

The thing that catches Abe's attention is that there is a kelp-puppy standing between Abby and the dogs facing her that is growling at the adult dogs and in an attack stance of its own.

Movement in the corner of his eye draws his attention and he sees the girl from the picture bite her lip before running next to Hellboy and whistling, then shouting ,"Sit!"

All of the adults turn to her and pause a moment before sitting.

Hellboy blinks and looks at her, "How did you know that would work?"

She looks up at him and he sees she is as surprised as he is, "I kinda just hoped it would!"

She walks forward slowly and the closer she gets to the dogs the lower their heads go, as if they know they did wrong.

She reaches out to one and pets the top of its head before looking around at them and thinking a moment.

"ok you guys. Get the others and go back home." When they just sit there she huffs, "Go on get!" she waves her hand towards the water and the adults run to the water.

After a few minutes they see some of the dogs surface slightly and swim in the direction of the house they had come from.

Hellboy blinks again, "well that was entirely to easy! Why did they even need us?"

Some of the agents just shake their heads and they all head towards the house.

Abe walks up to Abby slowly because the puppy is sitting there glaring at him. "Are you alright?"

Abby blushes slightly, "Yeah, sorry if I worried you."

Abby stands up and starts down the beach, the puppy following her, and then she stops and turns around and walks back to him.

She hesitates a moment and bites her lip, letting her mind open to him.

He tilts his head to the side slightly before she steps forward and stands up on her toes and kisses him full on the lips.

Abe blinks a moment before smiling into the kiss and putting his arms around her waste pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty gotta love sudden stops! sorry but its 11:30 and i have class early tomarrow and i know you guys have been waiting patiently! So I'll try to get another up this weekend, if not sooner. K! Reveiw please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't we all wish we had a Abe of our own!? well i don't and it makes me sad:( **

* * *

For one brief moment Abe under stood what all those books and movies meant about the perfect moment when you kiss the "one" and the world around you fell away.

Then Manning showed up, "Alright everyone that's a wrap. Lets get cleaned up and go home."

He stopped when he saw them, when he started yelling they had only leaned their heads apart and looked at him a moment before turning back to each other and now stood with their foreheads together.

"What do you two think your …" Abe turns his head just enough to look at him when he stops mid sentence.

Manning then turns and stalks off in the other direction and Abe feels Abby put her face to his chest and start laughing.

He pulls back slightly to look at her, "Did I do some thing amusing." He tilts his head to the side and when Abby looks up at him she giggles.

"Now you did. But I was laughing because my father's scared of Hellboy." She jerks her thumb to her right and when Abe looks over Hellboy is glaring after Manning.

Abe chuckles a moment until he begins to feel a wetness on his ankle.

He looks down to find the kelp-pup peeing on his leg.

"Hey!" As he steps back Abby looks down and laughs slightly as she kneels down, "Bad Toby! It not nice to pee on Daddy's leg."

"You've already named… Wait Daddy?" Abe tilts his head to the side and blinks.

Abby looks up from him while petting "Toby", "In less you want to be Mommy! But that would be weird!"

When Abe continues to give her an odd look she stands up and gives him a peek on the lips.

"Abe you like me right?"

Abe nods his head, really wishing he was able to read her thoughts at all times.

Then she continues, "And would you like to, I don't know, go on dates, walks, watch movies together, just sit in each others company doing are own thing and other couple like things?"

When Abe nods again she gets a Cheshire cat grin, "Then like other couples I know, since I'm keeping this puppy then you will be his daddy by default!"

She then turns around dropping to her knees in front of the puppy, "and he will be henceforth known as Toby!"

When the puppy yips happily and starts licking her face Abe can't help laugh.

"Just so long as you house train him. I don't want him peeing in my tank."

Abby burst out laughing but then Hellboy buts in, "Oh no! I will not have that thing after my cats! It is not coming with us!"

Abe turns his attention from Abby to Hellboy, "Now Red, be reasonable. You have all of your cats and Abby only wants to have this one puppy. Just think about it Red, she lived on the streets a good part of her life she never had a pet. Just look at her."

As Abe talks he uses his hands in those fluid motions of his, ending by waving his hand down towards her.

When Hellboy looks down Abby is sitting Indian style with her right arm around Toby's neck, leaning her head into his and they are both giving him sad puppy eyes.

Hellboy stands there and glares down at them, but as Abe watches he can see that Hellboy is slowly losing his harsh edge and after a few moments he sighs and closes his eyes, "Ok, fine!"

Abby squeals and jumps up throwing her arms around Hellboy's neck, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

She starts to back up but squeals again and launches at him again.

Hellboy uses his left hand to push her back before reaching in the pocket of his coat and pulling out her blades, "yeah well, next time you run off take these ok. I don't need blue freaking out if you get hurt."

With that he turns and heads back in the direction of the house.

Abby sticks her tongue out at his back then stands up, dust off, her knees and then claps down low by Toby, "Come on Toby! Time ta go home!"

She then takes off down the edge of the water, towards the house.

When she notices Abe hasn't fallowed them she turns and see him watching them intently.

She grins evily before bending over just slightly and mimicking her previous actions with Toby, "Come on Abe! Come on!"

Abe tilts his head a moment before he registers what she said and chuckles while walking towards her.

When she says "Good boyfriend!" in the same tone she would talk to Toby he takes off running.

This in turn causes Abby to laugh so hard she falls over.

When Abe comes up beside her he looks down at her as Toby sits down next to him and they both tilt their heads to the right.

When Abby sees this she starts laughing even harder.

Abe crosses his arms and shifts his head to the other side, as he does this Toby tilts his head to the opposite side as well.

Abby continues laughing hysterically and rasps out, "Enough! Stop! To cute!"

Abe blinks before he looks down and sees Toby's position and chuckles to himself be fore asking, "Now I under stand that portion of laughing what about before that?"

Abby wipes the tears from her eyes as she continues to laugh, "You run funny!"

Abe blinks and then glares at an agent that starts laughing when they hear what Abby said.

When Abby sees the look on his face she slowly pulls herself together and stands up, giving him her puppy eyes, "I sorry Abe!" She then does the head tilt, "Forgive me?"

When Abe turns his attention back his scowl melts immediately and he leans down and kisses her on the forehead, "Your forgiven."

Abby grins and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together the best she can while being mindful of the webbing, and pulls him towards the house.

* * *

After that the two are separated by the crowd of agents getting ready to leave.

When things calm down they are on the plane back to Jersey and Abe, Hellboy and the human agents are in a debriefing with Manning.

Abe though finds his attention constantly draw towards the back of the plane where Abby is playing with the puppy in Abe's makeshift Tank.

At one point Abby catches him staring, blushes and smiles at him.

Then his attention is forcefully pulled back to the meeting by Hellboy elbowing him in the side and Abe picks up Hellboy's mind.

_Acting like a couple of love sick teenagers!_

Abe blushes when he realizes that Hellboy's right and tries to focus on the meeting.

Unfortunately for him Abby chooses that moment to get out of the tank and as she leans her head back to wring the excess water out of her hair Abe's vision is drawn back.

Then out of the corner of his eye Abe notices the agent across from him has noticed Abby's state as well and Abe kicks him under the table but acts like it's an accident.

Abe blushes again when he hears Hellboy chuckle.

Then Abe notices that Manning has quit talking and when he turns Manning is glaring at him, "May I continue?"

And before he can stop himself Abe replies, "I don't know can you?"

Abe's next thought is he really needs to stop channeling Hellboy.

Manning looks like he about to blow but takes a deep breath and turns back to his paper work and continues with the meeting.

After a few moments Abe turns back to the tank only to find Abby and Toby are gone.

Manning doesn't end the meeting until the plane lands, which leaves no time to relax before unloading the plane.

A few minutes in to the unloading process an agent brings over some papers that Manning wants him to look over but doesn't seem to have the courage to bring himself.

Before Abe can even open the file he sees Abby, now back in her short shorts with a black short sleeve button shirt thrown over it but left open and her ever present work boots.

She has several boxes stacked together and is trying to go thru a closed door that isn't cooperating.

Before Abe can even move to help her Krauss has gone over and open the door and taken several of the boxes from her, and Abby smiles at Krauss and goes thru the door and out of sight.

"I didn't take you for the jealous kind Brother Blue."

Abe turns around to find Hellboy smirking at him, "Jealous? Who says I'm jealous? And of who?"

Hellboy raises an eyebrow, "yes, jealous. Jealous of Krauss and any other guy, other than me, that has looked at Abby since the library the other day."

Abe does one of his hand gestures, "And what proof do you have?"

Hellboy simply nods at one of Abe's hands before walking off while lighting a cigar.

Abe looks down at his hand and sees the folder he was give crumpled due to his hand being balled in a fist.

Abe blinks; he hadn't even realized he had done it.

* * *

For the next couple of hours every time Abe saw Abby she was with Krauss and every time he found himself getting upset.

Then he would get angry at himself because he knew she was his and that was her choice, but he couldn't help himself.

When he finally finished his after mission duties he goes in search of Abby.

When he walks past one of the weapons rooms and finds Krauss he stops, "Excuse me, Have you seen Abby?"

Krauss turns from the case he was digging in, "not for several hours Agent Sapien."

"Ah." Abe nods and turns to go but Krauss calls after him.

"Agent Sapien! She went looking for you so she may be in the library. And I thought you may like to know she hasn't stopped talking about or asking questions about you all day."

When Abe tilts his head questioningly Krauss gives an odd chuckle and the mechanism on his suit whirls, "Do not think I am that unobservant that I did not see the looks you gave me every time you saw her with me. She cares for you, she may even love you. Give her time and be patient Agent Sapien."

Abe blinks a moment as what he is told sinks in before he gives one of his nerves shaky nods, "I am sorry Krauss. I know you would never…"

Krauss waves he's hands dismissively, "Do not worry about it Agent Sapien. Go I'm sure she's waiting on you."

Abe nods and rushes off down the hall, as he goes to push open the door to the library he starts to pick up images.

* * *

(images in Abe's head)

Abby is on a pier slow dancing with a tall dark haired man with large wings sticking out of his back.

Abe can feel her joy as they spin in slow circles, suddenly she looks down and their not on the pier but 10 feet above it.

She pulls herself in tight, clinging to the mans neck, fear radiating off of her.

The man leans down and whispers in her ear and the fear starts to fade and she slowly loosens her grip, before smiling up at him.

The image jumps to her and the man at a carnival. He has on a leather jacket to hide his wings.

Abe feels the pure joy from Abby as the man wins her a giant stuffed fish.

Then the image jumps again, the pair is on a motorcycle, Abby is scared and holding on for all she's worth, she's yelling for the guy to slow down.

The guy laughs and looks over his shoulder to tell her to relax when suddenly Abby screams.

The man turns in time to see a tractor trailer coming straight at them, he pulls the bike hard to the side but hits the railing of the bridge they had been on and as the bike flips over the rail his head slams against a beam.

Abby panics but at the last moment pulls the water to their rescue.

Then their on the river bank and she's using her powers to pull the water out of his lungs.

He comes to and instantly goes to save his bike.

Abe's senses are overwhelmed with rage.

When the man comes back out of the water dragging his bike Abby runs up to him and starts hitting him and screaming at him that it almost got them killed.

The guy yells back and Abby flinches as if he had hit her.

Abe then feels sorrow as Abby looks the guy in the eye and says she can never see him again before she takes off for the water and as she dives in the image changes.

Abby is in a kitchen with a woman and a small child that Abe assumes is Vanessa and Sophie.

Vanessa gets up and answers the door and the mans standing there in army gear.

He ask Vanessa if he can put her as his home contact because he has no other family and he's going over seas.

Vanessa give a questioning look to Abby who pointedly ignores they both and continues to feed Sophie.

Vanessa nods and writes all he needs to know before hugging him and sending him off.

As the man leaves Abe feels the pain Abby feels as tears form in her eyes.

The image changes again, their in a living room, Sophie looks only a little older and Vanessa goes to answer the phone.

There is the sound of the glass breaking and Abby runs for the kitchen and Vanessa is sitting on the floor crying she looks up at Abby a sobs out, "He's dead!"

As the words leave her mouth Abe feels Abby's heart break.

The image changes to Abby at the door of the kitchen and an army officer is handing her the mans jacket.

The image changes again but this time it's the library when she saw him for the first time and the very first thing he feels he can only describe as love.

Then the image switches to meeting room right before the mission and Abe feels the sadness as Abby turns to find him already gone.

Then their on the boat and he feels a tightening in his chest as she watches him dive into the water.

When his harpoon sails past Hellboy her heart stops and she's in the water before his locator sounds.

Then their in the bathroom, he can feel her worry as she struggles to bandage her arm thru her tears and he knows she blaming herself for his wound.

Then he sees when she climbed out of the tub and feels her annoyance that he would think such a thing.

Then her anger at her father, as she runs from the house it turns to sorrow.

Then he sees the Kelp-dogs surrounding her and hears her calling to him and feels her fear, the fear not for her life but for never getting to tell him how she felt.

Then the image is of their kiss and he feels the same joy as he felt when she was at the carnival.

As they placed their foreheads together her joy grows.

When her father interrupts he expects to feel anger but instead feels sadness.

(end images)

* * *

At this point Abe's senses are going crazy and he pushes open the door to find Abby curled up on one of the chairs asleep, tossing and turning, nearly falling off the chair.

Abe walks over and kneels by the chair and cautiously places his hand on her forehead pushing back her hair.

He leans forward and places a kiss to her head and as he pulls back he looks down to find her watching him, her eyes seem to have the ghost of the sadness he had felt from what he assumes was her dream and yet her eyes are lighting up at the sight of him.

He smiles and pulls her down on his lap as he shifts so he's leaning against the chair and holds her, placing kisses to her head.

After a moment Abby stiffens and he can tell that she knows what he saw.

It is only a second before she relaxes into him and they sit in comfortable silence.

He jumps when she breaks it, "What was she like?"

Abe blinks before she continues, "The princess I mean."

Abe blinks again, "How did you?"

"Liz told me," she bows her head so her chin is resting on his arm that is around her shoulders, "you don't' have to tell me if you don't want."

Abe closes his eyes for a moment before he reaches his left hand down and takes her hand lacing their fingers together and he sends all he can remember to her.

As the image of the Princess lying dead in his arms fades he feels Abby shift slightly.

She slides her butt forward so she is leaning on him more and turns her head towards his so it nestled under his chin.

She then puts both of her hands over his and laces their fingers together then pulls them so she is encircled by his arms.

They sit in silence for a while until Abe notices that her breathing has evened out, he places a kiss to the top of her head, shifts slightly so that he's a bit more comfortable and pulls her into his chest tighter.

And as he drifts off to sleep the images from earlier race thru his head and he feels that their meant to heal each other as Liz and Red had before them.

* * *

**A/N: Do not worry my friends! Its not over till the big guy sings!! Any way you don't think i'm goin to make it that easy on them when Liz and Red had to go threw hell and back do you!!**

**Please oh please reveiw!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again with the not owning Hellboy!! :sigh:**

* * *

Abe woke up to Toby licking his face.

After pushing his assailant away he realized he was in his tank.

He distinctly remembered falling asleep with Abby in his arms.

Abe smiled to himself before swimming up to the glass to see if Abby was still in the library.

When he got to the glass he noticed that something was taped to the outside of the glass.

Upon further inspection he saw that it was one of Liz's photos.

He swam closer and smiled, the picture was of him and Abby from the previous night.

Abe was propped up against the chair with his arms around Abby's waist, Abby was leaning back into him. She had her arms draped over his and their fingers were laced together on the hand visible in the picture. Her head was nestled under his chin and her face turned to the side, closer to him and the camera. His legs were stretched out on either side of her, her one leg was stretched out and the one furthest from the camera was bend up. Under her bend leg was Toby, his paws on her leg closest to the camera, his head resting on Abe's leg.

Abe's smile widened and he glanced around the library to notice a small stack of pictures on the arm of the chair.

He swam to the top of his tank and dried off as he walked the short distance to the stairs, pausing briefly to glance at the door to the room the professor had set up for him when he chose to be out of the water but Abe had never used it.

As a matter of fact he had not even thought about it since before the professor was killed and wondered why he had thought of it now.

Abe walk down to the library and over to the chair and flips thru the pictures the first three make him smile a bit and he groans at the last two.

The first shows Hellboy carrying Abby out of the door of the library.

The second shows Hellboy placing her in her bed.

The third is a bit out of line, was of Liz taking off Abe's respirator, it was obviously taken by Hellboy.

When Abe saw the forth he knew he would never live it down, it showed Hellboy carrying him up the stairs and the fifth was Hellboy carefully lowering him into the water.

Abe had and odd erg to hit his head against something, _Undoubtedly Abby's influence._

On the thought of Abby, Abe stopped and thought for a moment before a small smile came to his face and he set off towards the one place only he, the professor and those who worked there knew about.

* * *

Abby rolled over and stretched.

She could have sworn she heard a scratching noise but by the time she was conscious enough to listen properly it was gone.

It wasn't until she sat up and put her feet on the floor she realized she had never gone to her room.

She had fallen asleep in Abe's arms.

She smiled slightly before berating herself for acting like such a girl.

She took a deep breath and registered the smell of stall cigar. _Hellboy. The big oaf!_

She would yell at him for stinking up her room later.

When she looked to her clock on her nigh stand she smiled again.

Sitting next to her clock was a small bowl of water with a water lily floating in it.

She leaned forward, pushing he longer strands of hair behind her ear and took in the smell of the flower.

She had always loved them and she faintly remembered one of the talks thru the kitchen door where she had stated so. _He remembered!_

Abby got up and scurried over to her closet and dug around.

She wanted to do something couple like today and she knew the outfit she wanted, one Vanessa had got her but she had never worn before.

When she found it she gave a triumphant shout and dashed to her bathroom.

After a shower and getting dressed she was just finishing spiking her hair when she thought back to the clothes she had removed, Vanessa was always on her when she stayed in a house to keep her clothes off the floor.

She turned and picked up her clothes stepped into the door between the bathroom and the bedroom before arching her arm the rest of the way around the corner and dropping them into the hamper.

Or so she had thought.

She stops half way back to the mirror and walks back when she looks around the corner, it was gone!!

* * *

Abe had just gotten back to the doors of the library when he felt a sudden surge of rage followed by fear.

_Abby!_

He turned and raced to her room and as he reached the door it was flung open and a very pissed looking Abby was standing there, but he could still feel fear radiating from her.

Abe tilted his head down and to the side a bit and Abby blinked before blurting out, "Someone was in my room!"

Abe blinked and gulped then he went to speak but she cut him off, "Oh, not you that was sweet! Thank you!" she rushed forward and gave him a peak on the cheek then grabbed his hand and pulled him in her room.

She then pointed to a spot next to her bathroom door.

He looked at it a moment before blinking and looking at her, "I think I am missing the point."

Abby steps towards the spot and releases his hand so she can wave them around as if showing off the spot, "my laundry basket its gone! And I don't give a rat's ass if there are people down here that have been doing the other peoples laundry for 50 years! There is no reason anyone should go into another person's room with out permission."

When she turns and sees the look on his face she rushes to clarify, "Not you! Your allowed! You're my boyfriend! And not Liz cuz she's my friend and by the smell of it Hellboy brought me back last night and I suppose I can trust him. But no one else!"

The last part she screamed and Abe winced a little before watching her a moment, when he still felt fear coming from her he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, slowly rocking her from side to side and petting her hair.

After a few minutes he asked, "what's really wrong?"

Abby sighed and wrapped her arms around him, turning her head so she could burry her face in his neck, just blow his gills.

"I lived on the streets for years. I never had privacy. Then the one time I did I shared a place with some others and one of them took my clothes to wash and when they brought back my "clothes" they weren't actually mine. They tried to change me. If it's my space stay out of it without permission. People shouldn't be in my room with out me knowing. I hate that."

By the end of her rant she was mumbling into his neck and he had to strain the hear her.

Abe sighed and rubbed her back, guiding her to the bed, where he sat and then pulled her to sit in his lap.

Abby pulled her legs up so her shines lay next to his thigh, her knee pulled up just under his arm. She put her arms around his neck and sighed again.

"Its not fair. They shouldn't be able to get in my room anyway! I know Hellboy got in cus of my key cus its on my night stand, but…" she sighed and trailed off.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and stood up.

She gave him a brief smile before turning and picking up the lily.

Using her powers she willed a small bead of water around the base.

She then walks into the bathroom and a few moments later she comes out with the flower pined in her hair just behind her right ear.

Abe watches as she walks over to her closet and pulls out a pair of, if he remembered right, ballet flats, taking in her attire for the first time.

He is surprised at what he sees.

Her top is the same color as his skin; it ties around the back of her neck, leaving her arms and most of her back bare.

His gaze traveled lower and he suppressed a groan.

She was wearing a black skirt that hugged her hips and butt perfectly before if fanned out and ended just after her knee.

As she turned back towards him he sees that the top dips down low showing off just a hint of her breast.

As Abe's gaze traveled down to her bare legs he barely registered her pause in motion until she turned in a circle causing the skirt to flare out and rise slightly.

When she's facing him again he looks up to see her watching him with an eyebrow raised.

Abe could feel his checks heating up and when she smirked and winked at him he ducked his head.

She snorted and shook her head, "I wore it for you dummy!"

Abe glances at her face again and sees she's smiling, "I take it then you have plans for us?"

Abby's grin went evil and she shout, "Damn straight!" before stepping forward and dragging him out the door.

A few minutes later Abe was standing out side Hellboy and Liz's room with orders of "No peeking!", while Abby and Liz locked themselves in the bathroom to talk.

After a couple of minutes Abe hears the girls yell "Out!" before Hellboy came sulking out into the hall.

"You tried listening in on their conversation didn't you?"

Hellboy grinned before leaning close to Abe, "hey buddy, you think you could?"

Abe cut him off with a motion of his hand, "No, I promised Abby I wouldn't."

Hellboy raised an eyebrow before grinning again, "Are you scared of her?"

Abe gave him a look, "No but you should be."

Hellboy raise an eyebrow and Abe simple leaned slightly to the side and pointed behind Hellboy.

Hellboy gulped and turned to find Abby and Liz with an elbow locked with each other and the other hand on their hips, glaring at Hellboy.

Hellboy gulped and gave a small shy smile.

Abby huffed and stepped past him and gave Abe a peck on the cheek and grinned at him before Liz came up to his other side.

Both girls hooked their arms with his and drug him down the hall.

They stopped in the library and Liz drug Abe off to one side while Abby got on the phone.

After a brief chat on the phone Abby winked at Liz, gave Abe a warning look and slipped back out of the door.

Abe looked from the door to Liz and tilted his head to the side.

She poked him in the chest and glared at him, "don't you give me that look! I'm not at liberty to say."

Liz then walked over to the music stands and took away the books from the night before and put them back on their shelves.

Abe watched her for a minute before pulling new books and handing them to her then climbing the stairs and diving into his tank.

When he came up to the glass Liz smiled and shook her head laughing slightly.

Abe tilted her head slightly.

Liz's smile widened, "I was just thinking how much you and Hellboy are different."

Abe gave her a look.

Liz just smiled and shook her head and walked over to the shelves again pulling another book and nestling into a chair and opening the book.

Abe took that to mean the discussion was over and tried to focus on his own books.

About an hour later Abby came back in with Toby at her heels.

She walked over to Liz leaned down and whispered in her ear then walked over to Abe's tank and tilted her head slightly.

Abe watched her a moment before mimicking her head movement.

Abby smiled, "I've never seen you in your tank before."

When she said that he smiled and swam around a bit to show off for her.

Abby giggled and shook her head slightly.

She then stepped up to the glass and placed her hand to it.

Abe swam up to her and placed his hand opposite.

Abby smiled again and motioned to Toby, "Liz and I are going to go out for a bit. We have a surprise, so no I won't tell you where. Could you keep an eye on Toby for me?"

Abe nodded and tilted his head again.

Abby narrowed her eyes, "don't give me that look!"

Abe laughed, "I fail to see why you and Liz both hate when I give you that look when you say you're not going to tell me something."

At this point Liz joined Abby at the glass, "Because you're cute when you do that so knock it off!"

Abe just shook his head and swam to the top of his tank.

When he reached the top of the stairs he was nearly ran over by Toby, then shortly after he heard the girls yell, "bye Abe!" and then the door close.

Abe just shook his head again and waves for Toby to follow him back to the tank.

* * *

As the girls stepped out of the entrance of the BPRD, Liz glanced past the gates to see a ratty looking pickup sitting just past it.

Liz glanced at Abby, who just smiled and drug her to the truck.

When Abby opened the passenger side door a small bundle of purple launched out at her.

Abby laughed and hugged the little girl, who was wearing a purple ball-cap and overalls, in her arms, then set her down and turned to Liz.

"Liz this is Sophie, Sophie this is my friend Liz."

Liz crouched down and smiled at her, "Hello Sophie."

Sophie smiled shyly and tried to hide behind Abby's leg with a muffled "Hi."

Laughing from in the truck drew Liz's attention to the woman in the drivers seat, "Are we goin or what sprite!"

Abby glared at her, "Alright cat lover hold you horses!"

She then picked up Sophie and put her back in the truck while talking to Liz, "and that pain in the butt is Vanessa."

She then stopped a second before looking from Sophie to Liz, "Is Hellboy still worried about bein a dad?"

Liz glanced at Sophie before nodding,

Abby smiled and gave a questioning look to Vanessa who shrugged, before reaching up and removing Sophie's hat revealing her cat ears.

Liz gasped and leaned forward to get a better look, "Their so cute!"

Sophie gave another shy smile and tried to hide her face again.

Abby smiled before pulling Sophie out of the truck and started back for the entrance.

Liz looked at Vanessa and raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa smiled slightly, "Your mans obsessed with cats right?"

When Liz nodded she continued, "Then he's about to baby-sit."

Liz's eyes went wide and she started to turn and follow Abby when Vanessa spoke again, "So is there a guy down there that Abby is dressin up for. She hates skirts!"

Liz blinked and thought about it a minute, she hadn't even realize Abby was wearing a skirt.

Meanwhile Abby was meet by Abe at the bottom of the lift.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

Sophie smiled and hide her face in Abby's neck, before she peaked at Abe again and leaned up to whisper to Abby, "Is he a fish man?"

Abby smiled and adjusted the girls weight, "Yeah somethin' like that. This is Abe. And if you promise not to tell your mom I'll tell you a secret."

Sophie grinned evilly and nodded her head making Abe laugh and he projected to Abby, _your influence I take it?_

Abby gave him the same evil grim before looking back to Sophie, "Abe is my boyfriend."

Sophie gasped and looked at Abe with big eyes, "Really?"

When Abe nods at her she continues, "Could you teach me how to swim?"

Abe smiles and gives a little half bow, "Of course my lady!"

Sophie giggles at him, and Abby gives her a look, "When I said I'd teach you to swim you said no!"

Sophie tilts her head down and looks up at her innocently, "I like him better."

Abe laughs and Abby gives him a look before handing Sophie over to him, "Fine be that way!" and she sticks he tongue out and walks down the hall towards Hellboy's room.

Abe gives her an odd look until Sophie starts giggling and when he looks down at her she's smiling, "Aunty Abby must really like you."

Abe tilts his head to the side, "and why do you say that?"

"Cause she's wearin' a dress silly! She never wears um and she looks at me funny when I do!"

Abe blinks at her a minute and she tilts her head to the side, "wha?"

Abe shakes his head and then looks down when he feels something rubbing his leg.

He finds one of Hellboy's kittens staring up at him.

When Sophie sees is she squeals and wiggles till he lets her down and she crouches down and starts petting it.

And then Abe notices other kittens come scurrying down the hall from Hellboy's room, shortly fallowed by Hellboy and Abby.

Hellboy is trying to gather the kittens until he sees Sophie and he nearly drops the one he has already caught.

A bright flash of light has him blinking, when his vision clears he sees Abby standing there with a camera.

Abby grinned at him and then looked down and snapped a picture of Sophie.

She smiled at Abe and as he smiled back she clicked her camera again.

Sophie then starts giggling at the face he makes while trying to clear the spots from his eyes.

Abby then steps over to Sophie and pats her on the head.

"Red this is Sophie and I need you to watch her while Liz and I run a quick errand with her mother."

Hellboy gives her a look that clearly says she's crazy, and Abby huffs, "It's only for an hour or two!"

Hellboy blinks before he looks down at Sophie, who's looking at him with sad eyes and her ears turned back against her head.

Hellboy sighs and nods his head and Sophie and Abby grin.

Abby looks down at Sophie, "Now you be a good girl for Hellboy, ok?"

Sophie nods and walks over to him, smiling up at him, the kittens following her.

Hellboy just smirks and shakes his head, holding out his hand for her and leading her down the hall.

When Abby turns and sees the odd look Abe is giving her she shrugs, "I was going to leave her with you because she is more obsessed with books than you and she's so smart that it's scary, but you're already watching Toby and Hellboy needs the time to realize he won't be a bad father. "

Abe inclines his head slightly, "Ah."

Abby giggles and gives him a peak on the lips, "We'll be back soon, promise!" she then jumps on the lift and heads back for the truck.

* * *

Several hours later the three women return, with several bags and Abby with what looks like a wooden briefcase.

They walk into the library to find Hellboy lying on his back on one of the coaches and Sophie lying on her stomach on his chest with her head turned to the side and her thumb in her mouth, both sound asleep. Hellboy's left hand is resting on the girls back and both of their tails give a little twitch every now and then.

All three women smile and Abby's gaze is drawn to the tank when she hears Abe in her head, _They've been out for over an hour!_

Abby smiles and walks over to the tank, setting down the case and she walks along the line of music stands, turning the pages.

Vanessa smiles and walks over to Hellboy and Sophie, but before she can do anything Liz grabs her arm and puts down her bags, she looks over to Abby who seems to have caught on because she tosses her camera to Liz immediately.

Liz snaps a quick picture and watches a moment to see if either is going to wake before moving slightly and taking a second, before nodding at Vanessa.

Vanessa laughs quietly and when she tries to pick up Sophie, Hellboy tightens his grip slightly and his tail come up and wraps around the girls waist.

Liz laughs lightly to her self and walks over, she leans in close to Hellboy's ear and whispers to him.

Slowly he blinks awake and when he sees Vanessa smiling at him he raises an eyebrow.

Then he hears Abby in his head, _This is Vanessa, Sophie's mother."_

Hellboy blinks and turns to Abby who winks at him before turning and placing her hand to the glass of the tank.

Hellboy watches a moment as Abby and Abe seem to talk to each other in their heads before Abe smiles and swims to the top of his tank.

Then reluctantly he shifts Sophie so he can hand her to Vanessa, but when he looks up at Vanessa she is watching Abby at the tank with an odd look.

Vanessa then turns and raises an eyebrow at Liz, who nods.

Vanessa then smiles and shakes her head before taking Sophie and smiling at Hellboy before turning and walking to Abby.

The two give each other a odd hug around the sleeping girl and Vanessa kisses Abby's cheek.

Abby brushes the hair from Sophie's face and kisses her forehead before pulling the cap out of the girls pocket and putting it back on her head.

When Abe reaches the bottom of the steps Vanessa looks over at him, raises an eyebrow again and looks at Abby.

Abby blushes slightly and turns her gaze to the ceiling before turning her head towards the tank, away from Vanessa.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and puts her free hand on Abby's arm.

When Abby turns her head back Vanessa leans forward and places her forehead to Abby's and they both close their eyes.

Abe feels a slight tingle as the two converse and registers that he felt the same when she had said something to Hellboy, he cocks his head to the side trying to figure out why he felt anything when he wasn't being spoken to.

(conversation between Abby and Vanessa)

V: _Does he make you happy?_

A: _Yes_

V:_ Then why be embarrassed?_

A: _I thought you'd be mad at me._

V: _Why would I be mad at you?_

A: _Because it hasn't been long since…_

V: _sighs Baby I could never be mad at you because of that! Gregory would be glad to know your happy!_

A: …

V: _I saw the way you looked at him. This is more than a crush isn't it?_

A: … _I think I love him_

(end)

Vanessa opens her eyes and waits a moment for Abby to do the same before locking gazes with her.

She watches for a moment before mouthing, "Then tell him!"

When Abby's eyes go big Vanessa sighs and closes her eyes again, _He looked at you the same way. It's the same way Sophie's father used to look at me. He loves you! And knowing you, he is so much of a nice guy that he's scared to tell you. So take the first step and TELL HIM!_

Abby jerks back at Vanessa's yell and then glares at her.

Vanessa gives her a smug look and turns to Abe, gives him an appraising look before giving a sharp nod and a brief snort, then turning on her heels and walking out the door and to the lift.

When Abby's attention turns from glaring at the door her friend just went thru she sees Abe watching her with a questioning look.

She blushes slightly and turns to gather the case she had set down.

She gives Liz a look before walking out the door.

After a minute or to of watching the door in silence Hellboy speaks up, "What the hell was that all about?"

Liz just shakes her head and looks at Abe, who is watching the door intently.

When he doesn't look away for several moments she walks over and puts her hand on his arm, "Abe?"

He blinks and turns to her, "Sorry, did you need something?"

Liz gives him a small smile before pushing a few buttons on the camera and handing it to Abe, then walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch.

Abe looks at the to see a picture of Abby standing on the ledge of a fountain, arms spread wide, her face turned up slightly with her eyes close and a small smile. Her skirt is flared up slightly as if she was spinning in place.

Abe smiles and pushes the button to change pictures and sees all three women in a park, standing on the swings and leaning back slightly as the swing is at the forward most position.

Abe can't help but realizes that it is the happiest he has seen Liz with anyone but Hellboy.

The next picture is of Abby and Vanessa, Vanessa is slightly behind Abby, her arms around Abby's shoulders and her head on her shoulder. Their standing in front of the door to what he assumes is Vanessa's truck.

The next picture is of Abby and Liz from the side and back a little, their leaning in close to the window of a baby store, Abby is pointing to a Teddy bear with little red horns and Liz is rolling her eyes, but smiling.

He goes thru several more pictures that show different combinations of the women, in different posses and places, before he hears Hellboy whine, "You were gone for 5 hours!"

He looks up to see Liz roll her eyes before she says, "Well you seemed pretty content with Sophie when we came in, and protective to!"

Abe swears that if Hellboy's face can get redder it is now.

Just then the door opens and Abby comes back in looking more composed, she nods at Liz who gets up and starts pulling on Hellboy's arm to make him get up.

Abby walks up to Abe and ducks her head a bit, giving him a shy look.

When he smiles at her she grins and grabs his hand dragging him out the door and down the hall to the gym.

When the two couples walk thru the door both guys stop and Hellboy's jaw drops.

The lights of the gym are dimmed, most of the opposite wall is covered in what looks like several white sheets put together.

In front of it sits two large couches angled so that they are facing the screen but the people on them wouldn't have to strain to see the ones on the opposite couch.

Between them is a good size dorm fridge.

When the girls pull them in slightly and noise from the balcony above them draws the guys attention.

On the balcony above them is a projector and Krauss is feeding a movie reel into it.

When Krauss notices them looking he gives one of his half nod/half bows and after getting the reel thru he drops a control down to Abby, who smiles, "Thank you, Mein friend."

Krauss gives an odd chuckle, "Any time my dear."

He then gives a small wave to the others before turning and leaving.

Abe blinks and turns to Abby only to find her not next to him anymore.

He turns to the coaches to find both women unloading the bags that they had brought into the fridge.

Abe and Hellboy look at each other a moment before walking around the couches to the respective girlfriends.

Abby smiles up at Abe and grabs a couple of sodas while Liz pulls out a bag of popcorn and for the first time Abe notices a small table slightly in front of and between the two coaches, o the table is a large microwave.

Hellboy is the fist to speak up, "What is all this?"

Abby and Liz share a look before Abby stands and faces the two men.

"Seeing as it is a tradition for couples to go to movies together we decided we wanted to do that as well. And since we would never get a moment's peace in public with the two of you, we decided we'd bring the movie here!"

Abe tilted his head to the side slightly and before he could say anything she held up a hand, "We care about you guys and we don't want the assholes ruining our date!"

Abe and Hellboy both chuckle at that and shake their heads.

Then Abe motions to the projector, "I take it then this was set up by your friends in high places while you where gone?"

Abby gave one of her evil smirks, "Actually I wasn't sure who would be here when we got back, this morning I walked in **daddy's** office and told him what I wanted and if I didn't get it we would take you boys **out** to the movies. Seems he liked my idea."

Hellboy laughed and flopped don on one of the couches, "So what'er we watchen?"

Abby smiled and sat on the other couch looking at Abe expectantly.

When he sat down on the side closest to the other couch she nestled into his side and he chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

As Liz settled into the other couch close to Hellboy she said, "One of Abby's favorites she hasn't seen in a while."

Hellboy look down at her and raised an eyebrow, "And What's that?"

It was Abe who replied as the projector started up, "Labyrinth!"

He felt Abby giggle and wiggle closer to him and he tightened his arm around her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

And so the couples had the closest thing they could to a real date, and none of them would have traded it for the world.

* * *

A/N: so its a long chapter and i know its a bit scetchy n the middle but i feel good about the end. I would now like to take a moment to thank my reveiwers, THANK YOU!!, and my 1786 veiwers!! woot go me so you know what i want, Reveiws for chapters pleases!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellboy? Me? Own? Ha I ain't that smart!**

* * *

The weeks slowly passed and fell the odd little family fell into a comfortable routine.

Hellboy and Abby started sparing every morning, Hellboy refusing to admit he lost, often.

Abby then spent her evenings propped up against Abe's tank reading or fiddling around on her computer, getting up only to turn the pages for Abe.

Every now and then Vanessa would stop by and take the girls out.

During these times Sophie would stay with Hellboy.

On one of these occasions the girls returned to find Sophie bobbing in the deep end of the pool.

Vanessa was about to panic when Abby and Liz both started laughing when Sophie grinned and waved at them.

Abby walked over and raised an eyebrow at her, moments later Sophie started rising and Abe surfaced, Sophie kneeling on his shoulders.

Abe gave her a sly look and Abby shook her head, both of them laughing slightly as Liz commented, "You know Abe, I think you're spending too much time with Abby."

A few weeks later Abby sat in her customary place by Abe's tank, Abe floating behind her reading over her head.

Suddenly the doors bust open admitting a now 6 month pregnant Liz, who looks beyond pissed and is yelling at a timid looking Hellboy.

"I'm as fat as a whale, I can't see my feet but I know their swollen, and it's all your FAULT!"

Abby smiled slightly, trying to hide it behind the book in her hands and when Abe spoke up she groaned and slid down the tank hiding her face entirely.

"Actually Liz, it is quit imposable for it to be entirely Reds fault."

Hellboy flinched as Liz began to blaze, she spun on her heels and marched up to the tank, as she did Abe swam down and hide behind Abby as best he could.

"You butt out you, you… glorified goldfish!"

She then turned and marched out the door, grabbing Hellboy's left arm on the way and dragging him with her.

As the door swung closed behind them Abby sat up and turned to face the tank, "I know you were trying to help sweetie, but next time…"

Abe swam up a bit while she was talking and then held up his hand to cut her off, "I know I know, keep my mouth shut."

Abby laughed, "And you didn't even have to read my mind! But yeah never correct a pregnant woman. I learned that with Vanessa!"

Abe chuckled and shook his head, moments later the alarms started going off.

Abby stood and gathered her things as Abe exited his tank.

As the two walked down the hall to the conference room Abby laced her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Abby sigh of happiness turned to a groan of frustration when she spotted her father outside the door to the conference room.

He headed towards them when he spotted them.

"Abigail, Krauss tells me you don't know how to operate a firearm."

Abby looked up but kept her weight against Abe, "Yes and your point daddykins?"

Manning gave her a look, "Krauss and I agree that no one is to go on this mission if they can't use a firearm."

When Abe felt Abby's grip tighten on his hand he pulled it behind him, which forced her to take a step behind him.

He turned and put him self between the two and placed his other hand on her opposite shoulder.

"Tell you what, as soon as we get back, I'll take you to the range and teach you to shoot, alright?"

Abby sighed and looked down and away from him.

Abe took his hand from her shoulder and pushed up her chin.

Abby flicked her eyes up to his face and sighed again, "oh alright. Go on you're late for your meeting."

Abe smiled and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss and squeezing her hand before turning and joining Hellboy at the conference table.

Abby glared at Manning as he followed Abe, before turning and storming back to the library.

* * *

Three hours later Abby was curled up on one of the chairs in the library finishing her book when Manning came in and stood a little ways in front of her with his arms crossed.

Without even looking up from her book Abby said, "Are you goin to tell me what you want or do I have to read you?"

Manning rolled his eyes and grabbed the book, Abby jumping up and lunging at him to retrieve it.

"Hey, it's rude to take other people's things you know?"

Manning glared at her, "And you know you could be out with the other freaks if you could shoot so come on."

He then turned and walked out the door leaving Abby sputtering after him.

After a few seconds she growled and hurried after him.

She caught up with him outside a door with "Shooting Range" in big black letters.

As they stepped inside he handed her a pair of earmuffs, telling her to put them on.

He walked along the back of several lanes, passing different carts of gadgets and random racks of gun parts.

When he stopped at a lane near the middle, he turned to say something only to find her not behind him.

He huffed and glared at her till she walked over to him.

Abby looked at the small table in front of them as he opened a case, inside was a hand gun that looked as if it would fit her hand well.

He then turned to her and started speaking.

Abby blinked rapidly and raised an eyebrow before shouting, "What!?"

Manning closed his eyes a minute taking a deep breath and as he opened them Abby projected, _Just concentrate on what you want to say and I'll hear it._

Manning gave a sarcastic smirk before handing her the gun and pulling out his own, _you could have mentioned that sooner! Now take the gun in your hand like this…_

As he thought this he watched his own hands as he positioned his first hand, seconds later he jumped as six shoots were fired right next to him.

He looked up to see Abby in a perfect stance, holding the gun right.

He then looked down the lane at the target, reaching up and hitting the button to bring it to the station.

When the paper was in front of them his mouth fell open.

Five of her shoots were in the second smallest ring the sixth was in the center.

Manning blinked and looked at her in disbelief as she put down the gun.

_I thought you said you couldn't shoot?_

Abby rolled her eyes and then glared at him, _I said I didn't know how. And I was lying. So sue me._

She turned and started walking away but Manning put down his gun and grabbed her arm.

She stopped and turned back towards him, _What!?_

_If you know how to shoot why didn't you say so you could have gone?_

Abby blinked at the sheer curiosity in his voice before giving herself a shake and turning away.

_I don't like guns ok._

_Well why not?_

_I just don't drop it!_

When Manning steps in front of her and grabs her arm to stop her she twist out of his grip, stepping to the side, unfortunately the turn throws her off balance and she trips over one of the carts and throws out her arm to catch her self.

Manning cringes as she hits the ground landing on her arm and he swears he heard the bone crack.

He pulls off his earmuffs as he kneels down to help her up and sure enough her elbow appears to be twisted the wrong way.

Abby tries to yank her arm away from him but hisses in pain.

When Manning glares at her she takes of he earmuffs with her good hand and looks off to the side.

She hears him sigh almost sadly before he helps her up, careful of her arm stating, "we better go get that looked at."

Reluctantly she lets him lead her to the medical bay.

* * *

Several hours later Abby is grumpily sitting on the couch in the library, her right arm in a cast from the wrist to the shoulder and in a sling, trying to finish her book that is propped on the arm of the couch when Manning comes in with two steaming cups.

He walks over to her and holds up one of the cups, "Hot chocolate?"

Abby eyes the cup for a minute before setting aside the book and accepting the cup.

Manning then takes a seat next to her, slowly sipping his coffee.

They sit in silence for several minutes before Manning asked, "So, you ready to tell me why you hate guns enough that you would stay here instead of going with Abe?"

Abby sigh and lowers her hand so the cup is balanced to the arm of the couch.

"I've just had bad experiences with them ok."

When Manning gives her a look she sets the chocolate aside so she doesn't accidentally spill it.

"I don't really hate guns, I don't trust the operators."

She looks over and sees Manning set aside his coffee and turn his full attention to her.

She sighs again and closes her eyes, "it's not that I don't trust Hellboy, even tho his aim sucks," at that Manning snorts, "I just don't trust…"

She trails off and bites her lip, she glances at him and when she sees the worried look in his eyes she breaks.

"alright fine! I don't trust me with the gun ok! I used a gun for defense for years so I wouldn't be dependent on my "freak" powers and when Vanessa was pregnant we were attacked and I got distracted and not only hit our attacker but I hit Vanessa! She slmost lost Sophie cause of the shock to her system!"

Abby reaches up with her good hand and brushes furiously at the tears streaming down her face.

She feels the couch shift and moments later Manning puts his arm around her shoulders, careful of her elbow and pulls her to him, kissing the top of her head and smoothing out her hair.

"It's alright, everyone has a right to panic. It was an accident. She obviously doesn't blame you. And that brat of her's is as bad as Hellboy."

Abby chuckles and nuzzles his shoulder.

They sit like that a moment before she leans away from him, looking him in the eye.

"Why where you goin to let them take me?"

Manning sighs and when he reconnects their gaze his eyes are sad.

"I'm sorry I really am. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. They threatened to fire me and take you anyway if I didn't hand you over. I couldn't let them take you away all together. I just wish I could explain that to your mother."

Abby eyes him for a minute before turning her upper body and punching him in the shoulder with her good arm, then she huffs and lays her head on the same shoulder.

Again they sit in silence for several moments before Manning asks, "So that's it? I'm forgiven?"

Abby takes a deep breath before mumbling under her breath.

Manning cocks his head to the side trying to look at her, "What was that?"

Abby huffs and sits up, "I said I never really hated you. Besides after a few talks with Abe he's helping me get over some of my anger towards people. I couldn't hate you any way, you're my daddy."

Manning blinks before both of his eyebrows shoot up, after a moment he stares off towards one of the bookcases.

Abby shifts so her heads back on his shoulder, "You know mom always said I was just like you."

Manning inclines his head, "Did she now?"

Abby looks up at him thru her bangs, "Yeah, pig headed, insensitive, pain in the ass."

Manning scowled, "She really called me all that?"

Abby gave a half shrug, "Yeah well she loved you even more for it."

Manning sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I …"

Abby holds up a hand to stop him, "Daddy do me a favor."

Manning tilts his head down to look at her, "What?"

Abby closes her eyes and shifts her head a bit, "Stop with the mushy stuff and be quiet, injured persons taken a nap."

Manning chuckles and reaches his arm behind her to pick up the book she was reading, settling down to read it himself.

* * *

When Abe and Hellboy return they don't get the normal greeting.

Normally Manning is waiting for their debriefing and Abby and Liz are off to the side chatting.

This time they only find Liz sitting on a crate, she smiles and gets up when she sees them.

Hellboy grins and walks over giving her a kiss before asking, "What you do kill Manning while we were gone?"

Liz shook her head, "I haven't seen him since you left," when Abe raises his hand to interrupt she waves him off, "I haven't seen Abby either, I'm sorry about this morning."

Abe shakes his head and makes a motion with his hand as if to wave the thought away, "Quit alright, I shouldn't have butted in."

Liz smiles and shakes her head as they walk towards the library.

Abe, whose walking slightly behind Hellboy, nearly walks in to him when he stops dead in the door way.

"Red is something," he pauses a moment as Liz raises her camera and he sees Abby sitting on the couch with her right Arm in a cast and sling, leaning on Manning's shoulder both sound asleep, "wrong?"

Hellboy gives him a look and he walks over, placing a hand to the cast and sees their conversation from earlier.

When Hellboy sees Abe grinning he raises an eyebrow, "What, something bad happen?"

Abe just shakes his head and kisses Abby on top of the head before shooing Hellboy and Liz out.

He then turns off the light so only his tank light eliminates the room.

He then covers the sleeping family with a throw blanket that was on one of the chairs, before slipping into his tank to sleep himself all the while making sure no one disturbs them.

* * *

A/N: I myself am unsure of how i like this chapter, i have written it 4 times. So please let me know if you like it and i swear i'll be more to my pace next chapter.

And to all of my previous reveiwers I thank you dearly.


	9. Chapter 9

**You know the drill; I do not, in no way shape or form, own Hellboy and CO.**

* * *

Abe woke up the next morning to tapping on his tank.

He swims up to the glass to find Abby standing there, smiling sweetly.

She's wearing her short-shorts and a black tank top, the string of her bikini top hanging over her shoulder, her hands clasp behind her back and she's rocking back and forth on heels.

It takes a moment for Abe to register that Abby is missing something.

Her cast and sling.

He raises his hand and goes to ask her about it when she grins evilly and brings both arms in front of her.

She holds them out in front of her and rolls her wrist inwards allowing it to continue down her arms, when the motion was done she set her hands to the normal position.

The combined movements making it look as if she had two broken elbows.

Abe laughs whole heartedly, "Ok, so I think I know why you tricked your father, but how did you get the doctor to follow along?"

Abby shakes out her arms, setting them back to rights and smirks at him, "Do you know of anyone who doesn't have some form of a grudge against my father?"

Abe chuckles and shakes his head, "No I suppose I don't. Now my dear I assume you woke me for more than to inform me that you pulled the wool over you father's eyes?"

Abby regains her sugar sweet smile; she places her hands behind her back again, tilts her head to the left, shifting her weight to her left leg and bending her right leg slightly and tapping her right toe just behind her left heel.

"Well I was going to take a swim and since Liz can't join me I was wondering if you would?"

Abe's eyes widen slightly and he clears his throat, "Oh… well… I uh… why don't you just, join me in here? Uh… there's no since in trekking all the way to the pool."

Abby straightens her stance and turns her head to the side slightly, eyeing him slightly, "Do I hear a Hellboy size ulterior motive?"

Abe does one of his head tilts, "I still can't figure out how you girls can talk like that without missing a beat."

Abby lets her face fall in to a sad innocent look and she gives a long drawn out sigh, inclining her head, keeping her eyes down cast.

"Well I was going to accept your offer but if that's how your gonna be."

She then spins on her heels and starts to the door when she hears Abe's hand hit the glass of his tank.

"Abby wait, I was just… I mean I …uh…"

He trails off when Abby falls into a fit of giggles.

She turned towards him, barely able to stand she's laughing so hard.

When she sees the look he's giving her she sobers up and gives him her puppy eyes and lets her bottom lip quiver.

"I sorry Abe. I can't help myself sometimes." She gives a sad sniff, "Forgive me?"

Abe blinks and after a moment he starts laughing so hard he doubles over.

Abby crosses her arms and gives a mock glare, slowly she to is doubled over laughing.

Once Abe's able to see straight he looks up to see Abby sitting on the floor holding her sides trying to pull herself together.

"Well, I thought you were going to have a swim."

Abby takes a deep breath and straightens her back and in a completely serious voice states, "I said I was going to take a swim, not have one. I'll only have one if the tank offer still stands?"

Abe swims back slightly from the glass and straightens up as if he were standing.

He then folds his arms and inclines his head slightly and in an equally serious voice says,

"Well my dear I, suppose I can consider keeping the offer open. Just this once. Unless you're a very good girl, then I may think of extending the offer to permanent standings."

Abby looks as if she was about to go into another fit of giggles before his final words register and she blinks.

"You mean it? Really?"

Abe gives a nervous shrug, "Well, you spend most of your free time here anyway and we both love to swim. I just thought it would be something else we could do together. Tho I guess you get most of your exercise with Hellboy in the morning. But if you could stand some extra then we could go for a swim every now and then instead of reading."

He quickly held up a finger, "Not that I don't enjoy when we just sit and read, but I… uh…"

Abby laughed and shook her head, crossing her arms and smirking at him, "Abe, Sweetie, stop tryin' to be a good guy, tryin' to be a pervert, tryin' to be a good guy and tell me how to get in the tank!"

Abe laughs and waves her to the stairs.

When she reaches the top she hears him in her head, _Last door at the end of the hall._

Abby smiles and walks down the hall, noticing a door to her left that looks as if not even the cleaning crew has touched it in years, before continuing down the hall to the door he indicated.

She opens the door into a large room with the top of the tank in the middle.

Along all sides of the tank are about four feet of floor; along the left side are several chairs.

Between a few of them are side tables.

At the far end of the row is a large crate and one side is open.

Abby walks over and peaks inside; inside the crate is Abe's mission gear.

Abby blinks and a thought comes to her, _Why's he only wear the respirator some of the time?,_ she shakes her head and turns to the nearest chair.

As she pulled her top over her head she hears Abe surface.

Abby, whose back is to the tank, gets a sly look on her face.

She throws her tank top over the back of the chair; she then puts her right leg up on chair.

She bends over, sticking out her butt as she does and slowly removing her ever present boot; she then repeats the action with the other boot.

She stands up and as she unbuttons her shorts she hears Abe groan.

She then let the shorts fall to the floor and as she bends to pick them up she hears the water ripple.

She throws the shorts on top of her top and turns to find that he's let himself slip under the water.

She walks over and leans down in front of where she knows he was and reaches her mind out to him.

_Is something the matter Abe?_

Abe lets himself surface so just his eyes were showing and when he notices that he has a perfect view of her cleavage right in front of him, he closes his eyes and with a groan he let himself sink back under the water.

Abby grins and shakes her head before giving a cat like stretch and with another grin she dives in after him.

She takes a moment to form her oxygen bubble before looking around for him.

She blinks, looking around unable to find him.

She gives a screech when she feels something grab her ankle and pull her lower.

She laughs when Abe pulls her back into his chest and places a kiss on her shoulder.

_Abe, I'm starting to ware off on you, ain't I?_

She hears Abe chuckle and he gives her a squeeze before loosening his arms.

Abby turns and smiles before willing the water to propel her away from him.

She does a backwards flip and as she comes upright again she grins.

_Catch me if you can!_

She then turns and swims off towards the other end of the tank.

Abe laughs again and takes off after her.

He nearly catches her a couple of times and he knows the only reason he missed is because she's using her powers.

_That's cheating!_

He hears her silver bell giggle in his head before she replies, _All's fair in love and war!_

Abe stops dead and blinks, _What did you say?_

Abby blinked and scrunched up her brows before she registers what she said and her eyes go wide before she takes off for the top of the tank.

Abe hesitates a moment before it registers that she's gone and he swims up after her.

When he surfaces her clothes are gone as well as Abby herself.

Abe sighs and lets his head fall to hit the side of the tank.

He then pulls himself out of the tank when he sees the water trail she left behind.

He follows it down the stairs and out into the hall before it suddenly stops and he figures she realized she was leaving a trail to follow and used her powers to rectify the problem.

He sighs and turns back to the library.

He slows down as he passes the music stands and suddenly turns, picking one up and throwing it across the room towards the door.

The stand nearly hits Hellboy how was just coming thru the door.

"Hey Blue! Watch it would ya!"

When Abe just sighs and drops into one of the chairs Hellboy walks over.

"Abe, buddy? Physical violence isn't your thing. Your girl's maybe, but not yours. What happened?"

Abe sighs again his head falling into his hands, "I obviously have not learned to keep my mouth shut."

Abe can almost hear Hellboy raise his eyebrow and he sighs yet again.

"We were swimming around having fun, and Abby said something completely innocent and I had to take it wrong and then I opened my mouth and she ran off."

Hellboy sighs and drops onto the couch, Abe wincing when he hears the couch squeal under the others weight.

Hellboy takes a deep breath before looking at Abe, "Ok, great! But what Happened?"

Abe looks up at him and takes a deep breath, "She came in wearing the next to nothing like when I was hurt over in Scotland and invited me to go swimming with her. We exchanged some banter that could be considered sexual,"

When Hellboy gives him a look he sighs, "Ok, the closest to sexual I can get. And I offered for her to swim in my tank. She came up and tortured me while stripping down to her suit. Then when she was in the water she said, catch me if you can, and I started chasing her around. She started using her powers to keep out of reach and I told her it was not far. She turned and said all's fair in love and war and then…"

He trails off and Hellboy watches him a moment before it clicks, "And I take it that the Love part of that is what got you?"

Abe looks away and nods.

Hellboy rolls his eyes, "You know I thought the Princess had you, but this girl. She's had you since the first moment. Everything is Abby this and Abby that. And now this! If one of you two don't tell the other soon I'm gonna post it all over the halls, you hear me?"

Abe groans and lets his head fall back into his hands.

Meanwhile Liz is just returning to her and Hellboy's room with a bag of pretzel sticks and a jar of guacamole, when she sees a trail watery foot prints leading the door of the bath room.

Liz walks over and slowly pushes the door open to find Abby curled up in the corner by the tub in her bathing suit top and shorts, her boots and tank top sitting on the floor in front of her.

Liz sighs and puts her snack on the sink before walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub, "What happened?"

Abby looks up with red rimmed eyes, "I all but told him I loved him and when he asked me what I said I panicked and ran off! He probably hates me now!"

Liz sighs and pets Abby's hair, "Oh, baby he could never hate you. I think you just caught him off guard that's all. And I know he'll understand about your running off. Loves a scary thing some times."

Abby sniffs and looks up at her sadly, "Ya think so?"

Liz smiles and pats Abby's head before getting up, "Come on I bet all you need to do is go talk to him!"

Abby sighs before whining, "Do I have to!"

Liz chuckles and pulls her up and pushes her to the door, "Yes, pregnant lady's orders!"

The two walk down the hall and the golden doors of the library are just coming into view, with Hellboy and Abe exiting them, when agents start running around.

Just as the lift starts the two couples meet a little ways away from it and Liz ask, "Any idea what's going on?"

Before any of the others say a word Manning's voice cuts in, "We found a mutant guy that worked for the military a while back, they thought he died in a plane crash. Turns out he just saved his motorcycle."

Abe watches as Abby's eyes go wide and he knows what she's thinking.

They all turn to the lift as it comes to a halt.

The man standing on it is about Abe's height, dark hair, dark tan, piercing eyes.

But the thing that breaks Abe's heart are the large wings sticking out of the mans back and the disbelieving whisper on Abby's lips, "Gregory!"

* * *

A/N:Dun dun dun!! cliff hanger to ruin your day! Sorry!

Anyway, first I'm over 2,340 hits, I bow to thee! Second of all my mother just read the last chapter, yes my mom reads my stuff, and she said it looked as if i was rushing it and that she loved the glorified goldfish part!

So now I would like the more important people to tell me what they think, so please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah you guessed it, I do not own Hellboy or Abe, and many will agree if I owned Abe I wouldn't share! ;P**

* * *

Abe watches as the emotions flit across Abby's face, and as he feels her mental walls go up he knows she has made her choice.

As she starts forward, he turns but before he could retreat to the library Hellboy grabs his arm and forces him to stay.

Abe closes his eyes as he hears Gregory say Abby's name as if she was the greatest thing he'd ever laid eyes on; _Of course,_ he thought to himself, _she is the greatest thing on this earth._

There was a sudden crack and followed by a loud crash and Abe turns to see that Abby has decked Gregory and knocked him over his motorcycle.

Every one winces when Abby starts screaming, "This is just like you! We thought you where dead! And the reason is because you were Saving Your Bike! It nearly got us both killed!"

Gregory stands up holding his face and when he lowers his hand Abe can't help but grin at the fact that the man's nose is obviously broken.

Gregory steps up and glares at Abby.

"That bike was nearly the only thing I had left. But you obviously still care so chill doll-face."

Abby raises both eyebrows and pulls her head back, "Excuse me!? Did you call me doll-face?"

Gregory gives a half shrug, "Yeah, you never had a problem with it before sweet-cheeks."

When Abby puts the tip of her tongue between her teeth, inhaling thru her nose and giving a slightly squeaking noise as she sucks air thru her teeth, both Abe and Hellboy close their eyes and turn their heads away.

Seconds later Abby reaches forwards and grabs his wrist as she spins so her back is towards him and launches him over her head and into the guard rail.

"You are an insensitive, ill-mannered wind bag and seeing as 98 percent of the people I've met refer to me as a water goddess, we most certainly do not fit!"

Gregory groans as he stands up and marches, well limps but the thought was there, over to her and growls, "Well if that's your logic you'll never have anyone fit with you because they'd have to be an over grown fish!"

Liz, who had been standing with her arms crossed on top of her stomach, held up her hand like Abe does when adding his two cents, "The term is glorified goldfish, better yet don't say anything. I have a feeling only Hellboy and myself can get away with calling him that."

When Gregory turns to retort he stops and stares at Abe a minute before he starts laughing.

"You can't be serious. He's blue and has gills and his hands are webbed. You can't go into a public place with a guy like that!"

Abby storms up in front of him and snarls.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't give a shit about that stuff? I lived on the streets for years! I love to just sit and listen to music and read. I like to swim and not have people freak out when I use my powers! If "Normal" people can't handle that I'm different then they can go fuck themselves!"

Gregory growls again and motions to Abe, whose staring at Abby in shock.

"Well what the hell does he have that I don't?"

Abby takes a deep breath and glances at Abe.

After a moment she draws herself to her full height and looks him straight in the eye.

She states in the most passionate voice Abe's ever heard, well maybe Liz used it when Hellboy was almost killed.

"Abe happens to have the one thing you could never have, my heart!"

Gregory's head snapped back as if she had hit him again, "What?!"

Abby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When she opens them she looks at Abe who's staring at her with his head tilted like he does when he wants to ask something.

Abe gasp as he feels her drop her mental shield all together as she turns back to Gregory.

"I love him Greg! That's one thing I could never say for you. Yeah I cared but there was never that connection. Abe's sweet, caring, smart, funny, strong; though he won't admit it. He is ten times the man you will ever be and I… I…"

She turns her head and looks at Abe, who is staring in disbelief.

"And I love him. With my entire being. He makes me feel safe. And wanted. And like I have my family back."

She then turns to glare at Gregory, whose own face has gone blank as he watches her.

"And you can't just come here and think that I didn't realize that stupid crush of mine was just that! A crush! I grew up, I matured! More than I can say for you!"

When she finishes she takes a deep breath, and as she exhaled thru her nose her entire body shakes.

Hellboy and Liz turn at a noise from the library and Liz gasps.

The water in Abe's tank is in a giant whirl pool motion.

As she turns back she sees Hellboy take a step to put more distance between Abby and himself.

Liz would have laughed if it hadn't freaked her out as well and the thought crossed her mind, _So glad Abe's not in there!_

She looks up in time to see Gregory close his eyes and sigh.

"I could have argued to the end of time if you hadn't just done that."

Abby's face turns confused and she blinks, "Wait, what?"

Gregory gulps and when he opens his eyes Abby has to fight to keep from stepping back at the sadness in his eyes.

He opens his mouth to speak before he turns his head to look away from her.

"You looked at him. You looked at him the same way Vanessa looked at Don. And when you looked he looked and… Damn."

He turns and brings both hands up to rub his face before turning back to her.

The moment he does he regrets it.

"Would you stop with the face?!"

Abby blinks again, "What face?"

Gregory steps back slightly and brings his hands up to gesture at her face.

"That face! The caring and understanding face! You an Ness used that on me all the time now stop it! You win! Love concurs god damn all!"

He growls and turns to one of the agents that came down the lift with him.

"Where the hell am I stayin? I want ta get the hell away from these people!"

The Agent, Kepler the same guy that brought Abby down, is a bit jittery being I such close proximity with Abby.

"Well, A-actualy we… uh we don't have a spare room at the… at the moment… Miss uh Miss Marsel…uh…"

Here Abby buts in, "Manning agent!"

Kepler jumps and looks at her wide eyed.

"uh… Ma'am?"

Abby huffs and folds her arms.

"My name is Abigail Nora Manning and don't forget it!"

As the agent stammers over an apology to her Liz holds in a laugh as she sees Manning puff up and smirk at the other woman's comment.

Kepler turns back to Gregory, "Miss M-"

His eyes flick to Abby before he continues.

"Manning, got the last available l-living corridors when she arrived. We won't have a open place until the next transfer and that's about a month."

Everyone jumps when Abe speaks for the first time.

"Well then he can take Abby's room. There is one spare room near my tank and a most defiantly do not want him to use it."

Abby turned to him, wide eyed.

"What was that?"

Abe starts to do his jittery nervous movement and averts his gaze, feeling heat rise to his checks.

"Well, the Professor had put a room up in the hall to my tank. I never use it and you spend so much time in the library already I just thought."

Abby walks over to him and tilts her head to the side and down so she can see his face.

"Abe?"

Abe glances at her, "I… well I just thought…"

He trails off and takes a breath before looking her right in the eye and tilts his head to the side.

"You love me?"

Abby gulps and down cast her eyes biting her lip, "I… well… I…"

She slowly looks up at him and gives a weak smile.

"I, Abigail Nora Manning, love you."

At a slight gagging noise they turn and glare at Gregory, who has the decency to look embarrassed.

Abby's head snaps back to Abe when she hears a low rumbling from the vicinity of his throat.

"Abe, are you, Growling?"

Abe blinks and does one of his head tilts before giving her a sheepish look.

Abby smiles and reaches up, pulling his head down to her and giving him a long passionate kiss.

They separate at a whistle from Hellboy and Abby turns to glare at him.

Hellboy jumps and tries to hide behind Liz, who shakes here head and gives Abby an apologetic look.

A tug at her hand draws her attention back to Abe and he jerks his head towards the library.

Abby ducks her head a bit and smiles sheepishly as she lets him pull her along.

As they climb the stairs Abe's steps slow and when they are a few feet from the door that Abby noticed earlier he stops.

Abby stands there watching his back and she can see the tension in it.

Abe takes a deep breath and turns to her, still holding her hand and absent-mindedly stroking it with his thumb.

When he looks at her, he takes another deep breath and licks his lips.

After a moment he sighs and opens the door.

Once they both step in Abby takes a look around.

The room is at least twice the size of hers, a queen size bed, large oak desk, a book case covering one wall that makes her smile thinking that it's odd to have a book case in your room when you live above a library.

She looks at Abe when he shifts uncomfortably.

He goes to look at her but changes his mind and looks the other way.

"I know it doesn't have much. I'm sure your dad will supply you with what ever you need."

Abby sighs and steps in front of him, she gently pushes on his chin to make him look at her.

"Abe, what's wrong?"

Abe gulps and looks into her eyes.

"I… I…I love you Abby."

When Abby smiles and goes to say something he holds up his hand to stop her.

"I love you and I…I want…"

He sighs and looks away again.

Abby blinks and tilts her head to the side, concentrating a moment before her eyes go wide.

"Oh… Oh Abe. Come here."

She takes his hand and pulls him over to sit on the bed.

She keeps one hand clasped with his and she raises the other to stroke his check.

"oh Abe. It nothing to be embarrassed about. That's perfectly natural. Stop being a baby!"

At her outburst Abe jerks his head back.

He blinks at her a moment before he realizes she still has the same caring look but a hint of amusement in her eyes.

After a moment she sighs, "I'm sorry Abe that was uncalled for. It's just, I admire you for your intellect and your stumbling over telling me you want to show me you love me. The way every couple with strong feelings do every day!"

She raises an eyebrow at him and after a moment he chuckles softly, "I guess your right."

Abby straightens her back and inclines her head and in a very serious voice says, "of course. I'm always right."

Abe chuckles again, this time sounding like his normal self.

Abby smiles up at him and after a minute she licks her lips and leans forward catching him off guard with a kiss.

As he relaxes into it she shifts towards him and deepens the kiss.

Abby smiles in to the kiss as she leans back onto the bed and he follows her so as not to break the kiss.

They both gasp and come up for air as they come in contact and become aware of the fact that Abe isn't wearing a top and Abby is still only in her bikini top.

They simple stare into each others eyes for a moment before Abe recaptures her lips.

Abby sighs happily as Abe's hands start to run up and down her sides.

As Abe shifts to kiss her neck she scrunches up her nose as she gets an evil idea.

As he tilts his head to get better access to her neck she takes a deep breath and blows lightly over his gills.

She giggles when a chill runs up his spine.

Abe pulls back slightly and glares down at her before he leans back down and starts nibbling on her ear.

Abby squirms under him and as she shifts her leg, Abe shifts his weight until he is settled between her legs.

He pulls back again and looks at her with that tilt to his head, "Abby, I…"

Abby rolls her eyes, pulling him back down to her and as they kiss again she projects to him, _Would you please shut up and make love to me?_

Abe chuckles into the kiss and as he brings his hand up her side, running his thumb along the side of her breast she hums happily making him smile.

A/N: Ok, to let you all know I gave you so much this week end because I have finals the end of next week and the begining of the following so i may not be able to update. SORRY!! I hope this makes up for it! So please Review!

Also the more important than my mom thing was to bug my mom, since I'm a ten hour drive from me so she can't physicaly harm me(she has a good aim with the Tv guide) Anyway Please reveiw. I was getting 5 reveiws a chapter Now 2 Please humor me!! Reveiw Please! And to Mable and Davyjoneslover and Sias-in-time, they are my most friquent reveiwers, I love you all! And I asked my aunt(she used the glorified goldfish thing to describe abe to my grandmother) and she says she doesn't give a hoot so feel free to use it DavyJoneslover. Now i bid you all ado it is 6:20am and I've been up since this time yesterday! typing for you people! Sleep good for writer! I may get you another chapter if i do!


	11. Chapter 11

**Nope, don't own Hellboy!**

* * *

Abby lay on her side in that place just between sleep and awake.

She sighs happily as the strong arm draped around her middle pulls her back into a cool chest.

She shifts a bit and is suddenly wide awake.

She rolls over to face Abe and runs one hand up his arm and the other over his chest.

She sighs when her thoughts are confirmed.

He'd been out of water to long.

She closes her eyes, her hand still lying on Abe's chest as it slowly rises and falls in his sleep.

After a few moments of concentration she smiles lightly as the door rattles lightly before she feels the cool water she'd pulled from the tank flow over them.

As the water washes over his dry skin Abe shifts slightly and looks as if he is going to wake.

Abby looks to his face and smiles before placing her forehead to his and sending calming thoughts to him.

After a moment or two he settles back down and with a light sigh pulls her closers.

Abby snorts softly, thinking he reacts the same way as Sophie when Abby calmed her after a nightmare.

Abby lies there a little longer, tracing the strips on Abe's side.

After a moment she shifts away from Abe and climbs out of bed.

She stops, bent half over to pick up her bathing suit bottom, and looks up at Abe as he shifts again.

She smiles as he pulls her pillow to him and settles back into sleep.

She finishes dressing and carefully lays his shorts at the end of the bed before slipping out the door.

She quietly pushes the door closed behind her and as she goes to step down the hall when she suddenly trips, just catching herself from falling on her face.

She gets herself fully upright and turns to find her boots and tank top sitting by the door.

She smiles and shakes her head.

She bends down and grabs the top, pulling it over her head before slipping her feet into her boots, not bothering to tie them.

She glances at the door and smiles before slipping down the stairs.

When she notices that the light is low, coming from the fire that is near embers in the grate, she glances at the clock and sees that its nearly 9 at night.

Abby blushes slightly when it registers how long they had been…

Her blush deepens as she realizes that if not everyone then at least Liz and Hellboy know what the two were up to because it had to one of them to bring her things up to the room.

She glances at the stairs and smiles again before slipping down the hall to her room, her old room she corrects her self with another smile.

She stops outside Hellboy and Liz's room hearing the TV going and the couple laughing.

She glances towards her old room and gets an evil smirk before knocking on the vault door.

She hears a bit of fumbling before the door is pushed open more and Hellboy sticks his head out her smirk widens.

Hellboy raises an eyebrow before getting a mischievous smirk.

"I thought you two were going to be at it all night. You've been indisposed for hours."

Liz smacks him in the arm as she walks up next to him and smiles at Abby.

"I take it you two got over that little issue from this morning?"

Abby blushes and ducks her head slightly before her evil grin returns and she turns to Hellboy.

"I have a favor to ask Red?"

Hellboy raises his eyebrow again and down to her level.

Her eyes flash with mischief as she slings an arm around his neck and whispers in his ear.

Liz watches them closely as Hellboy adopts the same evil mischievous look.

Hellboy turns and grabs two of the empty chili buckets off of the food cart and walks into the bathroom.

Liz turns to Abby and raises an eyebrow.

Abby just looks out her and mimics her expression.

Moments later Hellboy comes back with both buckets filled with water.

Liz blinks as she looks between the two as they share a grin.

Abby puts a finger to her lips giving a soft shushing noise before sneaking down the hall.

Hellboy looks to Liz and gives a wink before hunching over slightly and tiptoeing after Abby, careful not to spill the water.

Liz giggled slightly at the sight he makes before waddling after the pair.

They stop out side of Abby's old room and Abby glances at them and brings her finger up to her lips again before a wicked grin spreads on her face.

She slowly turns the knob and as she pushes open the door a loud snoring comes from further in the room.

Hellboy sits the buckets down against the wall just inside the door and steps out of the door way watching as Abby walks up to the end of the bed.

On the bed Gregory lays on his stomach wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants, his wings laying down over the sides of the bed, his head turned to the side and resting on his folded arms.

Abby stands a few steps from the end of the bed and puts her hands on her hips.

Liz watches from just outside the door as the water slowly rises from the buckets and spreads out in the air just above Gregory's sleeping form.

Liz closes her eyes and turns away as she covers her ears, "Ohh!"

Abby glances at Hellboy who reaches over and grabs the camera off of the dresser.

Abby gives him a moment to get it ready before turning to the bed and with another evil smirk and a blink the water drops.

* * *

Abe jerked awake at the near blood curdling scream, as if someone had ran a hot poker threw some poor woman's abdomen.

At that disturbing thought, which he blamed on Abby and Hellboy's choices in movies, he reaches out and finding Abby gone he panics.

Jumping up he looks around, finding her clothes gone and his shorts at the end of the bed he pulls them on and rushes out the door.

He runs down the stairs skipping every other step and jumping the last four and sprinting to the door.

Just as he reaches the door it burst open and Abby runs thru nearly knocking him backwards as she runs by, followed closely by a soaking wet and fuming Gregory.

Upon noticing Abe, Abby circles round the room twice before taking a leap over one of he chairs and ducks behind him just as Hellboy steps in the room holding two large boxes.

As Gregory comes to the chair he gives a great beat of his wings and glides up and over the chair easily.

As he does this Hellboy shifts one of the boxes to his tail and as Gregory goes to pass over Abe's head, Hellboy reaches up and grabs his ankle yanking him to the ground with a yelp.

Abby and Abe blink at the flash of light as Hellboy yanks Gregory out of the air and they turn to see Liz standing in the doorway with Abby's camera.

Abe looks from Liz to Gregory to Abby and does one of his head tilts.

Abby, who's nearly out of breath from running while laughing her ass off, gives another snort of laughter as she looks at Gregory and motions for Liz to give her the camera.

She pushes a few buttons and hands it to Abe before collecting the boxes from Hellboy and heading for the stairs.

As Hellboy turns and walks back out the door Abe chuckles lightly and looks to Liz.

"Well then I wonder if she tried to wake me as well?"

When Liz gives him an odd look he holds up an arm.

"Unless I went for a swim in my sleep, she brought water in because my skin should have started drying out by now."

Liz just shakes her head and turns to walk out the door as Hellboy returns with several more boxes.

At Abe's tilt of his head Hellboy smirks, "The reason the wet pigeon is up is because your girlfriend wanted to move her things before he got into them."

Gregory growls from his spot on the floor and gets up, shaking the excess water from his person like a dog before storming towards Abe.

Before he can say anything he gets hit with another dose of water and spins to see Abby standing on the stairs, glaring at him and surrounded by a spinning ring of water.

He gulps and rushes out the door.

Hellboy snickers and hands the last of the boxes to Abby before mumbling a good night and leading Liz back out and down the hall.

Abe turns to Abby and tilts his head again, to which she just grins and turns, walking up the stairs.

Once in the room Abby sits the boxes in her hands onto the small stack she had made by the closet that is inset in the opposite wall from the book case.

She starts pulling out clothes and hanging them when Abe walks in with the other boxes.

He walks over and sets them next to the rest and when he looks back at Abby she's glaring at him.

He inclines his head before she steps forward and slaps him in the arm, then turns him around and pushes him to the door.

"You, swim, now! I don't need you dehydrating on me! You're amphibious remember, as in need water some of the time, if not most of the time."

Abe chuckles but does as he's told and heads off to their tank.

Part way down the hall he hesitates, _Did I just think of it as OUR tank!?_

He blinks a couple times before finishing his trek to the tank.

Several hours later her returns to their room, only giving a moments thought to how he's starting to call his stuff their's.

When he enters the room Abby is propped up to the head board in an army green spaghetti strap pajama top with pajama pants that are only a shade lighter, reading a book.

He looks around and notices that her knick knacks now adorn the book shelves along with a few of her personal books.

He also takes note of the fact that one of the two he had given her is at on a higher shelf, propped up by the bowl he had put the lily in.

When he walks up to the side of the bed he sees that the second book is the one she's reading.

After a moment of watching her he hears her voice in his head.

_Enjoying the view are we?_

He gives a start and looks to her eye to find her watching him.

Abe blushes slightly and Abby snorts before reaching to her side and picking up a ribbon and using it as a bookmark before turning and dropping it to the side.

She reaches up and pulls him down by the back of the neck for a quick kiss.

When they pull back she glances down to find that he's shifted forward and has one knee on the bed.

When she raises an eyebrow at him, his blush deepens.

Abby rolls her eyes; _I think we're goin' to have ta fix that blushing thing._

When Abe does one of his head tilts Abby gives a small evil grin before shifting to the edge of the bed and as she stands she pushes him to sit on the on the bed.

She then places a knee on the bed by his thigh and swings her other up and over him so she straddling his lap.

When she sees him gulp she give a soft smile and leans foreword bringing her hands to lightly touch the sides of his face and give him a chaste kiss.

She pulls back slightly and smiles at him, _I'm not gonna hurt you Abe, trust me. _

Abe notices a small flash in her eyes before her smile turns almost wicked, _Unless you want me to?_

Abe's eyes widen slightly and he blushes yet again.

Abby giggles and leans back enough to rest her head on his chest a moment until she calms down.

Abe jerks slightly when Abby speaks out loud.

"I'm sorry Abe, I'm tryin to make you relax and I'm just scarin you ain't I?"

When she looks back up at him she's biting her lip.

He sighs and leans forward, kissing her on the nose.

She wrinkles her nose and gives him a mock glare before leaning up and kissing him softly.

After a moment or two she feels him deepen the kiss and she lightly runs her hands up his sides.

When he brings shaking hands to her sides and runs his thumb along the outside her breast she fights between groaning in frustration and sighing in pleasure.

She takes a moment to remind herself that he's not used to not knowing things before even the ones who are thinking them.

She, with effort, slowly lets down the mental walls she'd built over the years, knowing that she had to trust him as much as he needed to trust her.

Abe gasps as he feels her barriers drop and leans back to look at her face.

She gives him a small smile before leaning forward just long enough to give him a chaste kiss before sitting back and slowly pulling her top over her head.

As she drops it to the side she watches him as he licks his lips.

She leans into him, humming as her bare breast come in contact with his cool moist skin, and kisses him gently letting her weight lean on him.

She smiles into the kiss as he lets her weight push them to the bed.

When he runs one hand down her back to rest on her backside while rubbing his thumb over the spot just over her tail bone his other hand cupping the back of her neck gently yet pulling her in for a deeper kiss she does a little happy dance in her head.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I'm stopin there because, 1) I'm chicken and don't know if i can write a lemon and 2) I don't know if i would completly ruin this for my repeat readers if i did so I may or may not write one!

Anyways I know for a fact I rushed this cause I did it in an hour and a half instead of the normal three so tell me what you think, and if i should chance the lemon?

And this is where i beg for reveiws and thank the 7 from chapter 10! Thank you!! and Reveiw PLEASE! Pretty please with icecream and carmel and all the other goodies that go with!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Running out of smart ass comments so simply put, I do not own Hellboy!**

* * *

When next Abe awakes Abby is once again gone but there is a note pined to his shorts, that reads simply, "Tank."

Abe smiles and slips on his shorts before heading down the hall. As he gets closer to the door he hears Abby's music blaring.

He pushes open the door and looks around. On one of the chairs Abby's laptop, open to her I-tunes. Draped over the arm of the chair is a pair of sea blue cargo pants and tank top, on the front of the tank top is an Anime fish with a top hat and a cigarette.

Abe laughs and shakes his head, turning towards the tank he kneels down by the edge and watches Abby swim in circles for a few minutes before slowly slipping in the water. He quickly swims below her and as gets close to the side he swims up pushing her up and onto the edge.

Abby laughed as she was pushed to sit on the edge, her knees bent over the edge, her upper body leaning back and propped up on her arms.

Abe placed his hands on the floor on either side of her thighs and pulled himself up between her spread knees. He smiles evilly and leans forward kissing a path up her stomach, Abby laughing and squirming.

Just as he reaches the string between her breast a loud banging of rock on glass is heard and Abby leans to the side as Abe turns and as they look down they find Hellboy and Liz looking up at them.

Hellboy laughs, "I could have sworn you two had a room. You know that place with the bed and none see thru walls and a door you can close."

Abe groans and closes his eyes, letting his head fall to Abby's thigh. He feels Abby shift as she lets her upper body fall to the floor and he hears her mutter, "shutter."

_What?_ He feels her shift again and he looks up to see she's lifted her head just enough to see him. "A shutter, that's what we need, something to close of the window so we can have some privacy. Maybe a sensor in the tank so we don't have to get out to hit it. I'll talk to Agent Kevners."

Abe blinks, "Who?" Abby rolls her eyes, "Agent Kevners, he's the guy in charge of your equipment. He used to build under water equipment for the military. As a matter of fact…" She pushes off of the edge and slides backwards towards the chair. She gets up on her knees and reaching into one of the pockets on her pants.

When she turns back around Abe does one of his head tilts as Abby holds out her hand. She's holding what looks like a black painters mask with two gasmask valves.

"Kevners made it for me. Seems dad was grumbling about us dating and Kevners assistant asked how that even worked because you needed to be in the water so much. Dad told them about the ten minute thing and the assistant said that didn't help much. So they set to work on this. Kevner dropped it off this morning so's I could test it, seeing as I can breath for ten minutes in the water on my own and… what did he say… somethin' about my own personal lifeguard, but he said it with a more sexual meaning to it, it was funny but I can't remember. Damn."

She pulls the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and she scrunches her eyebrows together, looking up thoughtfully. Abe chuckles and pushes himself up so and can lean over and grab her ankle, pulling her to him.

Abby giggles and Abe takes the device, placing it over her nose and mouth and tightening the strap behind her head. He holds the front of it and jiggles it from side to side. He gives a sharp nod when her head moves with it and Abby starts laughing.

Abby shifts so she can place her feet on his chest and pushes him backwards, before slipping into the water herself. Abe watches her closely as she treads water a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly slipping under the water.

Abby slowly lets out the breath and as she takes another she concentrates a moment to make sure she isn't making a bubble before blinking her eyes to adjust to the water. When her eye adjust she sees Abe still watching her, she smiles and swims around him, turning and swimming backward towards the glass, "Hey, I think it works!"

Abe smiles briefly before opening his mouth and making a quick movement of his hand only to wince as her back slams into the glass, when her head hits it give a loud crack.

Abe swims over quickly and pulls her forward slowly and checks the back of her head. Not finding anything he moves down to look her in the eye to find her laughing.

He hears Hellboy snickering and snaps his head up, finding Hellboy watching them trying not to laugh and Liz trying to hide her laughter with her face buried in Hellboy's arm.

When Abe glares at them Hellboy gulps and leads Liz away. Abe turns back to Abby giving her a sour look.

Abby blinks and gives him her puppy eyes and he shakes he head, pulling her close and kissing her neck. Abby giggles and pushes away from him, "Catch me if you can?"

Abe smiles and swims after her. A few moments later another nock on the glass draws their attention to find Gregory. "So does fish boy smell that bad that ou have to wear a gas mask?"

Abe glances at Abby and sees the twitch in her check that signals her sneer before he feels the water shift and he fights not to laugh. Gregory crosses his arms and leans his weight on one of the music stands. "Well?"

Abe snickers as he watches the water come down the stairs and wrap around the base of the music stand. Gregory's gaze switches to Abe who gives an evil grin that makes Abby proud before the water pulls the stand back and Gregory falls backwards, nearly hitting his head on the stand.

Abe pulls Abby to him and she buries her face in his shoulder, as best as she can with the mask, laughing so hard she's holding her side.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly. Abby and Gregory fought at least once a day. Hellboy found it hilarious and after some time Abe told him he figured it was their way of adjusting to being together without actually being together.

On one occasion Abby introduced Gregory to Toby, who was now the full size of a Great Dane, by having Toby "fetch the feather." After this incident, Gregory hide his wings for a month due to the lack of half of the feathers from his left wing and any time he was in the same room as Toby he would stay on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Abe floats upside down reading one of his books while Toby swims around behind him. He glances over at Abby who is laying upside down on one of the chairs with her legs over the back of the couch, her head hanging over the edge and her computer propped up on her legs and angled so she can see the screen.

He smiles as she starts furiously hitting the backspace button. She had been working on her report for the last mission for over and hour and had restarted three times.

They both look to the door as Liz wobbles in. Liz had taken to spending much of her time n the library with them as she drew closer to her 9th month. Of course where ever Liz was Hellboy was soon to follow. He hadn't let her out of his sight in weeks. Abby was sure he was worried she would pop at any moment. She just hoped, for Liz's sake, that neither was built like their father. A stone hand or horns would be even more painful to squeeze out. Just like every other time she had thought it Abby gave a slight shudder and squirmed slightly.

Abe smiled as Hellboy shuffled after Liz, his hand on her lower back, until she lowered into a chair. Liz's gaze turned to Abby and immediately turned to a glare. Abe took a moment and skimmed the edge of her thoughts before projecting to Abby. _Abby, sweetheart, I think while Liz is here you should sit up._

Abby blinks and looks over to find Liz glaring at her and instantly shifted so she was sitting up properly. When Liz sighs Abby picks up on her thoughts and sighs inwardly before projecting to Abe. _I can't win!_

Abe smiles and swims up to the up to get out of the tank. As he descends the stairs he hears Hellboy saying, "… will be out of your hair for a while I think."

Abe walks over and sits next to Abby as she asks, "And why's that?" Abe blinks and asks her, _Who's going to be out of your hair?_ She inclines her head towards him slightly and replies, _Greg, _as Hellboy starts to reply_, "_Because an old Motorcycle loving friend of ours is coming for a visit."

When he says this Abe's whips his head around, "John?" Liz nods, "Yeah, he called a little while ago. His girlfriend just broke up with him and seeing as she was also is partner he's in between assignments until they get a place to transfer him to. Which wouldn't be a problem if someone would get over themselves." She looks pointedly at Hellboy as she says this.

Hellboy rolls his eyes and looks away. Abe shakes his head and looks at Abby as she gives him a look. _John's the agent that was transferred here to look after Hellboy shortly before the professor was killed. Hellboy thought that he was trying to take Liz away from him. _

Abby blinks, _Would this be the same John that Liz told me about that spent most of his time trying to convince her of how much Hellboy loved her? _Abe gives a nod and they both look up to find Liz and Hellboy watching them. Hellboy with an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth, Liz had recently forbid him from smoking them near her. He blinked a moment before stating, "Would you two stop that. I think your talking about me when you do that."

Abby smiles and leans into Abe while pulling her legs up next to her, "Go cus' we were!"

Abe chuckles and shakes his head as Liz tries to hide her laughter. Just then Gregory walks in and when he sees all of them sitting there he leans against the glass of the tank.

"So what are you guys up to?" Abby glares at him, "Why do you care?" Gregory shrugs, "I'm bored and the only not boring agents are off duty today so I figured I'd talk to you."

Hellboy glares at him as Abby gives a sarcastic smile. Abby's gaze shifts to Hellboy as she sees him shift out of the corner of her eye. He gives her a look and she reads his thoughts. They both get their mischievous smirks and Abe and Liz share a look as Gregory comments, "What's with the look?"

As Abby's smirk turns evil Abe looks towards Gregory ad his eyes go wide as he realizes what she's up to right before she says in a sing song voice, "Toby, fetch the feather!"

Gregory's eyes go big and he goes to look around when a loud noise slamming noise sounded behind him. He jumps and as he turns he trips over one of the music stand and falls over and as he looks up to find Toby glaring at him, he pushes backwards with his feet till his back hits one of the chairs.

Hellboy and Abby are laughing so hard they fall out of their seats. Abe and Liz just shake their heads and share another look when suddenly the alarm sounds. They all look to Liz who shrugs, "Go, I'll get there when I get there. Not like I have to be there, I'm not going!"

Hellboy nodded but waited till she was standing before heading for the door. Gregory was out the door shortly before him and Abe at his heels. When Abe noticed that Abby wasn't a step behind him he stopped and turned to find her knelt down next to Toby whispering in his ear. He blinks as Toby nods his head and walks to Liz's side and nudges her hand so it's on his neck just behind his head.

Abby walks up to Abe and smiles as she links her arm with his and pulls him into the hall. Abe looks down at her and jerks her eyebrows up briefly. Before stating, "Toby's not just some dumb dog you know. And I think havin' two super smart parents helped."

Abe shakes his head and as they round a corner they nearly run into Hellboy who has been turned around by manning and sent towards the garage as Manning jogs next to him. "It seems some maniac decided to open some ancient jewelry box that was a prison for some demon that eats the hearts of children."

Abby gasps and puts her hand to her mouth, "That's terrible!"

Manning gulps and picks up his pace before looking towards her, "It gets worse, they're across the street from an elementary school…" When he hesitates Abe, Abby and Hellboy stop and look him. Liz, who had just made it, with Toby's help, to the hall nearby is the first to ask, "Manning, what Elementary school?"

When Manning gulps and closes his eyes, his expression turning painful, Abby shakes her head in disbelief, as Hellboy and Abe look at each other, "SOPHIE!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't kill me! I have a three day weekend so I'll update soon, so you'll know what happens! By the way i have over 3,300 hits! I love you all! Until next time, Reviews please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not owning Hellboy still!!**

* * *

Abe's sudden onslaught of fear is interrupted by the sudden pain in his arm as Abby's grip tightens. "Abby, Abby! My arm!" Abe pries her hand off her, making sure that she can't get another tight grip on his hand, and rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. "She'll be ok, we'll get to her." He looks to Manning, "The garbage truck will take to long to get there, what else do we have?"

Manning gave a pained thoughtful expression for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Kevners did some work on his van, it can hit a hundred miles per hour and he said his cousin got it 20 feet in the air and when it hit it stayed in one piece."

Hellboy glanced up from loading the Samaritan, "We won't all fit in that thing, as a matter of fact I don't think I'll fit at all!"

Gregory was the next to speak up, "Sophie? Vanessa's Sophie?" Abe gives him a look but nods his head. Gregory bits his lip a moment before grabbing Abby's free had and starting to drag her down the hall.

Abby stumbles after him a moment before pulling her had free of him and glaring at him, "Greg, what's your glitch? we have to get to Sophie and those children." Greg rolls his eyes and give her a look, "That's where we're going! I know you don't like it but it will get us there before some van cus it fits between the other cars and…" Abby's eyes go wide as she starts to catch what he's saying and she glances at Abe.

Before anything else is said Liz gives a yelp of pain, her grip on the fur/kelp on Toby's neck tightens and she double's over holding her stomach with her free hand. Hellboy is at her side in a second, Abe and Abby shortly after. Abby goes to kneel in front of her and ask what's wrong when she notices the floor, "Shit, Her water broke!"

Abe has to jump out of the way as Hellboy's tail starts whiping back and forth and his eyes look as if they're going to pop out of his head. He glances up at Abe, who looks to Abby, whose worried look keeps switching from Liz to the door and back. He turns to Gregory, "Get her to that school, save the kids. We'll take care of Liz!"

Gregory gives a sharp nod and grabs Abby's arm to pull her away. Abby looks to Abe, he gives her a soft smile, _I know you can take care of this your self. If you run into trouble use Gregory as bait. _Abby smiles and gives a nod before turning and with a quick motion unhooks the holster belt to the Samaritan from Hellboy's waist, grabs the gun from his hand and takes off towards the garage, Gregory having to fly to catch up with her.

As she rushes down the hall she wraps the holster belt around her waist, she has to go around 3 times before she can hook it. When she enters the garage she walks over to the crate that holds Abe's gear. Popping open the lid she pulls out several of the books and carefully places them to the side. She pulls out her blades and the new leg holsters Hellboy had the weapons department make for her. As she props her leg up one of the other crates she sees Gregory fly in the door.

She instantly stands up and slams the blade in her had on the crate. "Why are we taking the death-cycle, when you can fly and get us there in half the time?!" Gregory opens his mouth to say something before looking over his shoulder at his wings and looking back to her with a sheepish look.

Abby rolls her eyes before strapping on her blades. She grabs Gregory's arm, dragging him outside and turns so her back is to his chest and pulls his arms around her waist. "Go." Gregory raises an eyebrow and bends down to whisper in her ear, "Just like old times, eh Tinkerbelle."

Abby growls and slams her elbow into his gut before digging her nails into his arms, "I'll kick your ass later. Elementary school kids, child heart eater, ring a bell." At the word bell she digs her nails in deeper.

Gregory winces and with a beat of his wings their airborne. A short time later the school comes into view. Many of the children, teachers, and several parents are gathered down the road with a dozen police vehicles between them and the school.

They land near the car marked chief, and as the chief of police groans several of the teachers and parents start freaking out. Gregory gives a pained look and squeezes past Abby so she's between him and the adults. Abby rolls her eyes at him and turns to the chief.

"Where's it at?" The chief puffs up and starts waving his finger in her face. "You listen here, your father may be some big wig but I will not just stand here and let you push me aside because its some freak."

Abby growls and grabs his hand bending his finger backwards, "Now you listen to me, my god daughter is in there somewhere and I'm guessing not alone. So unless you plan on going in there yourself and taking care of it, Tell me where the He…" she glances over her shoulder at the children before leaning in close and bending his hand back more so he moves forward as she hisses in his ear, "hell it is so I can kill it and go home!"

The chief winces and gulps, "Third floor, there's a teacher and her class of kindergarteners trapped in a classroom." Gregory blinks and gives him a questioning look, "How do you know that specific?"

The chief nods to the side where an officer is lying in the back of a police car, it looks as if his chest is ripped open. The chief speaks up again, "His daughters in that class, he ran straight in yelling here name. He rounded the corner as the teacher was slamming the door, when that thing started bashing at the door he started shooting at it. His partner brought him out like this. We have several others up there just trying to keep it from getting thru the door while we waited on Hellboy. Where is he anyway?!"

While he was talking Abby was scanning the third floor windows for any sign of, well, anything. When the chief asked about Hellboy she inclines her head towards him, "His girlfriend went into labor he's not coming. We're all you get."

The chief looks as if he's about to object but before he can Abby grabs Gregory's arm and storms towards the entrance. As they reach the third floor they find several officers just inside the door. One of them looks as if his arm was nearly ripped off.

A female officer that Abby recognizes from a previous mission suddenly runs thru the door. When she sees Abby she goes to her quickly and looks down the stairs as she says, "Thank Heaves you guys are here. Where's Hellboy and Abe?" Abby sighs and rubs her forehead, "Liz went into labor." The officer groans and moments later they hear children screaming followed by a woman's voice yelling, "Sophie get back here!"

Abby and Gregory charge into the hall to find the door to the class room has been ripped from its hinges. A few feet away a large black creature that looks like a large hairless rat that barely fits in the hall is shaking its head back and forth while clawing at it. When the creature turns Abby nearly does something she had never done before, faint.

Sophie, who wore a hat to go to school as a normal child but whose hat was currently clutched in the hands of her terrified kindergarten teacher, had her ears back flat against her head, her tail whipping back and forth in a jerking motion, was latched onto the creatures face. It appeared as if her nails had grown by at least an inch and a half. Her abnormally sharp teeth dug into one of the creature's ears. Her yellow overalls stained with the creature's blood that was so dark red it looked black.

Abby glances around. Gregory notices out of the corner of his eye that the muscles in her right hand go ridged and a rumbling noise is heard just behind the creature. As it moves he sees a water fountain that is shaking violently.

He then notices several children sticking their heads out the door to see what's going on. As he hears the metal on the fountain buckle he rushes forward and grabs the two children closest to the door and nudges the others inside the classroom just as the fountain gives and the water rushes out, makes a sharp right turn and slams into the creatures side. It gets thrown into the wall and as it falls to the floor Sophie rolls away.

Abby grins with pride as Sophie comes out of the roll by standing up and turning, falling into a perfect copy of Abby's fighting stance, with the exception of the fact that her "claws" were extended. As the creature starts to stand Sophie gives off a cat like hiss and edges towards the door of the classroom. Abby gives a smirk and a sharp nod as a couple of the kindergarten boys grab Sophie and pull her into the classroom.

Abby pops the straps holding her blades in place, and pulls them up to her stance. As the creature turns towards the door Abby runs forward and does one of her jump and spins, causing a deep gash on its back. When the creature whirls around it catches Abby across the chest and sends her flying down the hall, it then charges for her.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

!In the Classroom as Gregory enters!

Gregory bends down and sets the two kids down and as he turns he's clocked across the jaw, falling backward and onto his butt. He looks up rubbing his jaw to find the teacher holding a dictionary ready to hit him again. He quickly hold up his hands, "Hold it lady! I'm on your side!"

Just then he notices two of the boys pulling a struggling mass into the room. The teacher follows his gaze and runs over taking hold of the arms of the little girl the boys had drug in and starts looking her over. Gregory scrunches up his eyebrows as he sees the girl, he knows he's seen her somewhere and as the teacher starts talking he realizes why. "Sophie, what were you thinking?! Leave the fighting to the adults ok!?" Then several of the kids interrupt her.

"Oh, wow Sophie you have kitty ears! Are they real?" Sophie ducks her head, her ears going back and she covers her ears with her hands. She glances up to see the other children's excited expressions and slowly lets her ears perk back up and with a sheepish grin she lets her tail twitch into site. Several of the children squeal and run over, carefully petting her tail and ear to see if they're real.

The teacher stands up and sees Gregory's look, "I take it the wings were just as big of a hit when you where little as a few moments ago. Sorry about that by the way, I panicked." Gregory shook his head and looked back to the crowd of children around a grinning Sophie, "I knew the squirts mom way back when, she was in diapers last time I saw her." A growl in the hall draws his attention to the fact that there is still a class of kindergarteners trapped in a room that is guarded by a monster that eats kid's hearts.

He looks around a moment before nudging the teacher and nodding towards the window. "Do you think we can get that to open enough for me to fit thru. If we get that I can fly the kids down to the others." The teacher bites her lip and walks over to the window, "I'm not sure. Most of the windows were replaced this summer for windows that are supposed to breakaway for the fire department. They only got halfway thru this floor before we had to reopen for the school year."

Gregory hopped up on the counter next to the window and runs his hand along the window. The teacher bites her lip as she sees Abby roll past the door, she was just happy that the children were still distracted by Sophie's ears and tail. She couldn't stand it when the children were scared. A triumphant "AH-HA!!" behind her draws her attention as the window falls away from its frame and shatters on the ground below.

As Gregory turns and grins she rushes over to the children, "Come on kids, this nice man is going to get you out of here." As Gregory picks up to of the kids and heads for the window Sophie notices him for the first time and he turns when she says, "Bird" in the same voice as Thumper from Bambie. Gregory grins as she give him a look, "I look familiar munchkin?" When he calls her munchkin her eyes light up, "You're the motorcycle guy that Auntie Abby used to bring over all the time."

Gregory nods and winks before heading back for the window. He's about to jump out when a overly loud gunshot goes off, followed by a screech and a crash. He watches the door a moment and when he hears a pained feminine groan he rushes to the door, passing the children in his arms to the teacher as he passed and running into the hall.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

!back to Abby being thrown down the hall!

Abby rolls over and pushes to her knees. She looks up just in time to see the creature open its mouth as it ran towards her. She rolls and allows it to slam into the wall behind her. She smirks and grabs her blades jumping on its back and jabbing a blade into its neck. It growls and turns, rearing back and slamming her into the wall and its weight into her.

The creature spins and throws her down the hall, sending her rolling. She gets to her hands and knees and shakes her head to clear the fog. She looks around and finds her blades are on the wrong side of the creature.

As the creature gets closer she decides its time to try her trump card. She fumbles around with Hellboy's belt for a moment before finally getting the Samaritan out. She looks up to find the creature only a few feet from her. She gulps and looks at the Samaritan, "I will never make fun of guns or your master if you get me outta this!" She hoist it up, aims, closes her eye and turns her head, all in the same motion before pulling the trigger.

The Samaritan gives off a deafening sound, the backfire sending Abby back onto her butt and sliding across the floor. The creature shrieks and crumples to the floor. Abby groans, allowing the Samaritan to fall into her lap as she holds her head. As she blinks her vision clear she feels the Samaritan leaving her lap and she jumps and starts pushing herself backward.

When Gregory gets in the hall he finds the creature in an unmoving heap on one side of the door and Abby sitting with Hellboy's gun in her lap and her head in her hands, rubbing her face. The puddle of blood she's sitting in makes him panic and he rushes over pulling the over sized gun out of her lap so he can check her for wounds. When she starts back peddling he grabs her arm and she hisses in pain but registers it's him.

"Ow! Jack ass, that hurts!" She yanks his hand away just as a mass of yellow and black bowls her over. "Sophie, Sophie my ribs!" Sophie's head snaps up and she scrambles backwards so he's sitting on Abby's shins. "Sowwy! Are you ok? Abe would be upset if you got hurt." She then looks at the other children that are gathering around them and giggles, "Abe's her boyfriend."

The girls giggle and hide their smiles behind their hands and the boy make faces exclaiming, "Ew, girls have cooties!" Abby and the teacher exchange looks and smile. Gregory pulls Sophie off of Abby and onto his lap while looking to Abby. "She's right you know. Abe would kill me if something happened to you." When Abby and Sophie both give him a look he shrugs, "Ok so he'd have Hellboy kill me!" Abby rolls her eyes and Sophie giggles.

Ten minutes later parents are prying their children away from Sophie and Gregory so they can check that their alright when the BPRD agents show up. Abby rolls her eyes as Kraus climbs out, "You're late gassy!" Kraus gives a shake of his head that makes Abby raise an eyebrow before sending them up to clean up her mess. She's glad that for once it's them after her not her after Hellboy.

The principal walks up to Abby holding a cell phone. "Excuse me! I have Sophie's mother on the phone, she's stuck at work and said to ask the one that fought the monster if her name was Mrs. Fish." As he says this he raises an eyebrow. Abby rolls her eyes and nods her head. The man hands her the phone. Abby glances at Sophie as some of the older kids come over to see Sophie's ears before turning to the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Cat, wild guess you need me to take Sophie till you get off work. Just thought you might like to know that Liz is in labor so I'd keep workin' on getting out early." On the other end Abby hears Vanessa hiss, "Shit!" before stating, "Alright I'll see what I can do. If the twins get there before me give'em a kiss for me."

Abby snorts as she hears Vanessa yell for her boss as she hangs up the phone. She smiles and hands the phone to the principal. "Nessa can't get out right now but if you want you can check Sophie's file. I'm marked as her second guardian so I'll take her home. She'll want to be there when Red's kids are born." When the principal raises his eyebrow, she laughs, "Hellboy." The mans eyes go wide and he whistles, "I feel bad for the mother." Abby snickers, "Let's just hope they don't take after daddy!"

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Abby and Gregory rush down the hall towards the medical wing. Abby smiles as Sophie chatters away about the things she wants to teach the babies when they are big enough. As they entered the hall Gregory tries to stop several members of the medical staff that is scurrying around.

Abby rolls her eyes at him and then closes them, _Abe? Abe? Are they here? Where are you guys?_

She hears a door down the hall open and she sees Abe peek out. She jogs over and when she notices him push the door open with his back her attention is drawn to the bundle in his arms. She smiles down at the small face that peeked out of the pink blanket. Abby leaned close and gently stroked the little girls cheek, her coloring not quit pink but not quit red either. She smiles up at Abe who states, "Allow me to introduce you to your new niece, Scarlet."

Abby smiles down at the little girl, "Scarlet, very suiting. I…" She looks back up to Abe, "Niece?" She turns at Liz's voice,"We tried to wait till you got here but he peeked. We want you two to be their god parents." At the peeking comment Abby looks to Abe who makes an obvious fuss about looking at Scarlet before glancing up at Abby sheepishly. Abby turns back to the bed where Liz is sitting smiling over at Hellboy who is sitting next to the bed cradling a bundle in blue.

Abby goes to walk over to him when something catches her wrist that was near Scarlet. Abby looks down and starts laughing. Wrapped around her wrist is a small red tail that is coming from inside Scarlet's blanket. Abe helps Abby carefully remove her wrist and she walks over to Hellboy. She bends her head down so she can look Hellboy in the eye, seeing as he's hunched over the baby.

Hellboy glances up at her, "He's so tiny isn't he." Abby smiles then laughs when Liz comments, "Abe had to talk him into holding him." Hellboy shifts his arm slightly in a silent question and when Abby nods he carefully transfers his son to her arms. Abby smiles down at the little boy that seems entirely normal and brushes the top of the blanket away from his forehead reveal two small bumps that signal the beginnings of horns. Abby's smile grows and she leans her head down and kisses his forehead right between his horns.

Gregory picks that time to speak up, "So what did you name the boy?" With out even looking up Abby replies along with Abe and the child's parents, "Trevor."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, please oh please reveiw!! Anyway I head home for my Externship on Saturday so I'll try to write when I get home. Best wishes to all and extra wishes to reveiwers!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't own before what makes you think I would now???**

* * *

Abe paused with his and on the door knob and tilted his head to the side listening. A soft melody could be heard thru the door. Abe smiled as he recognized the lullaby Abby had told him her mother had taught her. He slowly turned the knob and peeked in the room.

Abby sat across the room in a rocking chair that was turned slightly away from the door. In her arms a blue bundle squirmed slightly as she sang. Abe began walking towards them when the bundle squirmed again and a small webbed hand reached up towards a loose strand of Abby's hair.

Abe stopped and tilted his head again. He knew something was wrong with this picture he just could place it. Abby's soft laugh drew his attention back to the pair. As his eyes rested on her again she looked up at him and smiled.

She gives a slight gesture for him to come to them. Abe hesitates a moment before walking to her side. He gazes down at the child and is met with a pair of deep blue eyes and He feels himself being draw to the child.

Suddenly the sirens start going off and the child begins to wail. Abby sighs and stands giving Abe a peck on the cheek and a push towards the door. Abe watches her walk a path back and forth between the chair and a crib along the wall before turning and heading out the door.

As he steps thru the door he feels a pull towards the room. A feeling creeps into his stomach that twists and tares at his insides. He pauses and looks back. Abby has stopped pacing and is looking towards a corner that Abe can't see. Abe watches as Abby draws the baby closer to her chest and narrows her eyes.

Abe is about to walk back to her when he hears a voice whispering, "You don't deserve them…" Abe feels his head going fuzzy and shakes it to clear it. When he looks up again he meets Abby's eye. As a tear slides from the corner of her eye something in him tells him to run to her, before he even move there is an ear splitting crack and all around him is fire. It's billowing out from the room, trapping Abby and the child in the corner of the room.

Abe can feel his head throbbing as he tries to figure out how to save them. The moment he decides to just rush in after them he feels himself begin pulled backwards and upwards. He struggles and screams, "No, I have to save them. Let me go!"

The pain in his head throbs harder and it feels as if he's being shaken. He can hear Hellboy calling for him but he sounds so far away. A sudden stinging in his cheek has him blinking rapidly and when he opens his eyes he's laying on the floor above his tank blinking up at Liz, who's sitting on his chest with her hand up to slap him again. Hellboy is behind him trying to hold him down.

Abe blinks again and goes to ask what's going on when someone does it for him. He rolls his head to the side to see Abby rushing towards him and several agents in the doorway behind her.

"A dream?" he shakes his head as he mumbles to him self trying to clear it but only causing the pain in his head to worsen. That's when he realizes the pain is centered on the back of his head. Liz shifts off of him and Abby quickly kneels beside him helping him sit up slowly.

"Abe are you ok? What happened?"

Abe tilts his head slowly to the side and blinks again. _It was so real._ Abe blinks again and realizes everyone is watching him. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to think. "I remember I woke up in the middle of the night and realized I needed to get in a swim before you got mad at me. I… I must have fallen asleep while I was swimming." He winces when the pain in his head starts throbbing.

He feels the back of his head to find a bump forming. When he brings his hand back in front of him his fingers are covered in blood.

Abby's eyes go wide and she pulls water from the tank to slowly pour over the cut on his head. Liz hands her a towel to place over it when she seems satisfied that it's rinsed.

Abe's mind starts wondering back to the dream when Agent Kevners comes dashing in the room with a first aid kit. 'Abe, I'm so sorry I didn't think those blithering idiots would do anything before I got here! Those raving lunatics banging around out there then the hit the siren when I yelled at them and it starts blaring and you snapped your head back. You hit it pretty hard! How many fingers am I holding up?" Kevners waves a hand in Abe's face and Abe bats it away.

Abby pushes between them, effectively blocking Kevners from getting to Abe, _Thanks. _Abby glances at him and smirks, _Of course love, you looked like you wanted to pull a Hellboy on him._

Abe chuckles then winces when his head throbs again. Abby starts applying disinfectant to the cut when Hellboy buts in. "What where those guys doing anyways? Their making a mess of the library!'

Kevners gives a weak scared chuckle, "Well, uh… Mr. Red sir. Uh… you see I was informed by Abby's father a few months ago that it would be a good idea to install some kind of device so that Abby and Abe could shut off the tank from the library so they wouldn't be bothered every time they went for a swim. We just got done with the projects before it and we were going to see what there was to work with and what we could get in here. But I sent them ahead cause I forgot my kit and they started taking things into their own hands and didn't' check to see if anyone was in the tank!" he pauses for what seems the first time and spins to the agents crowded in the door way before shouting, "Did none of you own fish when you were little? Were you not taught to not tap the glass? It's the same damn principle you… you imbeciles!"

Abe winces again as Kevners voice reaches pitches no man should. Abby gives him a weak look before helping him stand. As he stumbles slightly Liz takes up his other side and they help him down the hall to his and Abby's room as Hellboy and Kevners start arguing.

Abe sighs in relief as they get farther from the tank room and as they enter their room he's able to block out the occupants of the other room all together. The girls get him to the bed and Abby starts fussing with the pillows behind him.

His mind drifts back to the dream as Liz says she'll send up some rotten eggs for him, and something a little less decade for Abby. The girls share a grin and Abe catches a flash of a conversation where Liz is asking Abby how she can kiss him right after he's eaten.

Abe chuckled lightly to him self before the dream captured his attention again. Over the three months since the twins had been born he had slowly started to have dreams that consisted of Abby and a child that was undoubtedly his. What got him was how real this one had seemed compared to the others. As if his physic powers were working on the two in his dream.

It also startled him that he seemed so drawn to the child and yet it seemed wrong. An image of the child flashed in his mind and he inspected every detail. It was a boy. He was seemingly human but for the gills and webbed hands. A soft patch of hair on his head the same color as when Abby first came to the BPRD. What kept drawing his attention though were the deep blue eyes. As Abe thought he realized the color matched his own eyes.

Abe gave a small smile at that thought, Abby always commented on how much she loved his eyes. Abe's thought drifted towards how happy that would make Abby if their child had his eyes.

Abe gave himself a mental shake. _Get a hold of your self you haven't even found the courage to ask her to marry you let alone have your children._

Abe blinked, _ChildREN? When did it hit plural!_

Abe gives himself another slap just for good measure as Abby stops fussing over him to take the food from the agent at the door. He smiles up at her as she places a tray in front of him before crawling into bed beside him and pulling a plate onto her lap.

After a few minutes of silence and Abby's sneaking glances at him while trying to hide the concern in her eyes, Abe sighs and gives a slight roll of his head in place of an eye roll before fixing her with a look.

"Ok, I sense that I'm not going to get a moments peace today until you're sure I'm ok. So what shall we do today milady?"

Abby giggles and bounces slightly while beginning to ramble off about all the things they could do together, and which would annoy her father or Gregory the most.

Abe smiles and continues eating while his mind continues to process the dream, because he knew he loved Abby and seeing her with his child wasn't a bad thing. What scared him was the explosion and the disembodied voice that sounded mysteriously like his own.

* * *

**A/N: EXTERN IS OVER!!!! I am back, Alive, and gratful to all of you that have stuck with me. I love u all!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still with the not owning of Hellboy!!**

* * *

Abby sighed and banged her head against the wall for the six hundredth time, she knew that because she had counted. _'I'm going to march over there and slap him straight across the face!' _She squeezed her eyes shut and shook the thoughts from her head. '_Real mature Abigail. Cuz that'll get him to tell you what's bothering him! Life was easier with a boyfriend whose mind was an open book. A freakin picture book at that, with sound effects and flashy lights and shinny things.' _Another shake of her head. '_and I think I've lost my mind!' _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

After her sudden outburst, which caused several of the agents in the hall to go into defense mode, she stormed off towards the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen her banging around in the cupboards and grumbling to herself sends the handful of agents that were at the table scurrying out the door. "Stupid fish man and his stupid physic powers, and his stupid secret thoughts and his stupid dreams and his stupid secret broodiness and his stupid avoiding me!!!"

* * *

Abe blinked and shook his head to clear it for the echo of Abby's scream, from the faces on the agents around, where in it was void of pain, he assumed he was the only one that got the scream in double. Abe excuses him self from the conversation he was just having and heads down the hall after Abby. _'I wonder what has her so worked up? And why didn't she rant to me about it? It's not like her to not interrupt an agent so she could talk to me.'_

Several agents come rushing down the hall and give him sympathetic looks as they pass. As he gets closer to the kitchen he hears doors slamming and low grumbling that's steadily rising in volume. "…stupid secret broodiness and his stupid avoiding me!!!" this is followed by the sound of one of the metal kitchen chairs contacting with the fridge.

Abe to stops. '_she's not? No she couldn't be?' _he goes to push open the door the kitchen but pauses when she starts to yell again. "Damn it Abe why won't you talk to me!!" followed by the throwing of another chair.

Abe blinks,'_I have, haven't I? I've been avoiding her since that dream! Aaaarrrrh! That isn't her fault, just because I'm having issues I shouldn't take it out on her. She shouldn't even have to think its in anyway her fault!"_

Abe pauses in his rant to him self when he hears a soft noise on the other side of the door. He steps closer and puts his ear to the door to discover the sound is of Abby sobbing to herself. Abe goes to open the door again when the sirens start going off. He gives a start before looking down the hall then back at the door. He sighs, knowing that this conversation is not one that can be settled in the seconds before a briefing, and walks towards the conference room.

* * *

As the second chair becomes intimate friends with the refrigerator Abby lets her back slam into the corner before sliding down the wall and pulling her knees into her chest. She places her head on knees only to pull up again as she feels moister thru her pant legs. A broken sob escapes as she realizes that she's crying.

She had promised herself long ago she would never cry over a guy again and here she was, huddled in a corner of an underground kitchen in a place with people just like her yet nothing like her, bawling her eyes out because a guy was seemingly going out of his way to avoid her.

She gives a start as the sirens start to blare. The blood pounding in her ears making it sound ten times louder. She blinks at the door; she could have sworn she felt Abe outside the door. She scrambles to her feet and wipes furiously at her face to remove any tear stains. She pushes the door open only to find an empty hall.

She sighs and leans against the door frame, debating if she should just skip the meeting. She sighs again and pushes off the wall grabbing a paper towel and blowing her nose before splashing water on her face from the kitchen sink and drying it with another towel before heading to the meeting.

As she approaches the conference room she glances thru the window to see that her father has already started. She sighs yet again and pushes open the door. All aye shift to her for a moment before turning to Manning who states, "Nice of you to join us!", to which she flicks him off, before he gets a good look at her and hurries to get back to what he was saying.

Abby looks around the table and the thought that it looked as if Abe had deliberately saved the seat next to him crosses her mind before she purposefully walks over to the empty seat by Agent Kevners.

* * *

Abe watches the door as everyone files in waiting to catch Abby's attention when she came in. Several times an agent would come to try and sit by him but would scurry off at the look he gave them. When Hellboy tried to take the seat between Abe and Liz, and the look didn't scare Hellboy off, Abe mumbled, "Abby's" before turning his attention back to the door. He however didn't fail to notice the 'About time' that Hellboy mouthed to Liz before taking the set that an agent vacated on the opposite side of Liz.

As Manning walks in and closes the door Abe slumps in his chair. He tries to focus on what Manning begins to say but keeps flicking his eyes to the window just to the side of the door. He glances down as something bumps his hand and he finds a pen with a piece of paper rolled around it next to his hand. Unrolling the paper it takes a second to recognize the hand writing as Liz's. 'Maybe she's skipping. She does that sometimes. You know, to piss off her dad.'

Abe glances at Liz, who gives him a weak smile, before reluctantly turning his attention to Manning. He catches something about an oversized bear with horns that's been shut in a mine shaft by some of the miners that blasted the entrance of the mine after the bear started attacking fellow miners.

When the door opens Abe's head snaps up and his heart races a moment, but as he gets a good look at Abby his heart drops into his stomach. Her eyes are red, watery, and puffy, her nose is red and she sniffs couple times. When Manning says "Nice of you to join us!" Abe has to fight not to get up and deck him.

As Abby glances around the room he pulls the chair next to him out a bit. His heart does another leap as her eyes rest on the chair but then as she moves to sit by Kevners it drops to his feet.

He slumps back in his seat and has to swallow a growl as Kevners leans towards her and whispers in her ear. She gives a pained look and waves him off before meeting Abe's eye for a moment and then looking back to her father.

Abe lets his eyes fall back on Manning before he concentrates on projecting to Abby. _Sweetie, are you ok? _He waits a few minutes and when he receives no response he tries again. _Baby, please talk to me. What's wrong. _Even as he says it he wants to hit him self he knows he's the problem.

He glances over to her and notices her eyes are tearing up and she's clenching her jaw. _Abby, please? I'm so sorry. I know I've been avoiding you and I don't understand why._ His head snaps back a bit as her voice fills his head full of hate and sorrow.

_I bet I know why. You finally realized how much of an idiot I am and you don't wana be with me anymore. You just don't wana get hurt so you're avoiding telling me!_

Abe keeps his head focused on Manning but focuses all of his attention on Abby. _That is not true! You are not an idiot. I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you!_

Abby wipes at her face and rolls her eyes. _Oh, you love me right. That's why you've spent the last three weeks sleeping in the tank again. That's why you take the longest route to every place you have to go if I'm in the direct path of it!!!_

Abe closes his eyes a moment and takes a deep breath. _I didn't do all that because I don't love you any more._

Abby shifts her eyes to glare at him. _Then why did you!_

_I…because I love you to much. _

Abby gave her head a shake before turning her full attention to him. _What the hell is that supposed to mean!?! _

Abe squeezes his hands to fist and turns his head towards her. _I just scared myself that's all._

Abby gets a hurt look on her face. _So your scared to be in love with me?_

At this point everyone, even Manning, has more attention on the actions of the two physics than on the briefing.

Abe shakes his head. _No that's not what I meant. I… I had this dream and it made me realize that I'm terrified of how much I love you._

Abby stands up so fast her chair flies backwards, "And what the hell does that mean!!!"

Abe jumps up and leans forward bracing his wait with his hands on the table. "It means I'm terrified that one day your either going to realize that you could do so much better than me or that I'm going to get you killed be for you do realize it and I'll never get to ask you to Marry me!"

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me or you'll never know what happens!!! ok so i'm back at school and trying to get back on track with this i know where i wana end i just have to get there and i'm thinking of doing a sequel what'd you think? let me know!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok, I feel the need to build a little suspense. So here is a short chapter from the point of views of the other occupants of the conference room. And you should all feel happy that I have nothing better to do on my birthday morning than to write you a chapter.

* * *

**Hellboy**

Hellboy blinked. '_Did Blue just say that?!?' He glanced around the room at all the others staring at the aquatic couple. 'oh crap! Well I s'posse its about time he did something.' _He then looks over to Manning who looks like hes hyperventilating._ 'oh this is gona be good. Go ahead yell at them I dare ya!' _An evil smile settles on his lips as he looks between the three.

**Liz**

'_Go ABE!'_ Liz smiled and looked from Abe to Abby. Abby looked as if she was fighting some sort of inner battle. '_oh no this can't be good'_ She hears a slight gurgling noise and turns to find Manning, red in the face and looking as if he can't breath. '_Not good!'_

**Kevners**

'_Well that will mean we have to step up the shutters to being finished soon. I suppose Hellboy wouldn't mind a push back on his equipment if its for Abe and Abby.'_

**Gregory**

'_Well fuck! Why'd he have to go and do that for! He's physic shouldn't he know how stupid that was?!?' _A gasping sound to his right draws his attention to Manning who is trying to speak but failing. '_Shit don't start old man! Some one might kill you!'_

**Random Agent**

'_Damn I lost! 50 bucks down the tubes! He couldn't hold off one more week!'_

**Krauss**

'_Good for you Agent Sapien, good for you!'_

**Manning**

'_Did he just..? To my...? oh no… no no… he can't… she's gonna… that stupid…I think I'm gonna be sick!"_he promptly passes out.

**Random Agent #2**

'_Come on girl say yes! Come on come on!'_

Everyone's attention is drawn to Abby as she takes a small step away from the table. Her eyes are wide as she stares at Abe. Upon seeing her step back Abe stumbles over his tongue trying to say something to keep her there cause he can tell she's about to bolt. Tears start to form in her eyes and in the same instance that she turns and runs from the room Abe jumps the table and is right on her heels.

* * *

A/N: ok so its short but its been running around in my head since i posted the last chapter and i had to get it out so i hope many of you are on the d=edge of you seats i'm gonna try to have the next up by monday night cause i don't have class that day so until then be safe(and after then to hehe) and Happy Valentines day!


	17. Chapter 17

**do i even have to state that i don't own Hellboy and co. any more i think youshould know that by now!**

* * *

If Abe hadn't been worried he would have been impressed by her agility. She was always one step ahead and at one point had even taken one turn by jumping up and using the opposite wall as a type of springboard.

After about the fourth turn he realized where she was headed. He was then grateful for the time he had spent at the BPRD before Abby had arrived.

However despite all of the short cuts he knew, when he entered the library she was already halfway up the stairs. Abe pushed himself, skipping several steps on his way up but by the time he got to the door she already had it locked and moments later her music was blasting.

Abe sighed and put his hand up to the door as he placed his forehead to it. _Abby, please I know that was a bad place to drop that on you I'm sorry please just talk to me._ He paused a moment as the music pause, only to change songs and turn up in volume. _Abby, I know you can hear me._

He could faintly here movement on the other side of the door. _Abby, please! _The movement stopped and he felt a ripple in her mental barrier that told him she was just on the other side of the door. "Abby?"

Abe heard her shift and had to concentrate when he heard her speak tho he could tell he wasn't actually supposed to hear her. "Abe if you had come and talked to me three damn weeks ago we wouldn't have this issue. You would have taken my history in to account and not have suggested such an idiotic… and at this time… under these circumstances…geez…"

He heard her shift and move away from the door before the music cut out. He waited, straining to hear her. He stumbles forward as the door is yanked open. Once he got his footing he look up to find her in full mission gear.

He always wondered about that, she always wore black cargo pants, the pockets filled with different gadgets that made him wonder how she could walk. Attached to her thighs were her blades. Around her waist now sat a gun belt which held a miniature version of the Samaritan. Her black formfitting tank top revealing the fact that she wore her black bathing suit, on several occasions she had to get in the water fast which was why the holsters to her blades now had a quick release.

Abe is drawn back to the present when she begins to speak. "We'll discuss this after the mission. Let's go." She brushes past him and he goes to catch her arm. She jerks it away and spins to face him. "After! The mission!" She spins again and marches down the hall.

Abe sighs and follows her, making sure to keep a good distance between her and himself. When they get into the main hall he knows she still has the look of complete rage on her face because every agent in the hall scrambles to get out of her way and give him a truly sympathetic look as he passes.

Abe sighed again at the look Liz gives him as she passes him on her way back towards the nursery from the loading bay. He looks up to find Hellboy and Manning watching him. Manning raises an eyebrow and Hellboy inclines his head. Abe responds with a shrug because he honestly has no clue where they stand.

Abe watches as Abby goes into full commander mode all of the agents under her command stumbling over each other to follow their orders quickly. They know the consequences of crossing Dr. Manning and his daughter is scarier than Liz when she's angry.

As Abby pulls her self up into the plane Abe turns and starts preparing himself for the mission.

* * *

"That's a frickin' volcano! You said nothin' about a Volcano!" Abby spins and glares at her father.

Manning grimaces at her shouting. "The Volcano is over 40 miles away it won't be an issue." When he turns and sees her look he flinches, "What?!?"

Abby growls and turns to the group by the ruble at the entrance of the cave. "Alright, since my father's a moron keep an eye on your temp. Don't assume it your activity level that's got you sweating and if you touch a wall and it feels like your leaning on the stove top while moms cooking dinner, tell someone!"

After the chorus of "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" and the raised eyebrow from Hellboy, she didn't' know what Abe's reaction was because she purposely kept him out of her peripheral vision.

Abby then walks up next to Hellboy while Manning and the agents start discussing how to go about getting thru the ruble. "So red what do you think?"

Hellboy takes a puff of his cigar before looking down at her where she was leaning against one of the rocks. "I think you should talk to him."

Abby blinks and tilts her head to the side. Hellboy watches as her eye shift to the place just to his right, where he knows Abe is set up researching the creature. For a brief moment a longing look crosses her face before she scrunches up her eyes and shakes her head.

"Stop that! Not now… I… I need time to think." At the look Hellboy gives her she sighs. "It's complicated." Hellboy gives a puff of his cigar, the skeptical look never leaving his face.

Abby glares at him before turning an annoyed look towards the ruble and then looks back to him raising an eyebrow. Hellboy rolls his eye and after grumbling, "It's always complicated with you women!" He turns to the ruble, "So if this Volcano is close enough could the mine's charges have started up the magma again?"

Abby hops up so she's sitting on the rock and rolls her head slightly back and to the side before fixing him with a look. "Knowing our luck?"

Hellboy gives a slight incline of his head and a sort of rumbling hum before taking his cigar from his mouth and holding it out to her. "Here hold this." Abby makes a face and takes the cigar, holding it as far from her as she can.

When Hellboy starts to pull away rock from the upper corner of the pile she gives a snort and looks around for some place to snuff the cigar. Upon noticing her do this Hellboy starts sputtering. "Hey hey Hey!!! What do you think your doin'!"

Abby rolls her eyes and hops off the rock and pulls out a flap of his jacket before placing the cigar in a random pocket. She then allows the flap to drop back in place and pats over the spot while grinning up at him before climbing up the rock and wiggling thru the hole he made.

* * *

Abe glanced up when he hears Abby snapping at Hellboy something about stopping. He chuckles at the face Abby makes as Hellboy hands her the cigar and at Hellboy's reaction to her snuffing it out on the rock. As she pulls her self thru the hole, with Hellboy trying to help her, Abe walks over to Hellboy as Abby tells Hellboy to hurry up cause he's falling behind.

Abe feels a pang of jealousy at the fact that she seems so happy conversing with Hellboy but also sad that she didn't even tell him what was wrong. As Hellboy continues to remove the ruble, with several of the Agents who noticed what he was doing walking away from Manning to help, Abe leans against the rock that Abby was previously sitting on.

"Red, I believe that Abby was right about the vicinity of the mine to the volcano. Based on the sighting information this creature is drawn towards extreme temperatures. Also if it was still at a size that I resembled a bear still then its not very old and very it is very strong."

He rolls his eyes as Hellboy mumbles, "cause I normally fight butterflies!" Abe then jumps to the side as the rock Hellboy is moving cases others to fall out of the way, revealing a hole big enough for Hellboy to fit through. When Hellboy turns and raises an eyebrow at him he sighs and shakes his head before stepping through and lighting his flash light.

As Hellboy and several agents com in after his he cranes his head around until he catches sight of Abby's flashlight a little ways down the tunnel. He starts to hear a low whirring noise before the lights hanging from the ceiling flicker to life. He looks back down the tunnel in time to see Abby standing up from a generator and brushing off her pants.

She looks back towards the group forming in the entrance. "Found it on my way back up, just up ahead the tunnel spits off into six different directions. And unless the miners dug out the walls with bloody pick axes I think I found a way to track it." She turns and starts to step back down the tunnel before turning back. "Oh… I'd also like to note that the tunnel it took is in a straight line towards the volcano so be carful if you have exposed skin encase we… I don't know… fall in to a boiling pit of MAGMA!" she then spins and storms off down the tunnel.

Hellboy whistles and looks at Manning, "You couldn't have just told us, Hey it's also 40 miles from a volcano. I think that could have saved us a lot of trouble especially after…" his gaze travels to Abe a second before he clears his throat before heading off after Abby.

Abe sighs yet again and checks one of his scanners. '_well at least she has her locator on.'_ When several agents pass with the same sympathetic look he growls and storms off, brushing past the agents so that he's following Hellboy. He's main reasoning being so he can keep an eye on Abby.

When they got to the split in the tunnel several of the agents fell back in order to keep a chain of radio signal. Abby paused just long enough to note who stayed behind before heading down the tunnel with the blood stained walls.

* * *

As she reached the split in the tunnel she glanced back as though she was checking to see who was staying at this check point. In reality she was looking to see what Abe was doing.

She noted that he was watching his scanner while staying ever so slightly behind Hellboy so he was hidden but Hellboy would take any attack on their persons first. Abby snickered and when Abe glanced up at her she turned back to the tunnel and trudged on.

After some time she came to a point where the power wire to the lights had been severed. She fumbled around for a few minutes getting her head band light in place. Just as she gets it in place she hears rocks shift behind her, she spins and right before she raises her leg to kick out she finds her light shining right in Hellboy's face.

Hellboy winces and squints his eye, holding up a hand to block the light. "Jumpy aren't we Tinkerbell?"

Abby growls and punches him in the arm, before playfully glaring at Abe whose chuckling from where he stand just at the edge of the ceiling lights. When Abe stops laughing and tilts his head to the side she realizes she's supposed to still be upset with him and turns to head down the tunnel.

Abby notices that the ground is gradually getting steeper the farther in they go. A few more feet down the slope and she hears someone behind her step on something tin. She's about to turn around when she notices something shining up ahead. She squints trying to see what it is but it just out of her light beam. She walks a bit faster trying to get closer when she hears Hellboy echo in person a ways back and on her com link. "Hey Tinkerbell pull up it says there's a…"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

When Hellboy calls Abby Tinkerbell, Abe can't help but chuckle. He glances up to see Abby glaring at him, but something's off about it. She doesn't seem angry she looks like she's playing. Suddenly she turns and heads further into the dark.

He smiles to himself. _'That's at least some progress if she's forgetting to be angry with me.'_

He fumbles around for a few seconds as he gets his flashlight going. He then heads forward towards where he last saw Hellboy. They get a ways down the tunnel when he notices that the ground is sloping downwards. He shines his light ahead and catches Hellboy's tail but no sign of Abby. _'I hope red can still see her.'_

When he hears the sound of crunching tin he picks up the pace a bit till he finds Hellboy cleaning off a wrecked sign. He turns his attention down the tunnel and his stomach twist a bit when he doesn't see Abby. It twists in a full knot when he hears Hellboy mutter, "Ah crap" before getting on his com link. "Hey Tinkerbell pull up it says there's a…"

He's cut off by a shrill scream from up ahead. Abe doesn't give Hellboy time to stand. He throws down his scanning unit and runs down the tunnel towards where he knows Abby headed. He can hear Hellboy on his heels and then he's suddenly pulled backwards.

He looks up from his spot on the ground and goes to yell at Hellboy for stopping him, but when he shifts his foot he runs out of ground. He sits up and moves forward on his hands and knees.

As he reaches the edge he looks down to see a red orange line that appears no bigger than his finger. His insides twist as it starts to register what the scream meant. He's starts to shake when suddenly Hellboy starts yelling right next to his ear.

"Abby! Abby are you ok! Abby! Tink! Wake up damn it! Ah crap!"

Abe's eyes go wide as he realizes that Hellboy's looking straight down over the cliff. He grabs a hold of Hellboy's arm, who has his tail wrapped around a support beam, and looks over the edge.

Several hundred feet down theirs a ledge sticking out from the wall. Lying on the very edge is Abby, one arm dangling over the edge and she's not moving. If this hadn't had his heart in his throat the fact that the creature they were looking for was on the ledge as well and had just noticed it had company.

* * *

A/N: First off thank you guys for the reveiws! ok so i'm about to turn around and start the next chapter because i planned on leavein you guys with the on no did what happened to her factor but i kept goin and now i know just what i want for the next one but i may make you wait till next weekend enless i get lots of reveiws for this one then i may put it up sooner. so lets see what you guys got


	18. Chapter 18

**Nope still don't own Hellboy and company!**

* * *

To say Abe was freaking out would be a major understatement. He felt like he couldn't breath despite having worn his respirator, his heart was pounding out of his chest and he was shaking all over. He didn't even notice Hellboy pry his hand off of his arm and shift him so he was holding the support beam, still staring as the creature seemed to debate if getting close to the edge was worth the meal.

* * *

Hellboy felt like he could pass out. Abby had fallen a long way and hadn't rolled off the ledge on impact how did that..? Something on the wall below him caught the light as he shifted and he leaned down a bite trying to get his light on it. He tried to fight the smile that formed on his face. Sticking out of the wall a little over three quarters of the way down to the ledge were a pair of Abby's mountain climbing axes sticking out of the wall.

Hellboy shifts Abe's hold to the beam before leaning down to inspect the wall right below him. He follows the wall and notices that it curves outward slightly before dropping off again. Abby's axes are right above the drop off and there is a slashed trail starting a short ways from where Hellboy is to the axes. _'The rock must be to hard and she didn't have a good enough grip for the sudden stop.'_

Hellboy is also happy with the fact that there is only one set of marks from the creature and it ends a lot higher than Abby's. he hopes that means its to hurt to put up much of a fight.

He starts over his com link telling the agents behind him to get the repelling gear when he hears Abe mumble "Abby?" Hellboy turns to Abe to find him leaning slightly more forward but looking a bit happier. He joins Abe at the edge and sees that Abby is lying on her back looking slightly freaked but her eyes are closed. He glances at Abe and by the look on his face Hellboy assumes their talking. _'That's good. Means she's ok and hopefully able to move more than just rolling.'_

* * *

Abby groaned. Her side was killing her and she couldn't remember why. She felt like she was laying on concrete but when she tried to stretch out her side one of her arms brushed along ragged rock over the edge of where she lay. She shifted enough to look down over the edge. _'oh look, boiling river of magma, lava? Not erupt must be magma. Why is that significant? Searching for creature in tunnels near volcano that's why.'_

She rolled herself onto her back and looked up. _'From that distance I should have broken something. Why…' _She then notices that her head lamp makes something shine at the lip of the wall above her. _'ok now I remember, started to lose footing grabbed axe dug into wall kept falling, jerked to stop and fell rest of way. Must a hit my head on some…' _

Suddenly her eyes fly open and her hands fly to her stomach. _'oh god! Oh god! Oh God! Please no! god I wish my powers worked like Abe's!!! Oh god!' _She feels a slight tingle in the back of her mind and realizes Abe was trying to contact her.

"_Abby? Can you hear me!?! Abby are you alright?"_

Abby opens her eyes and looks up. This time she notices Abe leaning out from where she had fallen. The flash of red next to him obviously Hellboy.

"_Yeah baby I'm here! I'm so sorry. God I wish I… I should have…" _Abby felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She wanted to bawl her eyes out; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

"'_God Abe I'm so sorry… I should have told you. I shoulda stayed with Hellboy. I shouldn't have come at all! Oh god!"_

"_Abby, Abby calm down! You have to focus! The creature is down there with you. So don't make any sudden movements that would make it want to eat you!"_

Abby whimpered slightly. _"I know what your doin'. Stop it! Now is a good time to panic! Abe you have to get me outa here now!"_

"_Helps on its way, and you're not one to panic what's wrong are you hurt!"_

"_God I wish I were!" _

"_Abigail, What's wrong!"_

_

* * *

_

As the agents started setting up the gear, with Manning keeping an eye on the creature, Hellboy watched Abe for any sign that Abby might be hurt. After a few minutes he started to look frustrated before his eyes went wide and he looked like he couldn't breath before he started to fall forwards.

Hellboy grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge, leaning him against the wall. "Abe, buddy what happened? Is she hurt?"

Abe gave a dazed look before suddenly jumping up and rushing to the agents getting ready to repel down the cliff. "You have to be really careful with her when you get down there. Don't give her one of those stupid harnesses that put on the pressure on your gut either."

Manning walked up to him and grabbed his arm spinning him around. "What's wrong is she hurt?"

Abe shook his head, "No… no… she's… she's…"

When Abe trails off and gets a dazed look on his face Hellboy, who was just about to go over the edge himself started to realize what was the problem. "AH CRAP!" He turned to the agents next to him, "Get her out fast leave the creature to me! And someone bring extra rope incase I have to take it over that ledge!"

* * *

"_Abe? Hunny? Breathe baby breathe! Abe?"_

Abby opened her eyes and saw Hellboy spouting off orders and then he and several agents started down towards her. She turned her head to the side and saw the creature huddled to the wall and looking very hungry. '_Great! Scared and hungry giant bear that wants to eat me!'_

"_Red!?! Hurry please!"_

Hellboy blinked and nearly lost his grip on the rope when he heard Abby in his head. _"Geez, I forgot you could talk to more than Abe like that! Are you ok? How do you feel? And the way Abe was acting I guess your..? wow Abe's… wow!"_

"_Don't' celebrate do you see how far I fell what if eye…" _Abby couldn't fight it any more she started crying. _"god red! Why didn't I just tell him!!!"_

Hellboy winced and tried to concentrate on calm thoughts. _"It's going to be ok! You reacted fast! Beside's your pretty tough skinned, goes to reason the rest of you would be! Now come on Tinkerbell we need you able to pull yourself outa here while I fight that thing alright."_

During Hellboy's little speech Abby had rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched as the creature noticed those coming down the wall. Something behind it caught her attention.

"_Red stop! Tell everyone to hold there! And hold on!"_

"_What!?! What are you… uhg!" "_Everyone hold your position!" The Agents all gave him odd looks but halted in their decent. _"What do you got up your sleeve Tink."_

Abby smirked and took a deep breath and allowed her eye to fall closed.

* * *

Abe panicked a bit as Abby started to cry, pulling her knees into herself. The creature giving a look as if this made her seem like she would be easy to eat and not fall again. When Hellboy stopped and ordered the others to stop as well Abe was worried that something was wrong. Suddenly the ground felt as if it was shaking and he could swear he heard the churning of water as if a dam was about to break. Abe grabbed on to the support beam and looked back to Manning and the others as he heard several of them panicking. Bits of dirt and rock were falling from the ceiling and Manning had fallen over.

As suddenly as it started it stopped and Abe looked back down as he heard Hellboy yelling. "Never do that again!" he watched as Abby rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes looking a bit scared before calling back. "Don't plan to!"

Abe tilted his head to the side before asking both of them. _"What was that?"_ his attention was drawn to Abby as her eye lit up and her hands came to rest on her stomach.

* * *

Abby pulled back her power and rolled onto her back, her stomach felt like it was twisting in on itself. As Hellboy called down to her she saw the creature in her peripheral vision. It had backed farther into the wall and looked even more terrified than the human agents with Hellboy. "Don't plan to!"

As she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself she felt something that shocked her. She could feel the fear rolling off of the creature, the shock and worry of the agents, the annoyance coming from Hellboy, Abe's worry, her father's terror. She shouldn't be able to feel their emotions with out concentrating extremely hard on an individual. Even then she had trouble with emotions, but she could feel it all plain as day. Then she realized there was another that she felt in that off part of her mind. Shock, her own shock was coming thru. '_but that can't be right'_

As she heard Abe asking what had happened she felt the emotions fade a bit. That's when she felt it that little whisper of consciousness, coming from within her.

* * *

Manning was confused. He crawled over to where Abe was staring down at Abby with a shocked expression on his face. Manning looked over the edge and saw that Hellboy and the other agents were just hanging there just at the point where the wall rolled out and ended again. From where he was Manning could see that Hellboy's head was tilted ever so slightly to the side and his tail was swishing back and forth like it did when he was excited. His gaze continued down to Abby who was holding her stomach with a big smile on her face and he assumed that she was looking at Abe, it was hard to tell from where he was.

Manning turned to Abe. "What the hells going on? What was that? And what's with you three?"

Abe's face broke out into a smile and he didn't turn as he answered. "That was Abby trying to use a water vain to her advantage but there's to much rock in the way. As for us dear father-in-law. Your granddaughter just made her presence know."

Abe had to catch Manning to keep him from falling over the edge as he fainted.

* * *

A/N: ok I kinda think this chapter sucks my self but i couldn't think of a better way to get this out so... will the creature chance attacking and falling over the edge? will it just sit there and let them pass? Will Manning stay consious for more than a chapter? Let me know what you thought about the chapter!!


	19. Chapter 19

**i told you i don't own Hellboy!**

* * *

Abby couldn't help it. She started giggling hysterically. She didn't understand why she was so giddy. Yeah she had just found proof that her child was still growing inside her. yeah she could see Hellboy's tail wagging back and fourth like a big puppy. How ever she could also see the creature inching towards her. _'Aw Crap!' "Red, I think the agents need to go back up now and you need to drop, hard!"_

She looked back up to see that the agents were already headed back up. Hellboy had his human hand poised over the release to his rope. His eyes fallowing the creatures every move. _"Three steps ahead of ya tink!"_

Abby held her breath as he hit the release and dropped onto the back of the creature. The agents stopping their ascent and watch as the creature roars before slaming backwards into the wall trying to dislodge Hellboy from its back.

The creature stumbles forward and begins to fall towards Abby. Several of the agents that had never dealt with Abby before scream to worn her of the creature coming towards her.

Abby rolled her eyes as the creature stumbled towards her and the agents screamed. She shifted her weight and as the creature started to fall she flipped herself backwards nearly falling off the edge as she feels a burst of terror radiating from above.

Abby growls and places her hand on her stomach glaring down at it. "Are you trying to get mommy killed!?!" As the terror morphs to annoyance and she feels that buzz at the back of her mind. _"Mommy needs to stop arguing with baby and get her ass up here!"_

Abby snickers, _"Language in front of the baby! It's my job to corrupt it!" _She grins up at Abe and as the agents go to yell again she jumps and flips forward over Hellboy and the creature as they roll towards her. Mid-flip she hears Abe state, _"Her."_

Abby cringes slightly as Hellboy kicks furiously in order to keep himself on the ledge before she registers what Abe said. Her head snaps up and she stares at Abe with a growing smile. _"Her?"_

Abe smirks and nods. _"Yes, now get your butt up here." _Abby does a quick happy dance before turning to head up one of the ropes. She doesn't notice that the creatures back on its feet until it has her pinned against the wall.

Abby gasps for breath, the edges of her vision shaded black. She can just make out Hellboy grunting as the creature pulls away and she falls to her hands and knees, shaking her head to clear away the black spots.

She hears the zipping of one of the lines as someone drops down fast and she snaps from her place on the ground. "Are you fucking stupid! Random agents die around these guys go back up I got this."

As a hand is placed on her back she feels the slight fear of the second consciousness subside into an almost happy feeling. As the hand slides around her side and just under her shirt to rest on her stomach she thinks she know why. "Abe! You kamikaze! Get outa here!" As she looks up at him, though he looks a bit blurry he shakes his head. "Not with out you two."

Abby blinks, "Abe you can't…" A slight shift in the second consciousness has her blushing. "Oh, baby, right. I knew that!"

Abe shakes his head and glances at Hellboy and the creature. Hellboy is against the wall, the creature preparing to strike. Unfortunately for the creature this left Hellboy time to pull the Samaritan.

As the creature charges Hellboy fires a shot that catches it right in the middle of the forehead. It stumbles backwards and shakes its head. It snaps its attention and goes to jump again when a second blast goes off and the rocks below it crumble causing it to fall over the edge and into the magma below.

Abe blinks and rubs his ringing ears. He turns to see Abby putting her gun back in its holster. He tilts his head to the side and Abby just grins and shrugs. "It tried to hurt my baby!"

Abe turns again as he hears Hellboy chuckle. He's walking towards the couple while holstering the Samaritan. "You know, your scary sometimes Tinkerbell." Abby rolls her eyes and punches him in the arm before turning and grabbing a rope. "Last one ups a monkeys uncle!" She starts up before hesitating. "oh wait Abe already is!"

She laughs and picks up the pace as Hellboy takes a swing at her with his human hand. Abe chuckles and shakes his head as Hellboy rushes up after her before following the pair up.

As Abe got close to the top he started to pick up on frustration and a bit of amusement. He pulls himself up into the tunnel and is greeted with the site of Abby surrounded by agents. The women all trying to touch her stomach and the men all congratulating her. Off to the side Hellboy is trying not to laugh as he stares at Manning whose mumbling in his state of unconsciousness.

He looks back at the crowd to find Abby looking at him with a pleading look. He smiles and pushes thru the agents. He picks Abby up bridal style and starts back towards the exit of the tunnel.

Stepping out of the entrance the couple is accosted by the rest of the agents. However they back off as the water from the nearby stream starts to swirl around them. Abe chuckles and goes to kiss Abby on her head when he notices her staring at the water in shock.

Abby's attention slowly turns from the swirling water to Abe. "I don't think I'm doin' that!" Both of them look at her stomach. A slight shimmer in the second consciousness makes Abby scowl and snap, still looking at her stomach. "Stop that!"

The water suddenly falls to the ground. Abe blinks and states in unison with Hellboy, whose standing behind him with Manning thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Holy crap!"

Abe looks back to Abby as he hears her whimper. Her eyes are all glassy and her bottom lip is trembling. He tilts his head to the side. _"Abby?"_ Abby looks up at him and he can see the fear in her eyes. _"She barely has a form and she's already as strong as us! If not stronger! How are we going to be able to raise a child that's stronger than us!"_

Abe closed his eyes and sighed before placing a kiss to her forehead. _"She may be stronger but you know what? She listened when you said to stop. I think she's going to be as smart as her mother. And as beautiful."_

Abby sniffed and mock glared at him. _"Suck up!" _Abe smiled, _"Just don't forget later on, when you want to say it's all my fault, that it's physically impossible." _Everyone, including Hellboy edges away from the pair as Abby starts laughing hysterically, almost evilly.

* * *

Abe placed Abby on her feet as they reached the plane. Abby heading up the ramp, already removing her gun belt and blades. Abe takes a minute to follow as he places the book back into the box and then heads up after her.

He's greeted by congratulations from several of the agents that had stayed behind. He follows the trail of weapons towards the back of the cargo hold. He smiles as he passes one of the cabinets and finds it open, one of the small cases inside missing and replaced by Abby's tank top.

Abe takes off his respirator as he finishes the walk to the back of the plane. He lays it in a case on one of the tables before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on top off the cargo pants next to the case.

He smiles as he climbs up the ladder to his tank and looks down into the water. Abby has her respirator on and is curled up at the bottom of the tank, one of her feet looped under a strap in the tank to keep her from floating up. Her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach and the little wrinkles at the corners of her eyes giving away her smile.

Abe slipped into the tank and dropped to the bottom, pulling Abby's back to his chest. His smile widens as he places his hand on her stomach and feels the peace coming from two separate beings. At that moment he knows he might not deserve them but he's going to do everything in his power to keep his girls.

* * *

Hellboy shushes Manning, whose grumbling to him self for the hundredth time, and fights with the tiny buttons on the camera trying to turn off the flash. Finally Manning huffs and snatches the camera from him, pushes a few quick buttons and snaps a picture. He inspects it a minute, and with a ghost of a smile snaps another before handing the camera back to Hellboy and then shooing him away from the tank and the sleeping family.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so i'm realy excited about this chapter and i desided to expand on it so i cut it in half. You get part now and after i work on my project for class i'll get the other up tomarrow i think! I'm writng it and I'm excited how does that work. Oh i know... OVER 8,000 reveiws!!!!! Thank you all, and thanks for the reveiws. And dog youkai jane, did someone give you giant pixie stixs, and why aren't you sharing!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I would have had this up on the 22 but i couldn't sign in!!! They were tryin to keep me from my pixie stix!!!

* * *

Abby fought that fuzzy feeling in her head that started to draw her from her sleep. She tried to cuddle into the warmth behind her. She heard a chuckle and the arms around her tightened. That's when she noticed the hand splayed across her stomach. As the hand shifted she caught a glimpse of picture in her mind.

The picture was of her, curled up on one of the library's chairs, smiling as she read. As the picture faded she felt the second conciseness in herself swell in happiness before sinking to frustration. She heard the chuckle again before another flash of a picture.

This time it was both Abby and Abe swimming around in the tank; Abe chasing Abby from one end to the other, big smiles on their faces. The second conciseness changed to a happy peaceful feeling before Abby's attention was drawn by the feeling of something nuzzling the back of her neck.

Abby was fully ready to allow the peace and love lull her back to sleep, unfortunately Abe had other ideas. _"I know your awake love. We're landing sweetheart. Time to get up."_

Abby groaned and curled forward around his arms. _"Never!" _Abe chuckled and started to pull her up towards the top of the tank. _"No, no, up love up!" _Abby giggled and started to squirm away. _"Never I say, you'll never take me alive!" _

Abe laughed out right and hosted Abby over the side of the tank and when she refused to step on the ladder he dropped her the short distance onto one of the crates nearby.

Abby gave a shrill cry as she fell and laughed as winced. "Ow ow ow!" When Abe gave her a worried look she grinned up at him, lifted her hip and dug around a minute before yanking her cargo pants from below her. Both started laughing again.

* * *

Hellboy looked to the back of the plane with a scared look and turned to the agent next to him, "I think someone's torturing them!"

* * *

As Abby pulled on her pants she felt her head go fuzzy and her stomach bunch up. She stumbled a bit and, with the hand not holding up her pants, grabbed the side of a crate.

Abe turned from putting in his contacts and found Abby bracing herself on a crate. He was instantly at her side. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Abby groaned and shifted so that she was leaning her backside on the crate and placing both hands on either side of her to hold her self up. "I think the morning sickness is hitting!" She groaned again and pressed a hand to her stomach.

Abe sighed and tried to hide a smile before stepping forward and buttoning her pants before picking her up and carrying her to the little toilet on the plane. He hadn't completely removed his hands from her back before she rushed into the room and emptied her stomach contents.

She groaned again from her place kneeling in front of the toilet. Abe sighed again and stepped up behind her and pulled the longer pieces of her hair back. After another bout of sickness she wiped her mother before leaning back into his legs. _"You know I love you right?"_

Abe tilted his head to the side and looked down at her while petting her head. "_Yes, and I you. Why?"_

Abby snorted, _"Good cus I really, really hate you right now!"_

Abe chuckled, only to groan moments later as she jerked head backwards into his leg, inches from his crotch. _"Easy love, Anahita will have no siblings if you do that!"_

Abby gave a slight growl. _"What makes you think I'm goin to let you t…"_ She turns so she can look up at Abe. _"Anahita?" _

Abe simply tilts his head. _"For the Persian water goddess. It's still early, just a thought. If you don't like it we have…"_

Abby smiled as she stood up and placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Anahita, Anahita?" She got a wicked glint in her eye before taking his hand and placing both of them on her stomach. _"What do you think little one if we call you Anahita?"_

Both of them look at each other with big grins as they feel a swell of happiness from the second consciousness. Abby gave Abe a smug look. "I think she likes it!"

She gives Abe a quick peek on the lips before she side steps and walks to the tank. Abe chuckles, _'Great, her mood swings were odd before but now there violent!' _Abe turns and watches as Abby picks up her respirator and heads towards the cabinet she grabbed it from while sticking the mask in one of her pockets. She grabs her tank top and as she pulls it on he hears here in his head.

"_I'm gonna have to kick Kevners ass if he doesn't get me those other respirators. It's a pain having to remember this one all the time. I could leave one on the plane and at the tank, maybe one in the truck if I had the others." _Abe chuckled and shook his head before following her out, the agents always gathered his things for him.

Abe laces his fingers with hers and brings her hand up to kiss the back, giving her a smile as they exited the plane. Half way down the ramp Abby stops. "Damn! I left my gear on the plane!" She goes to turn and head back when Abe tightens his hold on her hand and tugs her back. "You left a trail of them on the plane. Let the agents get them. Of course most of them maybe to scared of you to touch them."

Abby gives a playful growl and bumps her hip into his, causing him to stumble a bit. They both laugh and she runs down the ramp as he loosens his hold on her hand. As she runs across the hanger she nearly trips on a pair of legs sticking out of from under a motorcycle she didn't recognize.

As she sets herself to rights there's a clang and a shout before Gregory pulls himself out from under the bike. "What the hell fish lover!" Abby growls but before she can say anything she's hit with another dizzy spell. She stumbles and is grabbed from the side. "Easy miss. You ok?"

Abby looks to her helper to find a mousy looking man with dark hair and his eyes looking older than they should be. "Three things, first of all way are you touching me, second way are you touching me and third who the hell are you?"

The man blinks and pulls his hand back but before he can say anything he's cut off by Hellboy.

"BOYSCOUT? Is that you?" Abby blinks and looks the guy up and down, as he does the same to her and the look he gives her makes her step back. She then turns her head just enough to be sure he hears her, her eyes never leaving the "Boy scout".

"Whose the kid, Red?" The guy puffs up his chest and buts in, "Could you and the new girl not talk about me like I'm not here!?!" Abby glares at him as Gregory step up and puts himself between the two and Abe puts his arms around Abby's waist and pulls her to him.

"_Woah girl!" _Abe gives her a squeeze before speaking. "Abby this is Agent John T. Myers. John this is Abigail Nora Manning."

Abby lets herself relax back into Abe when he says the name. She supposes that she can let the twig off this time since he's a friend of Abe's.

John however sputters, "M-Manning? As in Dr. Manning?" He stares at her in disbelief, not failing to notice the way Abe was holding her. "Abe, I think I missed something."

Hellboy chuckles and walks up beside the aquatic couple, clapping his human hand on Abe's back. "You missed a lot Boy scout. Blue and Tinkerbell here are fight to have their very own guppy."

Abby huffs and as Abe tightens his grip on her waist she grabs his arms, uses them to help jump up and kick at Hellboy, who chuckles and jumps away. Gregory is white in the face and tries to put in his two cents when he's cut off by a high pitch squeal. "You're pregnant."

Everyone turns to find Vanessa running towards Abby while Sophie and Liz follow with big smile. Liz watching Sophie closely because she has Trevor clamped in her arms.

Abe's eyes go wide and at the last moment he lifts Abby up and spins her out of the way causing Vanessa to run into Gregory and John. Liz and Abby laugh as John blushes and tries to help Vanessa up.

Hellboy and Abe share a look as John tries to help her straighten herself. Liz passes Scarlet off to Hellboy before giving Abby a big hug, leaning down and kissing her stomach, before turning to Abe and giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

Vanessa follows in the opposite order and refuses to let go of Abby and she buries her face in her stomach jibbering in baby talk. "Hows my wittle niecy or neffu. Aunty nessi gonna spowl yous rotten."

As Abe and Abby try to fight off Vanessa, with Hellboy and Liz laughing the whole time, Johns attention falls to Sophie. He leans towards Gregory and point to Sophie, "Does that little girl have cat ears?"

Gregory turns and raises an eyebrow at the look johns giving Sophie. "Hey kid. You've been back a whole hour and the most you know is I've been helping fix the vehicles. I think you should know why I get to tag along on a mission or two."

As Gregory pulls off his jacket Johns eyes go wide. "Your… how didn't I…woah!" The others stop and watch as Gregory watches John's reaction. He tosses his jacket over the bike he was working on before turning and crouching down. "Hey Soph, hows about a quick trip around the hanger before lunch."

Sophie's eyes go big and her face lights up in excitement. She turns and passes Trevor to Liz and runs to Gregory. She turns around in front of him and raises her arms. John jumps back as Gregory grabs her hands and with a beat of his wings takes off into the air.

Sophie squeals in excitement as they travel around the hanger, looping around the beams. John blinks and shakes his head before turning and turns to Vanessa and Abby. "Ok, what can you two do?"

Hellboy laughs and motions to Vanessa, "She's a civilian. Nothing special."

Vanessa scoffs and steps away from the bunch and raises an eyebrow. "Nothing special?" She winks at Abby before running past John straight at the corner in the wall. She jumps up and pushes off the one wall with one leg before bouncing to the other and back, all the way up the wall until she's standing on a support beam. She grins down at the group and with a quick jerk of both eyebrow towards her hair line she runs the length of the beam to the opposite side of the hanger. She hops down onto the hanging wire for one of the giant lights, looping her leg around the wire and slides down to the light. She jumps from the light to the top of the plane at the nose end. After running the length of the plane she drops to her backside and slides down the side of the plane, grabbing the edge of the cargo door. She swings her self forwards like an acrobat and as she lets go she does a back flip landing on one of the crates that was being wheeled out of the plane. She hops from crate to crate before doing a front flip to land on her feet in front of the little group of friends.

Everyone but Abby and Sophie, whose now back on the ground, are staring at Vanessa in shock. Vanessa gets a cheeky grin. "You didn't' think that Sophie got her moves from her father did you?"

Abby and Sophie giggle and look between the group, when Abby looks to Gregory she raises her eyebrow. "Greg, you already knew this. Why do you look surprised?" Gregory blinked and turned to her. "I knew she could. Before pushing out this little melon." He leans down and ruffles Sophie's hair as Vanessa huffs and glares at him.

Abby's laughing draws John's attention. "And what might your story be?"

Abby raises an eyebrow and projects to Abe. _"What do you think babe?" _Abe chuckles and shakes his head. John blinks and looks between the two before jumping when he hears the women's voice in his head.

"_I happen to be Abe's version of Liz."_

When John gives her a confused look she laughs again. _"Turn around boy scout." _John raises an eyebrow and turns to see several water bottles on a table behind him shaking.

He jumps when the lids burst off and the water rises in the air and starts forming designs in the air. The water the flies thru the air and swirls around John before swirling around Sophie who giggles and tries to pull away as it tickles her cheek. It then swirls around Liz, brushing under Trevor's chin, who gurgles and swats at it. The water then splits off a small portion that brushes past Scarlet making her squirm before splattering in Hellboy's face. The other part swirls around Abby who closes her eyes and tilts back her head, she turns her hands forwards where they hang to her sides. The water swirls around her stomach several times before it travels to Abe. He closes his eyes as the water spreads across his chest, down over his arms, and over his gills. He sighs as it moistens his skin and as he opens his eyes he pulls Abby towards him and kisses her tenderly.

They both started to laugh as Hellboy started to blow the water from his face. "You little pixie!" He steps towards Abby, who pushes past Abe as he tries to block off the demon. She stood on her toes and poked him in the chest. "What are you gonna do about it you big pansy!"

Hellboy starts sputtering in anger. Scarlet suddenly starts screaming and as the group turns their attention to her flames start to creep from her little hands up her arms. Hellboy blink down at her and starts making soft shushing noises as he rocks her back and forth. Liz steps up to them. "I think it was you guys arguing that set her off. Try doing that thing they like." Everyone stares at her before giving a start as a soft growling starts to emit from Hellboy's chest.

Scarlet hiccups and gurgles before snuggling into his chest as if trying to get closer to the sound. Abby smiles and thinks back to when she woke up in the tank on the plane. Her hand coming to rest on her stomach and she starts laughing hysterically.

Everyone then turns to her. Abe reaching out to touch her arm. "Are you ok?" Abby looks at him a laughs harder, in between laughing fits she chokes out. "We're going to have a pair of Daddy's girls with their fathers wrapped snuggly around their little fingers!"

Hellboy smiles and looks down at Scarlet, her tail wrapped snuggly around his wrist. Abe places his hand on Abby's stomach smiles at Abby placing his forehead to hers. _"I think I can live with that." _Abby smiles and they both jump as Vanessa and Liz catch on at the same time. "Two daddy's girls? You're having a girl!"

Abby scrunches up her nose at their volume as she nods her head. Gregory steps up to Abe and holds out his hand. "Congratulations." When Abe reluctantly takes his hand Gregory pulls him towards him and whispers in his ear. "If anything happens to either of them you'll be sushi. You clear?"

As Gregory steps back Abe give a slight incline of his head and as Gregory turns away he's hit in the face with a bunch of water. He sputters and turns to growl at Abby who has a shocked look on her face and points at her stomach. Gregory gives her a disbelieving look. Abby huffs and grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach just under her shirt.

Gregory's eyes go wide as he feels a little blip in the back of his mind, a miniature version of what he feels when Abby speaks to him. That little blip giving off a slight anger. He sinks to his knees staring at her stomach.

"Hey little fry, I'm sorry. I promise not to pick on your daddy any more. kay?" The little blip gives off a shiver before turning peaceful. Gregory smiles and stands. He gives Abby a kiss on the forehead and then pushes her to Abe.

Abby huffs, "I think I preferred guppy to fry!"

Everyone chuckles then Vanessa speaks up. "Name suggestion, Angel. You know, like angel fish." Abby and Abe both make faces at that and look at each other before placing their hands on Abby's stomach. "Actually, we already have a first name."

Everyone turn to them waiting intently. Abby and Abe share a moment before Abe speaks. "And the only one that finds out before the birth is her grandfather." The group starts to protest loudly before a loud whistle echo's thru the room.

They turn to find Manning watching them and Abby smiles as she catches him thinking. _"So what's her name?"_

Abby smiles and looks at Abe as she answers, _"Anahita, Anahita Lily Sapien."_

Abe smiles and mumbles, "Daddy's little water lily." The second consciousness within Abby giving a little burst of happiness when he spoke.

* * *

A/N: OK, well what do you think! Also I'm in 6 week classes at the moment and midterms are up! i also have a major project to work on i'll try to have the next chapter finished(cus i already started!!!) for the weekend. Thanks for your veiws!!! I love you all! and Dog Youkai Jane its only 7:20!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry all lifes been hectic. Anyway this is gonna be the last chapter here but I'm thinking sequel. Abe's Water Lily. I have summer break coming up in three weeks so I'll try to throw togther some ideas then. I'll add a note on the story to let my loyals know when i put it up. Also, can Anyone draw. I've been tryin to get ahold of my artist friend but I can't find an active number. So i'm going to put out a contest. It's for a picture of Abby and Abe, of what you think Anihita would look like, perhaps a family picture of the three and if anyone would like to draw the twins I wouldn't mind. I will either put my favorites on my profile or i'll do a poll for your favorites if I get enough entries. So if anyone is interested let me know or just send the pic to me. I thank you all and look forward to your drawings.

Now on with the show!!!

* * *

Abe smiled as he watched Abby from where he leaned against the golden door frame. He had been standing there for several minutes just watching her.

Abby was curled up on her favorite chair doing research on a creature that was sited and the Bureau would be going to fight and/or catch it as soon as they knew where and/or what it was. There were books scattered all around her, over the arms of the chair, over the couch, on the floor around the chair and couch, on the little end table between the two, and on several folding trays. A stream of water tracing lazy patterns in the air.

Abe always thought that she found ways to add beauty to everything she did normally. However now she had a certain glow about her, the soft smile on her lips, the way her left hand often came to rest on the barely there bump on her abdomen.

He chuckled as the water seems to stop and hover a moment before darting over to him and looping around him. As it forms odd patterns around him, he feels a slightly happy feeling envelope him.

As he walks into the room, the water seeming to push him towards Abby, he notices that Abby does not seem to realize he's there. He is almost to her side before he starts laughing. Abby jumps and looks up at him. She smiles as she sees the water try to push him closer. "I guess Ana's bored?"

As Abe steps closer Abby makes a face and looks at his hand. "Or she's hungry!" She then looks down at her stomach, "I am not eating rotten eggs!!!"

Abe blinks and looks at his snack before he hears a chuckling behind him. Hellboy is standing in the doorway with Scarlet resting on his shoulder, propped up by his stone hand, wrapped in his tail is Trevor, who is swatting at the cross hanging from his father's wrist. Hellboy grins as Abby glares at him. "What? Liz was just yelling at me because these two eat so much. What until I tell her yours is trying to get you eating those eggs."

Abby growls and chucks a book at him. Hellboy ducks down and steps so Scarlet is out of the line of fire, Trevor being near his hip. "Watch it would you! Mine can't defend themselves like yours can!"

Abby raises an eye brow and then blinks when Hellboy goes to duck the darting water. She rolls her eyes and looks down. "If you leave uncle Red alone I'll get you something to eat." The water stops and darts over to Abe, swirling around the hand with the egg in it. Abby narrows her eyes and while still looking at Abe states "Not a chance!"

Abe chuckled and quickly finished the egg in his hand before stepping over to Abby, pulling several books off of her lap and then picking her up. Abby growled and started kicking her legs. "I'm pregnant not invalid!" Abe chuckled again and tried to kiss her on the forehead.

Abby scrunched up her face and puts her hand over his mouth using her arm and legs to wiggle out of his arms and dropping to the floor. Abe looks down at her worried, but when she glares up at him he steps back.

While seated on the floor Abby glances over her shoulder before rolling backwards and pushing up with her hand and landing on her feet. Abby rolls her neck causing it to crack several times. She then smirks at Abe, whose watching her with a shocked look, before strutting past Hellboy while giving him a 'Oh yeah I'm bad' kind of look, her hips swaying back and forth.

The water that had been swirling around Abe since he had picked up Abby dropped to the ground in a circle around him where he stood staring after Abby. Hellboy, who watched after her until she disappears around the corner, turned looked at Abe with wide eyes. "What was that!?!"

Abe sighed and shook his head. "Abby doesn't mood swing, her personality swings. I believe that was her bad girl with the way her hips were moving." As he turned away from Hellboy he mumbles, "I didn't think that one left the bedroom tho."

Unfortunately Hellboy heard him. "Brother Blue you have got to tell me about that one." Abe groaned before turning back to Hellboy. "Remind me to keep my comments to myself."

Hellboy chuckled before Trevor started to get fussy. "Ah, Trevor! They always pick the worst times to be hungry." He goes to head towards the kitchen when he realizes that is where Abby had just gone. He then turns back to Abe and stretches his tail towards him. "You're so good at dealing with these personality swings. Would mind feeding your nephew?"

Abe shook his head and sighed before taking the infant. "You dealt with Liz better than anyone." As Abe cradles the boy to his shoulder Hellboy rolls his eyes. "That's cause I lived with h… Oh."

Abe gives him a look before walking past him and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Abby struts down the hall and around the corner before putting her hand over her mouth and running down the hall. She slammed thru the door of the nearest bathroom, making the four occupants jump, before running to a stall and losing the contents of her stomach.

She drops to her knees and sits back on her calves. She takes shaky breaths, she looked down as she tried to steady herself. "I thought you were hungry, this is the opposite of eating!"

She jumps as a hand is placed on her back. She turns slightly to find Agent Kepler looking worried. "Are you alright Miss Manning?" Abby glances over his shoulder at the other three men she didn't recognize, all of them worried.

Abby chuckles. "Are you boys that under informed?" The three outside the stall looked confused but Kepler rolled his eyes and mumbled "Guppy."

Abby burst our laughing. "So the Keps got a pair. Yeah the Guppy, first she wants food then she wants to get rid of it. Can't wait till she's eating for herself."

Kepler chuckles and helps her to her feet. "The fear of you melts into the back of the mind after a few encounters. Need some help?"

Abby smiles and takes the arm he offers her, "Sure just don't tell my dad I do." She pauses a minute. "Or my future husband for that matter." She goes to walk again but is stopped by Kepler's lack of movement. "I thought you two desided to wait awile due to your past?"

Abby laughs softly before giving him a look. "Still makes him my husband at some point in the future doesn't it?"

Kepler chuckles and the two make their way down the hall. Half way to the kitchen Abby glances at him. "So Kepler, what do you do around here anyway?"

Kepler smiles slightly, "Mostly I'm an errand boy. I do little things like run documents between departments, move items between departments, do food runs, stuff like that."

Abby gets a pensive look on her face before looking at him. "Want something a little less speratic?"

Kepler gives her a worried look and she laughs, "It's not as bad as you think. It just seems that everyone has someone in charge of their gear but me. I mean Greg even has Myers helpin' him. So wana be my personal slave, I mean helper." She gives him an Innocent look and flutters her eyelashes.

He chuckles and makes a face, "Sure, but only if you never make that face again. It's scary!"

Abby laughs as they enter the kitchen. Kepler has her sit and turns to the fridge. "So if I'm your new helper what do you want to eat?"

The slight water puddle in the sink from the leaky facet rises and start doing patterns in front of the door to the fridge. Kepler raises an eyebrow and looks at Abby how is glaring at the water.

He blinks and opens the door the water immediately starts swirling around the container clearly marked Abe.

* * *

As Abe approaches the kitchen he hears Abby yelling, "Hell no!" Which is followed by a chuckling.

He steps into the kitchen to find Abby glaring and mumbling to her stomach while Agent Kepler is on the floor laughing. Abe then notices the open fridge and steps closer to find the water swirling around his container of eggs.

Abe chuckles and grabs a snack for Trevor before sitting next to Abby. "Try compromise love. It might work? Also I was under the impression that you were scared of her Agent Kepler?"

Kepler slow pulls himself together and wipes the tears from his eyes, "Yeah, use to be. Now I work for her." He turns and grabs a few things from the fridge and starts making a couple sandwiches.

Abe turns to Abby and tilts his head I that inquisitive manner. Abby pointedly ignores him and makes a show of fussing over Trevor before giving Abe a sheepish smile.

Abe chuckles and lets Abby take Trevor to start feeding him. As he watches the pair he contemplates what Anihita will look like. Suddenly a picture flashes in his mind.A dark water filled place and a small webbed purple hand.

He blinks and looks to Abby, who obviously didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Abe tilts his head and leans forward to place his hand on Abby's stomach. She stops with the spoon half way to Trevor's mouth and looks at Abe questioningly.

Abe smiles and places her hand with him and another image flashes. The same dark watery chamber but there is a movement and the little hand moves away as the chamber seems to shift and two little webbed feet appear.

Abe looks up, smiling at Abby to find her with tears in her eyes. He places his hand on the side of her face to make her look at him. "Abby?"

Abby gives him a watery smile. "She's gonna be just as beautiful as her daddy."

Abe chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Not possible, she's half her mother. She's going to be the most beautiful being on earth."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading! I'll let you know when the sequal goes up! Don't forget to draw for me!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

So I'm impatient and put up the sequel. Also I'm going to read over chapter two and I think I'll put it up tonight if I feel it is decent. Love you all and see you on Abe's Water Lily!!!


End file.
